Esperanza
by an.keisuied
Summary: La vida puede ponerte duras pruebas, puede hacerte perder la fe, la confianza en los demás y en ti miso, sin embargo...la esperanza siempre te dará el valor de levantarte...y luchar.
1. Compañeros

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. *LEER NOTA DEL FINAL***_

* * *

**"_Dejo en él mi confianza y en usted mi esperanza"- Ángeles Mastretta. _**

**Cap.1**

**Compañeros.**

—Alice, ya te dije que no es necesario, puedo pagar el alquiler yo solo sin problema, no necesitas conseguirme un nuevo compañero— le volví a asegurar a mi pequeña y molesta hermana, pero como siempre ella no me escuchó.

—Nueva compañera— me corrigió— Ya te lo dije Edward, su nombre es Isabella, es una chica genial, vendrá mañana para ver el apartamento y decidirse si se quedará o no— me dijo rebotando de un lugar para otro acomodando y limpiando todo. —De verdad espero que se quede, de no ser así este lugar se vendrá abajo en pocos días— dijo con pena, yo sólo bufé.

—Estoy dieciocho horas en el hospital, Alice, ¿De verdad esperas que lo primero que haga llegando a casa sea limpiar?

—Podrías esforzarte un poco más— me reprendió colocando las manos en su cintura y mirándome mal.

—Como sea.

—Vamos, hermanito, yo sé que te agradará, es una chica preciosa, viene de Washington, no recuerdo el nombre del lugar pero es un pueblo bastante pequeño, así que trata de convencerla de que se quede— me dijo tomando su bolso y su abrigo, estábamos a principios de invierno y en Nueva York ya se sentía el frio.

—Pero si no le gusta…yo no me hago responsable— dije alzándome de hombros, bastante me había costado acostumbrarme a vivir con Alice, y era mi hermana, la idea de que una extraña viviera conmigo no me seducía en absoluto.

—Sólo sé bueno, ¿de acuerdo?— me abrazó ligeramente y se despidió con un beso, asentí y la acompañé a la puerta antes de verla partir en su pequeño mini Cooper.

Regresé al cálido interior de mi apartamento y me recosté en el sofá, mañana tenía sólo medio turno en el hospital así que tendría el resto de la tarde y el fin de semana para pasarlo solo, y con solo me refería a que la chica decidiera finalmente no quedarse como mi compañera, Isabella, repetí su nombre y con eso me quedé profundamente dormido sin si quiera haberme molestado en irme a mi habitación.

* * *

Desperté con un agudo dolor en mi cuello, debía recordar no volver a dormir en el sillón, revisé la hora, seis cincuenta y cinco, era realmente tarde, considerando que mi turno comenzaba a las siete y treinta y el hospital quedaba a veinte minutos de mi hogar, tomé un pantalón cualquiera de mi habitación junto con una camisa y mi abrigo, ni siquiera pasé por la cocina, ya tendría tiempo para desayunar después, tomé mi cartera, mi localizador, mi celular y mis llaves y salí disparado hacía mi trabajo, ser médico en la zona de urgencias no era algo muy relajado que digamos, pero rayos, amaba mi profesión.

Conduje rápidamente, y logrando un record como siempre, chequé mi tarjeta de entrada a las siete y veintinueve.

—Parece que a alguien se le hizo tarde— su burló mi hermano, Emmett, al verme cambiándome por mi ropa de trabajo y colocándome la bata.

—Buenos días para ti también, Emmett— le dije medio gruñendo.

—Va, parece que alguien no ha desayunado, vamos, la sala está muy tranquila, te invito un café— no pude negarme así que sólo lo seguí hasta la cafetería donde ordenó dos americanos y unos panques.

Cuando nos los entregaron y pude sentir el líquido caliente bajar por mi garganta, mis energías, junto con mi buen humor, regresaron.

—Pero si hasta te brillan los ojos, hombre— se burló de nuevo, él podría ser tres años mayor que yo, pero sin duda tenía la madurez de uno de quince.

— ¿Qué tal tu semana? — le pregunté sin inmutarme por sus burlas.

—Ya sabes, ha sido toda una locura, el trabajo, la mudanza, las giras de Rose— asentí, Emmett era cirujano ortopédico, lo que iba en total acuerdo con su personalidad, nada le ponía de mejor humor que arreglar unos cuantos fémures rotos.

— ¿Sigue con las pasarelas? — le pregunté refiriéndome a su esposa, Rosalie.

—Sí, aunque está pensando seriamente dejar el modelaje por un tiempo, ya sabes, abrir su propia empresa automovilística o algo parecido.

—De verdad, Rosalie es la mujer más extraña que he conocido— le dije bromeando, aunque en realidad, era cierto, Rosalie Hale era una mujer muy hermosa, modelo profesional y considerada uno de los rostros más hermosos del gremio, pero su amor por los autos y su amplio conocimiento sobre ellos la hacían un espécimen diferente a las demás, no podía haber nadie más perfecto para mi hermano que ella.

—Deja a mi Rosie en paz, sólo estás celoso porque ella sabe más sobre tu propio auto que tú— dijo fanfarrón.

—Lo que sea— dije ignorándolo, pero era un poco cierto, sólo un poco, aunque nunca se lo reconocería.

—Hey, Jasper— me hermano llamó sobre mi hombro al rubio novio de mi hermana y nuestro mejor amigo.

—Señoritas— nos saludó, sentándose en la silla libre de nuestra mesa.

—Qué hay Jasper, listo para desfilar a la horca, a que sí— bromeó mi hermano como siempre, pero a diferencia de mí, a Jasper nunca le importaba, es más, siempre le respondía y le enfrentaba, llegando a tener una rivalidad muy grande, pero su amistad siempre hacia que la dejaran de lado.

—Hombre, lo haré con la mayor alegría de mi vida— le contestó sincero, mi bipper comenzó a sonar en ese momento, demonios.

—Debo irme.

—Ed, Alice me dijo que estará antes en tu apartamento para asegurarse de que todo está en orden antes de que vaya Isabella— me recordó Jasper, maldije nuevamente, lo había olvidado.

—Eh, sí gracias Jasper— él asintió y se quedó con un confundido Emmett, quien no paraba de preguntar quién rayos era Isabella, yo los dejé solos, sin importarme las dudas de mis hermanos, el deber me llamaba.

* * *

— ¿Día duro? — me preguntó Jasper una vez terminé con mi turno, lo miré mal, él al igual que Emmett era tres años mayor, por lo que su residencia había terminado y ahora tenía su especialidad, él era neurocirujano, un área en la que debías tener un enorme temple sí o sí, y sin duda, Jasper lo tenía.

—Vamos, Ed, sabes que sólo trato de ayudar, hermano— asentí y lo dejé pasar.

—Podrías haber convencido a tu loca novia de que no era necesario conseguir una compañera de apartamento— medio gruñí, él me vio entre divertido y confuso y después negó.

— ¿Todo esto es por Isabella? Venga, Edward, ella es una gran chica, la conocí hace poco y te puedo asegurar que es grandiosa, Alice prácticamente se enamoró de ella— rió por su chiste, pero yo no le vi la gracia.

—Como sea, debo irme— no esperé a que me dijera nada, sólo me coloqué mi abrigo y salí a las concurridas calles de Nueva York, manejé lo más lento posible, pero igualmente llegué diez minutos antes de las cinco, la hora que había sido acordada para la visita de mi posible futura compañera.

Dejé mi auto en la cochera y subí a mi apartamento decidido a aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía para mí, sin embargo no duró mucho, a las cinco en punto el intercomunicador sonó, dejándome saber que estaba alguien afuera esperando.

—Diga— respondí totalmente desinteresado.

—_Estoy buscando a Alice Cullen, vengo a ver un apartamento_— me habló una voz suave aunque sonaba un poco débil.

—Ella no se encuentra, pero yo le mostraré el lugar, pase— le dije mientras oprimía el botón para abrir la puerta principal, susurró un leve "_gracias"_ y me preparé para verla, Alice se había tomado "la molestia" de acomodado todo nuevamente, el lugar no se podía ver mejor, aunque faltaban algunos muebles y fotos, se veía muy bien, escuché el golpe de la puerta y me apresuré a abrir, un poco más nervioso de lo que esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con unos ojos castaños viéndome con mucha curiosidad y expectación, no puedo describir que pasó, pero sabía, muy dentro de mí, que algo había cambiado para siempre, ella estaba ahí, una pequeña de al menos metro sesenta y cinco, más alta que Alice pero no tanto con Rose, de piel blanca con un cabello largo y lacio que enmarcaba un rostro en forma de ovalo perfecto, con la pequeña nariz respingona y los labios suavemente rosas, iba enfundada en un grueso y largo abrigo blanco, que le daba un aspecto muy formal y etéreo.

—Hola, soy Bella, vengo a ver el departamento— me sonrió cortésmente, mostrando unos perfectamente blancos y alineados dientes, deslumbrándome en el proceso.

—Eh, esto, sí claro, pasa, soy Edward, por cierto— ella sonrió de nuevo y entró al lugar un poco cautelosa pero observando todo con los oscuros ojos bien abiertos.

—Se ve un poco vacio— comentó, curvando ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba.

—Sí, mi hermana se llevó unas de sus cosas— dije medio atontado, ella sólo asintió, esperando por que comenzara el recorrido.

—Bien, déjame mostrarte todo— me adelanté y pude percibir un ligero aroma a jabón, flores y dulce, combinado con un olor un tanto fuerte que me parecía familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—La cocina está por aquí, el comedor y la sala— le dije señalando todo, ella lo veía y esperaba su aprobación, la cocina era de última generación, totalmente equipada y limpia, con una pequeña isla en el medio, el comedor era grande, de ocho sillas y con un enorme florero en medio, la sala tenía tres sillones, uno de tres plazas, otro de dos y un pequeño diván, la pantalla plana estaba empotrada justo en medio de los tres y bajo ésta estaba un sistema de sonido, a los lados habían sólo un librero ya que uno era de Alice y había tenido que llevárselo, al igual que varios cuadros de las paredes y un pequeño sofá individual reclinable que había sido de nuestro abuelo y ella amaba, absolutamente todo era en colores cálidos y bien combinados con ciertos toques de azul y blanco aquí y allá.

—Es precioso el lugar, ¿Por qué buscas a una compañera? Si yo fuero tú no querría compartir este lugar con nadie— me dijo sincera, mientras seguía observando todo.

—Hace poco mi hermana, supongo que la conoces— aventuré, Alice y Jasper habían dicho que la conocían, pero pudieron haber estado mintiendo.

—Seguro, ella es…maravillosa— dijo sonriendo y negando, seguramente recordando alguna de las locuras de mi hermana, pero su amistosa sonrisa me sorprendió, mi pequeña hermana, aunque tenía un enorme corazón y era más leal y confiable que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, no tenía muchos amigos, mucho menos amigas mujeres, algunas se sentían intimidadas por su natural y brillante encanto y otras se atemorizaban por su excesiva energía y efusividad, pero Bella, como se había presentado, parecía encantada con ella, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

—Bueno, ella y su novio Jasper se comprometieron hace poco y decidieron empezar a vivir juntos, cuando ella y yo nos mudamos a este lugar acordamos que pagaríamos la mitad del alquiler cada uno, pero obviamente ahora ella debe encargarse de otras cosas y no pude estar pagando un lugar en el que ya no vive, por eso decidió buscar a alguien más— le expliqué, ella sólo asintió esperando a que la llevara a las demás habitaciones.

Entramos primero a mi habitación, con un poco de vergüenza le mostré el lugar rápidamente, después el baño completo y finalmente la que podría ser su habitación, estaba vacía naturalmente, pero así se podía apreciar mejor su amplitud, las paredes estaba pintadas de un lavanda muy claro, el armario era de un blanco inmaculado y las cortinas de un azul pálido, ella se acercó a éstas y las abrió de par en par, pudiendo contemplar el central park en toda su extensión.

—Es precioso, todo el lugar lo es, pero…— no completó su frase, en lugar de eso se perdió en sus pensamientos.

— ¿No te gustó? — pregunté un poco decepcionado, ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y negó con fervor.

—No, al contrario, me encanta, es magnífico, pero, sólo podría quedarme por unos meses— dijo con un sonrisa triste.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté con curiosidad

—Digamos que después tendré una residencia un poco más…permanente— dijo con una mueca, no estaba comprendiendo nada pero sí sabía una cosa.

—Quédate— le pedí casi en un susurro, ella me miró desconcertada pero no apartó su vista de la mía, ella terminó con la lucha de miradas y volvió sus ojos hacía la ventana.

— ¿Cuándo puedo mudarme? — preguntó finalmente, con una ligera sonrisa colándose por sus labios, provocando que yo también sonriera.

—Cuando tú prefieras.

—Bien, entonces estaré aquí mañana en la tarde, ¿Está bien? — preguntó, cerrando más su abrigo a su alrededor, me preguntaba si tendría frió, cosa que era imposible pues la calefacción estaba funcionando a la perfección, de no ser así yo me estaría congelando con la ligera camisa que estaba usando.

—Seguro, está muy bien.

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces, compañero— dijo tendiéndome su mano, yo la tomé rápidamente, quedé atónito con lo delgada y frágil que se sentía, la piel era muy suave, quizás demasiado, se sentía como si se pudiera romper, ella apartó su mano, sonrojándose suavemente porque había sostenido su mano entre la mía demasiado tiempo.

Salió de la habitación y yo la seguí, acompañándola hacia la puerta, me sonrió una sola vez más y se fue sin mirar atrás, yo miré distraídamente mi mano, recordando la fragilidad de la de Bella, se sentía demasiado delgada, y fría, su contacto a pesar de la calefacción y su abrigo era frio, el sonido de mi teléfono me despertó de mis cavilaciones.

—Hola— pregunté, sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

—_Dime que ha aceptado._ — me ordenó Alice al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí Al, ella ha aceptado— le dije yendo hacia mi habitación, no quería volver a pasar una noche en el sofá.

—_Eso es maravilloso_— gritó eufórica.

—Un día de estos me dejaras sordo— me quejé pero a ella no le importó.

—_No seas un bebé, por cierto, dejé un poco de comida en el horno y será mejor que no quede ni una sola migaja, no creas que no sé que nos has estado alimentándote bien, Edward Cullen_— refunfuñó.

—Rayos Alice, eres una pesada, Jasper no sabe en lo que se está metiendo— ella iba a protestar pero algo la detuvo, escuché unas cuantas voces y después la voz de Alice de nuevo.

—_Tengo que colgar, te veré mañana, cena y descansa, te quiero_— antes de que pudiera responder ella terminó la llamada, lancé mi teléfono lejos y me encaminé a la cocina, conociendo como conocía a mi hermana era mejor no tentar a mi suerte y acabarme la maldita cena.

Dos horas después, ya habiendo cenado y con mi cabello mojado por la ducha, me recosté en mi cama y me dejé ir al mundo de los sueños, esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Isabella.

* * *

_Hola, uno, dos, tres, probando, ¿Está encendido? Sí lo está. HOLA!, ya sé, dirán, "Andy, ¿Sacas nueva historia y no puedes ni completar una? Yo les diré (música dramática y triste) Así es, estoy con una nueva historia, ¿Que por qué? Muy sencillo, ¡Estoy loca!_

_La verdad es que esta idea se me vino a la cabeza hace muy poco (al principio no suena como nada nuevo, pero lo es, claro que lo es y no lo digo porque yo la escriba y sepa todo lo que va a pasar, en realidad sí lo digo por eso pero, ustedes entienden) y la escribí como una posesa, y ya la tengo terminada, así que he decidido subirla, si les gusta la seguiré subiendo, si no les gusta, !La elimino y ya! !Así de simple!_

_Si de casualidad creen en mi locura y han leído alguna de mis otras historias, !No las voy a abandonar! Lo que es "No soy perfecto" está un poco atrasada porque es mucho más complicado, es lo mismo que Manual del Hombre perfecto, pero con un fondo totalmente diferente, (la verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando) ¡Es muy difícil! pero tengan paciencia que serán recompensadas mis bellas lectoras, actualizaré y seremos todas muy felices._

_ Tengan un excelente día. Besos. An._


	2. Mudanza

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. *ATENCIÓN! Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado para Jupy, quien fue el primer review de esta historia, miles de gracias hermosa, aquí está lo prometido***_

* * *

"**Y sonreía, como si temiera lastimar con sus palabras" Ángeles Mastretta.**

**Cap.2**

**Mudanza.**

Revolví de nuevo los huevos en el sartén, cuidando que las tostadas no se quemaran, la cafetera sonó avisando que el café estaba listo, serví un poco de jugo que había exprimido en dos vasos, puse un poco de tocino y también lo freí, escuché cómo se abría la puerta principal y me volteé para ver a una muy feliz Alice entrando por la puerta.

—Al, tú ya no vives aquí, debes tocar como todo el mundo— le dije medio serio, luchando porque no descubriera mi broma, ella sólo me sacó la lengua y dejó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, llevaba varias bolsas con ella.

—Oh, has hecho el desayuno—dijo con voz ilusionada, me encogí de hombros y le pasé una taza con café humeante.

— ¿Huevos? — le pregunté sirviéndolos.

—Y jugo de naranja, por favor— dijo sonriente y recargándose en la isla de la cocina.

— ¿A qué has venido? — le pregunté tomando un poco de café, ella prácticamente devoraba su comida.

—Dios, amo a Jazz con toda mi vida pero nunca podrá preparar un desayuno tan delicioso como tú— yo me reí y negué, ella tragó su comida y continuó — He venido porque yo tengo las llaves de Bella, como te habrás dado cuenta— asentí y volví para dejar mi taza en el fregadero.

El intercomunicador sonó y corrí a contestar.

— ¿Sí?

—_Soy yo_— dijo Bella simplemente, apreté el botón para abrir y momentos después ella tocó la puerta.

—Hola— la saludé con un poco más de entusiasmo del común a lo que ella sonrió, llevaba un abrigo azul eléctrico que le quedaba bastante bien, con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y la piel como siempre blanca.

—Qué tal Edward, he traído mis cosas, no son muchas claro— dijo un tanto apenada y sonrojándose levemente, tan distraído estaba con sus mejillas que no me di cuenta que ella seguía afuera, congelándose, hasta que llegó Alice.

—Edward, la pobre Bella está afuera y tú estás aquí parado como un tonto, quítate— me empujó, con una fuerza que no se adivinaría en una chica tan pequeña como lo era mi hermana. — ¡Bella! — saltó mi hermana sobre ella, abrazándola.

—Hola, Alice— sonrió y le respondió el abrazo ligeramente, noté que hizo una mueca y tuve que intervenir.

—Bien, Al, será mejor que dejes entrar a Bella— ella la soltó y ambas entraron, algo extraño había sentido cuando pronuncie su nombre, como cierta satisfacción.

—He contratado un camión para mis cosas— nos informó, fue cuando reaccione y volví a abrir la puerta.

—Es cierto, será mejor que bajemos a ayudar.

Bajamos por el ascensor del edificio en el que se encontraba el apartamento, el edificio no era de más de tres apartamentos, el mío, o más bien el nuestro, quedaba en la segunda planta.

Afuera se encontraban dos hombres de mediana edad, se veían un poco cansados pero no fueron groseros en ningún momento, dejaron un escritorio de madera caoba, un librero bastante grande y la cabecera de una cama, por suerte Alice había dejado su colchón en nuestro apartamento, entre Alice, Bella y yo subimos sus cajas, tenía al menos unas cuatro cajas llenas de libros y las otras dos que llevaba apenas si tenían ropa, lo cual molestó muchísimo a mi hermana.

Alice había sido muy amable de pasar su tarde ayudándonos a instalar, desempacar y acomodar todo la habitación de Bella, pero igual había sido mucho trabajo, sobre todo con sus libros, tenía muchísimos.

—De verdad Bella, eres extraña, ¿Cómo puede un chica, o en realidad cualquier persona, tener sólo dos cajas de ropa y zapatos? — chilló mi hermana, una vez estuvimos todos en la sala descansando un poco.

—Bueno, tuve que deshacerme de mucha ropa hace tiempo— dijo ella, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento aparente.

—Deberíamos ir…— pero antes de que mi hermana terminara Bella la cortó.

—No digas la palabra compras, detesto ir — ella se veía tan seria y triste cuando lo dijo que me molesté mucho con mi hermana.

—Alice, creo que ya debes irte.

—Pero, Edward— la corté y negué, ella sólo bufó pero se levantó, tomó su abrigo y se dispuso a irse.

—Alice— la llamó Bella desde su lugar en el diván.

—Dime, Bella— dijo falsamente seria, yo conocía a mi hermana así que sólo bufé por su mala actuación.

—No estás molesta, ¿cierto? — ¿¡Qué!? Alice sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó a ella, yo sólo las veía, estupefacto de que Bella se hubiera creído la treta de mi hermana.

—Me sentí un poco lastimada Bella, pero por culpa de mi hermano, no has hecho nada malo— la reconfortó.

—Me alegro— dijo simplemente, relajada y sonriéndole.

—Adiós, monstruo— se despidió de mí, dándome un beso y saltando fuera del apartamento.

—Ella es especial— dijo Bella, refiriéndose al demonio de mi hermana.

—Yo diría que está loca, pero especial también funciona— dije en broma, ella sonrió pero pronto su sonrisa decayó.

—Bella… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy un poco cansada por empacar y desempacar todo, pero estoy bien, gracias— me dijo sonriendo.

—Quizás quieras algo de comer— le dije tratando de animarla.

— ¿Tú cocinas? —me preguntó escéptica, me hice el falso ofendido y me volteé justo como lo había hecho Alice.

—Vamos Edward, lo siento, anda, ciérrame la boca y prepara algo para comer.

—Bien, acompáñame— ella se levantó aunque estuvo a punto de caer, por instinto quise sostenerla pero ella se sujetó de la cabecera del diván.

—Creo que me levanté muy rápido, vamos— me alentó y siguió a la cocina.

Saqué varias cosas de la nevera, un poco de carne, unas verduras y de la alacena un poco de pasta.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudar? — me preguntó viendo a todas las cosas que había sobre la cocina.

—Olvídalo, yo haré la cena, tú descuida.

—Bueno, quería asegurarme de que sobreviviéramos esta noche— bromeó nuevamente, provocando que riera también.

Cuando terminé de preparar la cena ambos nos sentamos para poder charlar mucho mejor y conocernos, algo que realmente quería hacer desde que la había visto atravesar la puerta del lugar.

—Bien, me gustaría conocer un poco más sobre ti, Bella, ya sabes, sólo para saber que no eres ninguna psicótica o una asesina a sueldo— ella rió y tomó un poco de soda.

—Bueno, no sé, ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras quitar de tu camino? — dijo siguiéndome el juego.

—No, en absoluto.

—Entonces no soy una asesina a sueldo, por lo otro, bueno ya sabes, mientras tome mis medicinas todo está bien— reí con ganas, hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba una noche tan relajada, básicamente desde que había entrado a la facultad de medicina y mis hermanos habían hecho sus relaciones mucho más serias.

—Vamos, Edward, mejor cuéntame sobre ti, seguro tienes una vida emocionante— me dijo entusiasta.

—Yo no diría eso, trabajo en un hospital más horas de las que duermo, toco un poco el piano y ya sabes — le dije encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia— Paso el tiempo con la loca de mi hermana, mi hermano Emmett y mis amigos, que casualmente son el prometido de Al y la esposa de Emmett.

—Vaya, suena realmente aburrido— yo reí y asentí, era la pura verdad pero ella lo había dicho como si fuera una broma.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Mis padres viven en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington, hace pocos meses vivía en Seattle, pero después decidí mudarme aquí, trabajo en una editorial— dijo como si no fuera nada.

— ¿Te gusta escribir? — por la cantidad de libros que había traído con ella era más que obvio que le gustaba leer.

—Lo hago desde que tengo uso de razón, solía contarle cuantos para dormir a los niños del preescolar de mi madre cuando yo tenía unos seis o siete años— me contó con ojos brillantes y una tímida sonrisa.

—Vaya, eso sí que suena impresionante— le dije de todo corazón.

—Bueno, no tanto como ser médico.

—Eso es lo que todos creen, pero tampoco es la gran cosa— traté de quitarle importancia pero ella me miró mal.

—Edward, en tus manos podrías tener la vida de una persona, salvarla, darle la posibilidad de pasar una navidad más con su familia, de ascender en su trabajo, de que pueda enamorarse, casarse y tener hijos, que los vea crecer, llorar la muerte de sus padres y no al revés, tener nietos, morir cuando es viejo y no por una estúpida enfermedad— sus ojos estaban cristalinos y le temblaba el labio, claramente estaba pensando en algo que yo desconocía, pero regresó de lo profundo de su mente y se aclaró la voz. — Claro que es la gran cosa— me espetó molesta.

—Claro que sí— le dije, no queriendo que se volviera a molestar, al ver mi rostro sonrió con arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, a veces me pierdo y no sé ni lo digo, debe ser el cansancio, será mejor que me vaya a dormir— se levantó y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, antes de que comenzara a limpiar su plato la detuve.

—Descuida yo lo haré.

—Pero tú has preparado la cena— me dijo como debatiéndose entre dejarme lavar la vajilla o no.

—Y tú has tenido un día muy largo, no te preocupes, no me molesta— la vi fijamente, desde que había llegado había querido hacerlo, pero no me tenía el valor para hacerlo, sin embargo ahora con la corta distancia que nos separaba se me hacía algo muy fácil de hacer, ella apartó su mirada más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

—Bien, pero mañana yo haré la cena y lavaré la vajilla, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo firmemente.

—Sí, capitán— le dije haciendo un saludo militar, recordando cuando de pequeños Jasper, Emmett y yo jugábamos a los soldados, por supuesto Jasper siempre era el general.

—Bien, y no olvide guardar los restos de la cena, descanse soldado— me dijo ella en tono de soldado también e imitando mi saludo— Hasta mañana, Edward— me dijo tomándome totalmente desprevenido y plantando un beso en mi mejilla, pude ver cómo se había sonrojado débilmente pero salió disparada hacia su habitación.

Como todo un adolescente coloqué mi mano en mi mejilla y la dejé descansar ahí por un buen rato, hasta que sentí que el cosquilleo que el beso de Bella había dejado desaparecía, sacudiendo la cabeza tomé los platos y los fregué todos, no tenía sentido cargar el lavavajillas de todos modos, terminé mi labor y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, pero antes de poder entrar me quedé observando detenidamente a la habitación de mi nueva compañera, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba convencido de no podía ser malo, en absoluto.

Me desperté con el olor de panqueques y café, la última vez que había despertado con un olor similar proveniente de la cocina yo aun vivía con mis padres.

Salí de debajo de las sabanas de mi cama como si tuviera un resorte, debía agradecer la calefacción o mis pies se habrían congelado con el frio del piso, aun así debía recordar aumentar unos cuantos grados al termostato, y pronto.

—Buenos días— me saludó una sonriente Bella, envuelta en un enorme suéter de lana, sí, definitivamente debía aumentar unos grados.

—Buenos días, Bella, eso huele delicioso— le dije señalando a lo que cocinaba.

—Me alegro, hace tiempo que no preparo panqueques y temía que fueran un desastre— me dijo nerviosa.

—Pues, créeme, se ven geniales. — ella sonrió y sirvió varios en un amplio plato, bañándolos con miel.

Pasé a su lado y tomé dos tazas para servir un poco de café, pero antes de servir la segunda ella me detuvo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no tomo café.

— ¿Qué? Todo el mundo toma café— le dije desconcertado.

—Lo sé— dijo sonriendo levemente, pero no agregó nada, tomé un vaso y serví en él un poco de leche, ella sólo asintió.

Tomamos nuestros platos y nos sentamos a tener un relajado desayuno.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Bastante bien, gracias, debo confesarte que nunca se me ha dado muy bien eso de dormir en lugares extraños, peor este lugar tiene algo…no sé, me relaja— dijo alzándose de hombros.

—Me alegro— fue todo lo que pude decir, a diferencia de ella yo apenas había podido pegar el ojo, me sentía inquieto con ella al otro lado de mi habitación, preguntándome si ella estaba bien o si necesitaría algo, pero al parecer había dormido de lo mejor.

—Parece que tú no dormiste muy bien— afirmó, notando las ojeras bajo mis ojos.

—No pude evitar quedarme pensando en lo que dijiste sobre el ser médico, creo que no había valorado realmente mi trabajo hasta que dijiste todo eso, sobre la vida de una persona— le dije más para no confesarle que su presencia me había puesto…nervioso.

—Fui grosera, lo lamento — se disculpó, yo negué.

—Sólo me dijiste la verdad, me abriste los ojos, gracias Bella — ella se sonrojó y cubrió su cara con su cabello, el resto del desayuno lo pasamos en silencio.

Mientras fregábamos los trastes, después de una discusión sobre quien lo haría, se me ocurrió algo.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, Bella? — le pregunté cómo no queriendo la cosa, ella pensó un momento y después se tensó levemente.

—Tengo algo que hacer— fue todo lo que dijo, dejo escurriendo los trastes ahora limpios, se secó las manos y salió de la cocina, dejándome ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Me tomó unos poco minutos más despertar de mi estupefacción y salir de la cocina, ¿Había hecho algo malo?, era la pregunta del millón, me senté en el sofá más cercano y encendí la televisión, comencé a cambiar los canales distraídamente, más atento a los leves sonidos que salían de la habitación de Bella que de lo que pasaba en la pantalla, veinte minutos después ella salió, completamente cambiada, con su abrigo blanco cubriéndola y con el cabello atado en un apretado moño.

Traté de que no notara que había estado espiándola a la distancia y me concentré en la televisión, ella se aclaró la garganta y me miró con ojos tristes.

—Edward, lamento haber sido tan descortés hace rato — dijo bajando la mirada.

—Bella— la llamé, tenía muchas más ganas de levantarme y volver a verla directo a los ojos como ayer en la noche, pero me resistí y esperé a que levantara su rostro, cuando lo hizo sus ojos ya no brillaban por las lágrimas pero seguían tristes.

—Fui un poco metiche, no es tu culpa, todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?— ella asintió y sonrió levemente.

—Debo salir, te veré en la noche— estuve a punto de ofrecerme a llevarla donde fuera pero me callé y sólo asentí, se despidió a lo lejos de mí y salió del apartamento, en cuanto se fue la inquietud desapareció, pero dejó un leve toque de vacío en el lugar, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco, sólo conocía a una persona que era capaz de calmar la agitación en mi interior, busqué mi celular y marqué el número dos de mi línea directa, al segundo tono contestó.

—_Hola cariño, es bueno escuchar de ti_— me saludó mi madre al otro lado de la bocina.

—No es como si no te hubiera llamado el miércoles pasado, mamá— ella rió pues era cierto.

—_Bien, tienes un punto, ¿Estás bien?_ — preguntó ahora preocupada.

— ¿Debe haber una emergencia para llamar a mi madre? — pregunté falsamente indignado, ella bufó y rió.

—_Por lo general, cariño_— yo reí aunque me sentí un poco culpable, pues sí había una emergencia, una emergencia mental.

—_Te espero en media hora_— fue lo único que dijo mi madre en respuesta de mi silencio, rayos, mi madre era buena.

—Te veré en media hora, mamá— terminé la llamada y corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme, me puse unos pantalones cualquiera y una camisa blanca, tomé una sudadera y una chamarra negra, pues hacía bastante frío afuera, mi cabello era indomable como siempre así que tampoco le vi mucho caso rasurarme, después de todo hoy era domingo, tomé unas gafas negras, aunque no había mucho sol igual me las coloqué, tomé mi cartera, mi celular, mis llaves y salí rumbo a la casa de mis padres.

* * *

_Uno, dos, tres, probando, Hola, qué tal, ¿Cómo les va en este frío (por lo menos por aquí donde yo vivo hace mucho frío) viernes por la noche? Yo estoy muy, muy, extremadamente, triste, la verdad es que odio el frío y la lluvia (mucho más que Bella lo hace) añadiendo que mis vacaciones ya se acercan y mi viaje planeado se canceló, no tengo nada que hacer en la escuela y mis amigas del alma no podrán estar conmigo hasta dentro de varias semanas todavía, así que me dije "Andy, tú sí tienes algo que hacer, no te deprimas y levántate a actualizar tus historias". Por el momento sólo actualizaré ésta, lo siento de verdad, pero como dije en el capítulo pasado, ya está terminado, sólo tengo que revisar y corregir y subir la historia, si ustedes quieren por supuesto, estaré actualizando pronto mi perfil y así podrán encontrar mi Facebook y mi Twitter donde podrán ponerse en contacto conmigo siempre que quieran, no tengo más que decir sólo que espero que les agrade el capítulo y nos estamos viendo pronto, un enorme abrazo desde aquí (donde escribo) hasta ustedes (donde me leen) LAS AMO, An. _


	3. Medianoche

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. *LEER NOTA***_

* * *

"**Una mujer se vuelve mágica cuando las circunstancias la obligan a hacer magia".- Xavier Velasco**

**Cap.3**

**Medianoche.**

— ¡Cariño! — me saludó efusivamente mi madre tan pronto me tuvo frente a ella en la entrada de su casa.

—También te he extrañado, mamá— la piqué un poco, ella me soltó para darme un ligero coscorrón, nada que no mereciera.

—Tu padre está adentro— me dijo mi madre, colgándose de mi brazo y entrando conmigo a la gran mansión blanca.

Era increíble cómo a pesar del paso de los años aquella casa seguía idéntica, como si el tiempo no la tocara, los muebles, los colores, las fotografías, éstas últimas habían ido aumentando con el paso de los años, pero las mismas de mis hermanos y yo de bebés seguían en su lugar, como si nunca las removieran, el inconfundible aroma de las flores de Esme y la música proveniente del despacho de mi padre.

—Pensé que hoy trabajaba— le dije distraídamente.

—Tiene el día porque cubrió a un doctor unos días antes.

—Ah— fue lo único que pude decirle, entramos a la sala de la casa y nos sentamos en los amplios sillones que habían, la casa mi mis padre siempre me había parecido acogedora, un lugar en el que me podía refugiar y encontrar tranquilidad, pero hoy, por alguna razón no me hacía sentir como en casa.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, cielo? — me preguntó mi madre, Esme siempre había sido perspicaz cuando se trataba de sus hijos, pero conmigo, parecía como si pudiera leerme la mente.

—Mamá no sé qué me pasa, quizás esté resfriado.

—Has estado trabajando demasiado, cariño, recuerdo cuando tu padre lo hacía, el pobre apenas si podía verme— dijo con pena, seguro recordando su época de novios.

— ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? — le pregunté esperanzado, ella siempre había sabido darme una respuesta correcta.

—Quizás deberías empezar a buscar a alguien más con quién compartir tu tiempo, ya sabes, dejar un poco el trabajo y salir— me dijo sonriendo divertida.

— ¿Estás insinuando que debo buscarme una novia? — pregunté entre divertido y escéptico.

—No lo insinúo, cariño, insinuar es de chismoso, yo te lo estoy sugiriendo, mira a tus hermanos, Emmett va a hacer casi un año de casado con Rosalie y Alice se ha comprometido— me recordó.

—Es diferente, ellos se conocen desde que tenían pañales— le recordé a mi vez.

—El que ellos hayan encontrado al amor de sus vidas en frente de su casa no significa que tú no puedas hacerlo.

—No lo sé mamá, además ellos ya tienen su especialidad, a mí aun me falta un poco para terminar mi residencia en el hospital.

—No te estoy diciendo que te comprometas y te cases con tu vecina, cariño, sólo te estoy diciendo que salgas un poco más, conozcas a más personas, por favor Edward, estamos en Nueva York, no creo que no puedas encontrar entre todo este mundo de gente a una persona que por lo menos te atraiga— me reprendió.

—Hace tanto tiempo de la última vez que salí, que ya ni sé cómo es que alguien te atraiga, mamá— le dije escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, con pena, mi madre me acarició el cabello y la espalda.

—Edward, mi cielo, no te avergüences, tu padre era igual cuando lo conocí, tendría unos veinte años y él empezaba en la facultad de medicina, tu tío Eleazar tuvo que forzarlo a ir con él a un club una noche— dijo mi madre recordando.

—Mamá, conozco su historia no tienes que…

—Pues parece que debo recordártela para que entiendas, no me interrumpas y escucha— ahora sabía de dónde había sacado Alice semejante carácter.

—Yo trabajaba como mesera en ese club, pero no quería atender su mesa, así que mi amiga Carmen y yo intercambiamos mesa, en lugar de atender a tu padre atendí a unos tipos que sólo querían ir a causar problemas, Carmen había quedado prendada de Eleazar desde el primer momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta que me estaban molestando no dudo en ir a ayudarme, como Eleazar también se había quedado fascinado con ella corrió a ayudarla, pero no Carlisle, él no sabía qué podía hacer, así que sólo se quedó ahí sentado, cuando se dio cuenta que ni Carmen ni Eleazar podían hacer mucho se armó de valor y se acercó.

—La rodeé por la cintura y me la llevé conmigo, así de sencillo— terminó de decir mi padre quien llegaba en ese momento, sentándose junto a mi madre, verlos sonriéndose me conmovió, ambos perdidos en sus recuerdos, Esme con su cabello caramelo hasta los hombros, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes como los míos, Carlisle con su cabello rubio, su piel igual de blanca y los ojos azules como los de mis hermanos, sin duda ellos combinaban a la perfección.

—Papá, mamá— los llamé una vez me di cuenta que no saldrían de su trance por sí solos.

—Lo siento, hijo, es inevitable— sonrió mi padre, abrazando a mi mamá por la cintura.

—El caso es, cariño, que tu padre tampoco sabía qué hacer, sólo siguió su instinto, lo que le dictaba la razón, cuando menos lo pensó él y yo ya estábamos saliendo— ambos rieron y yo los acompañé.

—Escucha a tu madre, hijo, ella sabe lo que dice— me aconsejó mi padre, sabiendo que no podría haber mejor persona para confiar que Esme Cullen.

—Ambos tienen razón, gracias, mamá— la abracé afectuosamente. — Y gracias, papá, no pudiste haber elegido a una mejor madre para tus hijos— él sonrió y asintió, a él también lo abracé y prometí visitarlos más seguido, salí del lugar con más ánimos que con los que había llegado.

Subí a mi auto y conduje de regreso a mi apartamento, sabía que necesitaba hacer un cambio en mi vida, salir y buscar a esa persona con la que pasaría mi vida entera, sólo esperaba que ella me estuviera esperando a mí.

Al llegar a mi casa el olor a pizza y chocolate me pegó fuerte, incluso sin abrir la puerta, risas detrás de ella también se llegaban a escuchar, decidí dejarme de especulaciones y abrí la puerta.

Me quedé de piedra al encontrar a mis amigos y hermanos conversando animadamente entre ellos, ¿Cómo rayos habían entrado a mi casa? ¿No se suponía que Alice me había entregado su llave? Tan pronto como mis preguntas se realizaron fueron contestadas, una muy sonriente Bella regresaba de la cocina junto con Alice.

— ¡Al fin llegas! — me recriminó Emmett, quien estaba sentado junto con Rosalie y Jasper.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¿Qué crees que está pasando, tontito? Como siempre nos dejas plantados cuando hacemos planes, le pregunté a Bella si había problema en reunirnos aquí y a ella, a diferencia de ti, le pareció una grandiosa idea— me aclaró Alice, sentándose en las piernas de su prometido, quien devoraba un gran trozo de pizza casera.

—Espero que no te moleste — me dijo Bella, sonrojada.

—No hay problema— le dije tranquilizándola, digo, me hubiera molestado antes de esta tarde, pero Esme tenía razón, debía dejar de evitar a la gente y relajarme.

Tomé un pedazo de pizza y me senté en el diván, junto a Bella, ya que Emmett y Rosalie abarcaban todo el sillón de tres plazas y Alice junto con Jasper se habían apropiado del sillón de dos plazas.

—La pizza está deliciosa— concedí una vez me tragué mi primer pedazo, sí me lo tragué, creo que apenas si lo mastiqué.

—Bella la hizo, hombre es una gran cocinera, creo que se ha robado una parte de mi corazón— concedió Emmett, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Rosalie.

—Claro que tú siempre tendrás mi alma, bebé—la reconfortó él, ella alisó su ceño y se quedo contenta.

— ¿Por qué querías esconder a Bella solo para ti, eh, Edward? — me preguntó Rosalie, molestándome, rayos, ella no podía ser más perfecta para Emmett.

—Quizás yo era quien me estaba escondiendo de ustedes, Rose— me defendió Bella, aunque estaba sonrojada no quitaba su mirada de la de Rosalie, ella la miró mal por haber arruinado su broma pero después sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

—Demonios, esta chica me agrada— dijo Rose, todos rieron, incluyéndome y le devolví una sonrisa agradecida a Bella por haberme salvado, cosa que nadie nunca había hecho, al menos con mi cuñada.

La noche pasó de lo más divertida, decidimos jugar un poco de tenis en nuestra consola Wii, Bella se había negado educadamente a jugar, pero se reía de todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos, tratando de ganar, por supuesto quien se llevo la victoria fue Alice, nadie había podido con ella, yo había estado cerca, pero me venció en el último punto por unos centímetros.

—Yo creo que lo hiciste genial— me consoló Bella, sentada nuevamente junto a mí, en el diván.

—Pero aun así, no se le quita lo perdedor, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedes contra Alice "saque de fuego" Cullen? — todos rieron por las locuras de mi hermana.

—El próximo domingo quiero la revancha— la reté, todos se quedaron callados y exceptuando a Bella, todo me miraban con la boca abierta.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Nos veremos la próxima semana? — preguntó esperanzado Emmett, yo los vi raro pero igual asentí.

Todos se me vinieron encima, incluso aplastando a Bella y uniéndola al abrazo grupal.

—Oh, gracias hermanito, gracias— lloriqueó Alice.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? — pregunté aun más extrañado.

—Edward, es tan raro que nos dejes estar cerca de ti, ya ni siquiera te veíamos en las comidas de Esme— me explicó Jasper, ¿Así que era sólo por eso? ¿Sería que de verdad había alejado tanto a mi familia?

—Están exagerando— les dije, pero Rosalie me cortó.

—Claro que no, tú nos estabas evitando como si fuéramos unos malditos leprosos, y no te atrevas a negarlo, Cullen, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tiene desde la última vez que te vi? Ocho meses, ¡Ocho malditos meses! — me recriminó Rosalie, rayos, de verdad lo había arruinado.

—Chicos, lo lamento, de verdad, para compensarlos pueden venir todos los domingos que quieran— les aseguré, ellos sólo asintieron y me aseguraron que aquí estarían todos los domingos posible, sólo si Bella cocinaba.

—Haré lo que pueda — les prometió.

Cerca de las diez de la noche comenzaron a irse, primero Rosalie y Emmett, pues él tenía turno en el hospital muy temprano y Rose una sesión fotográfica, media hora más tarde se fueron Jasper y Alice, o más bien los eché de la casa en cuanto vi lo cansada que estaba Bella.

—La noche ha sido magnifica, hermanito, agradécele a Bella que haya hecho esto por ti— me recomendó mi hermana antes de saltar fuera del que antes era su apartamento.

—Ya era hora de que salieras de tu cueva, amigo— se burló Jasper, saliendo detrás de su novia.

Al regresar a la sala me encontré con Bella levantando los platos y limpiando todo a su paso, rápidamente la detuve y le quite un vaso de su mano, volviendo a sentir su fría mano en el camino.

—Bella, deja esto, ya has hecho el desayuno hoy y la cena de todos nosotros, deberías irte a dormir, luces muy pálida— a pesar de su piel blanca se veía aun más pálida, ella abrió grandes sus ojos en cuento le dije eso y soltó el vaso, de no ser porque yo lo tenía sujeto éste hubiera caído.

—Buenas noches— me dijo quedamente y se fue a su habitación, esta vez sin beso en la mejilla.

Terminé de limpiar todo y dejé que el lavavajillas se encargara de los platos y vasos sucios y yo sólo limpié la sala.

Cerca de las doce terminé mi labor, incluida la descarga del lavavajillas y decidí que hoy había estado suficientemente sucio así que tomé una ducha y me rasuré la creciente barba, fuera como fuera en el hospital pedían una excelente higiene personal, salí sólo con una camiseta y unos pantalones holgados y viejos de pijama, me estaba secando el pelo con la toalla cuando lo escuché, fue un sonido muy bajo pero fue lo suficientemente claro como para que lo escuchara y mi corazón se detuviera, sólo para recomenzar su ritmo más rápidamente, la toalla se resbaló de mi mano y corrí hacía la puerta de la habitación de Bella, me detuve antes de abrir la puerta porque supe que no sería buena idea molestarla de aquella manera, sin embargo el sonido se volvió a escuchar.

Era un quejido muy bajo, sordo y gutural, podía escuchar una respiración agitada, como si acabara de correr un maratón, después el sonido fue mucho más alto, más agudo y le siguieron unos leves quejidos, ya no podía quedarme ahí, tenía que entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, maldita sea.

—Bella— la llamé tratando de controlar mi pánico, pero no contestaron. — Bella— la volví a llamar, nada.

Comencé a forcejear con el pomo de la puerta, pero no podía abrirla.

—Bella, Bella, por favor, Bella, ¿Estás bien?, ¡Bella! — le grité sin poder ocultar más mi pánico.

— ¿Edward? — escuché un leve susurró a través de la puerta, logrando que mi corazón saltara.

— ¡Bella! — la llamé en respuesta.

—Edward, vete— fue lo único que escuché a continuación.

—Bella, no puedo irme, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? — ¿Cómo me pedía que me fuera?

—Estoy bien, me sentó mal la pizza, ahora vete por favor— me dijo entrecortadamente, como si le costara todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo si quiera respirar.

—Bella…

—Vete— fue lo último que escuché, estaba entrando en pánico al creer que se había desmayado o algo parecido pero escuché su ligera respiración acompasada lo que me afirmaba que estaba dormida, con mucha inseguridad me alejé de su puerta y regresé a mi habitación.

Nuevamente no pude dormir, pero a diferencia de la noche pasada fue por preocupación, no podían culparme, yo era un médico, era natural en mí, supongo, no había ninguna otra razón por la qué me preocupaba, ¿O sí?

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana el cansancio pudo conmigo y caí dormido, mi despertador sonó como siempre a las seis y media de la mañana, los lunes sin duda eran los turnos más pesados, me desperecé y tan pronto las imágenes, o más bien los sonidos de la noche anterior regresaron a mi mente me levanté como un rayo, salí de mi habitación prácticamente arrancando la puerta.

Corrí a la habitación de Bella, pero al abrirla no estaba, su habitación estaba vacía, corrí a la cocina pero tampoco estaba ahí, ¿Sería que ella se había ido tan temprano? Hubiera pasado todo el día preguntándome aquello de no haber sido porque mi localizador comenzó a sonar y tuve que salir corriendo rumbo al hospital.

* * *

_Hola mis bellas lectoras, aquí está el capítulo tres, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! ¿Qué tal les parece la historia? Si no les gusta...bueno, no quiero dejar de publicar así que espero que les guste, en serio que eso es lo único que quiero, que ustedes se sientan complacidas con mis historias, a ver, les voy a decir que mi cabeza loca ya está maquinando una nueva historia (estoy enferma) la verdad que ni sé por qué, pero sigo queriendo publicar, es lo único que realmente me llena y me da algo para no quedarme como oruga envuelta en muchas mantas y dormir hasta que llegue el lunes de nuevo, como sea, si quieren pueden buscarme en Twitter como (arroba) iSoyAndy, pueden dejarme una mención y con gusto respondo, si quieren saber de qué va la próxima historia igual pueden preguntar, que tengan un muy bonito (y congelado) sábado, las adoro, besos enormes, An._


	4. Hospital

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**"Se detuvo mi tiempo y empecé a vivir el suyo, que no era el de los relojes".- Laura Restrepo. **

**Cap.4**

**Hospital.**

—Hey, hermano— me llamó Emmett, desde su lugar en la cafetería del hospital, estaba sentado junto con mi padre y Jasper, desayunando animadamente.

—Buenos días— saludé a todos.

—Emmett recién me contaba lo bien que se la pasaron ayer, espero conocer pronto a tu nueva compañera, ¿Por qué no nos contaste a tu madre y a mí sobre ella? — me preguntó mi querido padre.

—No pensé que fuera necesario— dije encogiéndome de hombros y pidiendo un café.

—Pues deberías llevarla a la próxima comida con Esme— me sugirió Jasper, a lo que sólo pude abrir desmesuradamente mis ojos, casi atragantándome con el café.

— ¿Estás loco? Apenas tiene tres días viviendo conmigo, ¿Cómo quieres que la lleve a casa de mi madre? — le pregunté medio histérico.

—Ed, Ed, estoy diciendo que la lleves como tu amiga, no como otra cosa, ¿En qué estás pensando? — me dijo burlón Jasper, Emmett y mi padre rieron por lo bajo, yo sólo bufé, mi localizador sonó en ese momento, me levanté y sólo tomé un poco del café que tenía en frente de mí.

—Los veré luego.

—Salúdanos a Bella— me gritó Emmett cuando ya me iba.

Llegué a la sala de urgencias donde una pequeña de unos seis o siete años estaba siendo bajada de la ambulancia en una camilla, con el cuello inmovilizado por un collarín y con oxigeno, la madre venía detrás de los camilleros hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Señora, por favor, debe ir a la sala de espera en lo que atendemos a su hija— ella apenas si me escuchó así que llamé a una enfermera para que la acompañara.

Corrí hacia la niña que ahora estaba en una cama del hospital, sus signos vitales eran muy bajos, apenas si podía respirar.

—Diagnostico— pedí al camillero.

—Tenemos al menos dos costillas rotas, posible perforación en el pulmón, golpe en la cabeza con posible conmoción y una pierna rota— pedí a la enfermera que me apoyaba unos cuantos medicamentos para aumentar el ritmo cardiaco y mandé a que hicieran radiografías de inmediato.

Las radiografías estuvieron listas minutos después, la perforación en el pulmón fue descartada pero era necesario que las costillas rotas dejaran de ejercer presión y pudiera respirar normalmente, también ordené un encefalograma para descartar la contusión, por desgracia ésta sí estaba presente, igual se pondría mejor en cuento reparáramos sus costillas y la pierna rota, necesitaba a Emmett.

—Llamen al doctor Emmett, preparen para cirugía, tenemos unas costillas que arreglar— las enfermeras salieron disparadas y Emmett llegó en un santiamén.

—Listo y dispuesto— me dijo Emmett una vez revisó las lesiones, nos lavamos y nos preparamos para la cirugía, yo le ayudaría.

Una hora después salimos de cirugía, las costillas estaban en su lugar al igual que la rodilla, ahora sólo necesitaba que viniera Jasper para que revisara la contusión.

—Creo que serías un buen ortopedista— me dijo Emm mientras nos lavábamos.

—No lo sé, no creo que pueda operar todos los días con The doors como fondo de sonido— le dije, sí, él había tenido la música en alto mientras ayudaba a la pequeña.

—Es sólo para equilibrar el estrés, hermano.

—Me doy cuenta— le dije, me despedí y salí esperando que Jasper ya estuviera con la niña.

—Jasper— fue un alivio verlo revisando las pupilas de la niña.

—Descuida, Edward, la niña está bien, si las costillas hubieran seguido ejerciendo presión la conmoción hubiera empeorado, pronto comenzará a desinflamarse la lesión y ella podrá irse a casa— me dijo guardando su linterna y acomodándose la bata.

—Me alegro.

—Quizás deberías considerar entrar a neurología, te sentaría bien— me dijo, reí pues Emmett me había dicho lo mismo, pero referente a su especialidad.

—No lo sé, el cerebro humano es muy complejo.

—Ya lo creo, hermano— me aseguró, su bipper sonó y tuvo que irse como de rayo.

Una vez la niña estuvo estable y preparada para que la trasladaran a un cuarto, me dirigí a la sala de espera en busca de la madre, la encontré en una de las bancas, totalmente encorvada, llorando.

—Señora. — la llamé, ella inmediatamente levantó su rostro.

—Mi hija…— comenzó pero la detuve.

—Ella está bien, tiene una conmoción por lo que se tendrá que quedar unos días en observación pero ella está fuera de peligro— le informé, ella soltó más lágrimas y se tiró a llorar a mi pecho.

—Gracias, gracias doctor, es usted un ángel, un ángel que ha salvado a mi niña— sus palabras junto con su reacción me hicieron sentir sobrecogido, yo había salvado la vida de una pequeña, una niña que tenía toda una vida por delante, inevitablemente las palabras de Bella de unas noches atrás regresaron a mí, ella tenía tanta razón.

Cuando dejé a la mujer tranquila me di la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a la sala de urgencias pero antes de poder si quiera dar un paso una cabellera castaña llamó mi atención, salía de uno de los consultorios, no sabía exactamente cuál, pero quería saber si era o no Bella, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla mi bipper sonó, maldición, no me quedó más remedio que tomarlo y regresar corriendo a la sala.

— ¿Estás seguro? — me volvió a preguntar mi hermano.

—Ya te dije que no, Emmett, me pareció verla pero no estoy seguro— dije con frustración.

—Bueno, dices que le cayó mal la comida, seguramente vino a hacerse un chequeo o algo así— me dijo mi hermano despreocupado.

—De ser así, ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda? Ella sabe que soy médico.

—Y eres su compañero de apartamento, no puedes culpar a la chica por ser un poco pudorosa— dijo con una mirada sugestiva, provocando malas miradas por mi parte, tenía mucha suerte de que estuviéramos en la recepción del hospital, con todas esas personas mirándonos, preparándonos para salir.

—En lugar de hacerte líos sólo pregúntale y se acabó, cuando llegues a casa seguramente estará ahí— me dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, y lo era, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que hoy no vería a Bella llegando a casa.

—Vale, salúdame a Rose— el asintió y se fue en su enorme jeep.

Yo me tomé un poco más de tiempo pero igual me monté en mi Volvo adorado y viaje tranquilo por las calles de Nueva York hasta mi casa, al entrar me sorprendió el olor a comida casera, pero se podía notar que era de hace tiempo, como lo supuse Bella no estaba, y se sentía condenadamente mal, pero una cacerola estaba en el horno con una nota encima.

"_Estaré fuera hasta la noche, disfruta tu cena, Bella." _Decía la nota, pero era tan impersonal y fría que en lugar de hacerme sentir mejor hizo que mi ánimo decayera.

Necesitaba con tanta urgencia que Bella llegara a casa para poder disipar mis dudas, pero las horas pasaban y pasaban y yo no podía sentirme más intranquilo, finalmente cuando dieron las ocho de la noche tomé una ducha rápida y me coloqué unos pantalones sueltos junto con una gran sudadera, listo para mi turno de la noche, me sentía inseguro de irme sin haber visto a mi compañera pero se me estaba haciendo tarde y debía irme, con un fuerte suspiro tomé mis llaves y salí del apartamento.

Llegué justo a tiempo al hospital para ver salir a mi padre, quien salía con un rostro cansado pero satisfecho, me alegraba que fuera así, en su especialidad no siempre había buenas noticas.

—Papá— lo llamé mientras tomaba mi uniforme y mi bata.

—Hijo.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? — le pregunté realmente interesado.

—Excelente, creo que fue un día muy relajado, pronto dejaremos que la señora Brooks se vaya y la cirugía de Alex ha sido un éxito— me informó mi padre, yo conocía la mayoría de sus casos clínicos, él siempre podía contar con que yo lo escuchara, cuando se es un cirujano especialista en oncología a veces es necesario tener un apoyo que sepa lo difícil que era, y yo siempre estaba dispuesto a serlo.

—Me alegro tanto, la señora Brooks ha estado impaciente por salir y estoy seguro que los padres de Alex están eufóricos— mi padre asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

—Así es hijo, tú entiendes estas cosas, quizás debería decirte que entraras a mi especialidad pero con Jasper y Emmett peleándose por ti es más que suficiente— dijo bromeando.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ellos se han peleado por mí? ¡Vaya! — aunque podía esperarlo de mi cuñado y mi hermano, no era menos sorprendente.

—Sí, bueno, ellos saben lo excelente médico que serás, como sea, yo sé que cualquier especialidad que elijas harás tu mejor esfuerzo siempre— me dijo orgulloso.

—Gracias, papá— le di un ligero abrazo y me despedí de él, seguro de que Esme ya lo estaría esperando y porque debía comenzar mi ronda de siempre.

Comencé con algunos casos menores, pero justo cuando salía, mi enfermera predilecta salió a mi encuentro, Ángela, que era una chica muy atenta y demasiado enamorada de su novio como para pasarse todo su tiempo coqueteando conmigo y descuidar su trabajo.

—Edward, te necesito en la cama 420, la madre de la paciente no deja de hablarle a su hija del ángel que la salvo y ha hecho que la niña se ponga inquieta, ni siquiera quiere comer, sólo quiere ver a su "ángel" — me hizo burla, yo bufé pero igual le sonreí y le agradecí.

Caminé hasta el cuarto que me indicó y abrí con cuidado, esperando no molestarlas demasiado, por supuesto no lo conseguí, tan pronto como la señora me vio saltó de su lugar logrando que la niña se inquietara de inmediato.

— ¡Doctor! ¡Qué bueno que ha venido, mi niña tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo! — noté una mueca en el rostro de la pequeña pero fue tan fugaz que apenas si lo percibí, después fingió una sonrisa y asintió con vehemencia a las palabras de su madre.

—Señora, disculpe pero no puede estar gritando así, ni agitando demasiado a la niña cuando tiene una conmoción como la que tuvo, le voy a pedir que salga un momento en lo que reviso a su hija— la madre miro apenada y sólo asintió, besó el tope de la cabeza de la pequeña y salió sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando se trataba de mis pacientes no me importaba ser estricto y hasta un poco rudo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña? — le pregunté mientras le revisaba las pupilas y su ritmo cardiaco.

—Sophie— me aclaró ella, la miré un momento, pero después asentí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Sophie? — volví a preguntar.

—Me duele— dijo señalando su cabeza.

—Es normal, tuviste un gran golpe, pero se pasara en unos pocos días y podrás irte pronto— le aseguré, revisé el vendaje de sus costados y el de su pierna, asegurándome de que estuviera en su lugar.

—No le diga a mi mamá que no le agradecí con miles de besos el haberme salvado, por favor— me pidió con nerviosismo, rayos, estos padres cada vez eran peores.

—Descuida, Sophie, en realidad no esperaba que lo hicieras, pero me gustaría saber, ¿Qué te pasó? — ella se sonrojó, ese gesto me recordó muchísimo a Bella, aunque ella sólo llegaba a un tono levemente rosa y Sophie parecía un tomate.

—Iba tarde para el colegio y para no perder el autobús solté la mano de mi mamá y me crucé la calle sin fijarme, el conductor de verdad quería frenar, yo lo noté, pero fue todo muy rápido— me aclaró.

—Estoy seguro que no era su intención atropellarte, pero debes tener más cuidado, Sophie, tuviste mucha suerte— le recordé ahora que había terminado con su chequeo y todo estaba en orden.

—Sí, lo tuve a usted como mi doctor— me dijo ella volviéndose a sonrojar, yo sonreí por sus palabras y le revolví su cabello rubio ligeramente.

—Sólo cuídate de acuerdo, y cuida de tu madre— ella sonrió y asintió, le recordé que no debía hacer eso y le ordené descansar, aun le quedaban varios días por delante, me escabullí de la ruidosa madre antes de que me atrapara y no me dejara ir jamás, aun tenía muchos pacientes que atender.

La noche pasó larga y demasiado lenta, sólo hubo un caso de apendicitis que fue solucionado rápidamente, la operación no era tan complicada y por suerte el paciente había sido llevado al hospital en cuestión de minutos, lo que ayudó mucho.

Cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada regresé a casa, estaba molido, y aunque me moría de ganas por asegurarme que Bella estaba sana y salva en casa no pude hacer nada más que tirar mi abrigo al piso y echarme sobre el diván, inmediatamente el sueño llegó a mí pero claramente pude sentir cómo algo suave y abrigador era puesto sobre mi cuerpo y mi pesada cabeza era colocada sobre algo mucho más blando que el incómodo respaldo del diván.

—Descansa, Edward— escuché que susurraban pero mi estado de inconsciencia crecía más y más, así que no podía asegurar si había sido mi imaginación o la realidad, sin embargo esas dulces palabras habían hecho que mi cuerpo se relajara por completo y la obscuridad de la noche se apropiara de mí.

* * *

_Hola preciosas, ¿Cómo ha estado su semana? Para mí bastante aburrida y aun así, muy pesada, me faltan pocos días para vacaciones y me iré a una escapada a acampar y después con unas amigas, estoy muy emocionada con eso, a decir verdad, PERO antes de irme, me gustaría subir uno o dos capítulos más y hacerles saber cómo van los avances de mis nuevas historias (aun no publicadas) si quieren saber de qué tratarán pueden mandarme un mp o buscarme en Twitter como (arroba) iSoyAndy, responderé todo lo que quieran, Entonces ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Apoco no Edward es un excelente médico? Sinceramente a mí Emmett me encanta como cirujano, y Jasper, bueno, es Jasper, las adoro con todo el corazón, agradezco siempre sus comentarios y el apoyo que siempre me dan, son un amor, nos leeremos pronto, besos, An. _


	5. Extraños

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

"**La intensidad de una pasión se mide por la soledad que le precede".- Xavier Velasco. **

**Cap.5**

**Extraños.**

Tres semanas, tres semanas tenía que Bella se había mudado al apartamento y de esas tres semanas apenas si había podido verla los primeros tres días, antes de escucharla quejarse del dolor detrás de su habitación y entrar en total pánico.

Los días se habían vuelto así después de aquel domingo, yo me despertaba lo más temprano posible pero cuando me levantaba ella ya se había marchado, dejaba mi comida preparada junto con pequeñas e impersonales notas en los refractarios, sin embargo, guardaba todas y cada una de las notas, como un pequeño tesoro secreto, las apilaba todas y las unía con un clip para poder guardarlas en mi bolsillo de la bata.

Cuando regresaba por la tarde, ella no llegaba a comer, obligándome a irme a mis segundos turnos sin siquiera verla, ya muy entrada la madrugada, cuando yo regresaba apenas con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme en pie, me tiraba al diván o al primer sillón que encontraba y con apenas un poco de consciencia notaba cómo colocaba una manta encima de mí y una almohada debajo de mi cabeza, despidiéndose siempre con las mismas palabras "_Descansa, Edward" _ había escuchado tantas veces esas palabras que estaba casi convencido de que eran reales y no sólo un sueño.

El viernes que regres temprano y no tenía que volver al hospital, ella había llegado tan tarde que apenas si pude escuchar desde mi habitación cómo la puerta se abría y se cerraba con seguro de nuevo.

El domingo siguiente a ese ella había dejado preparada la cena, como había prometido a todos pero había vuelto a dejar una nota, diciendo que la disculpara con todos por no estar presente pero que debía atender asuntos urgentes que no podían esperar, y así habían seguido todos los días posteriores, este era el último domingo del mes y Bella brillaba, nuevamente, por su ausencia, lo único que la hacía presente era el gran plato de comida que había dejado preparado, otra vez.

—Edward, ¿Por qué no está aquí Bella? Ya lleva tres domingos que nos deja plantados y no la he visto desayunando en el café— me dijo Rosalie medio molesta, mientras acomodaba sus piezas de scrabble y las escondía del tramposo de su marido.

—Es cierto, Eddie, por lo general eres tú quien nos evita— dijo mi hermano, tratando vanamente de espiar las fichas de su esposa.

— ¿Cuál café? — pregunté ignorándolo y guardándome la molestia por el estúpido apodo.

—Ya sabes, al que siempre va a desayunar y eso, la vi hace como dos semanas pero ya no la he visto más— me explicó un poco impaciente Rose.

— ¿Está ella bien? — me preguntó preocupada mi hermana, yo me levanté de mi lugar en el piso de la sala y me alejé hacia la cocina, ganándome miradas curiosas, pero poco me importo.

Bella había estado desayunando fuera de la casa y Rosalie la había visto, pero no me había dicho nada y en los último días no se habían encontrado más, un malestar surcó mi estomago y mi pecho repentinamente.

—Edward— me llamó Rose, quien me había seguido hasta la cocina.

—Estoy bien, Rose— le mentí en balde.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, sabes que te conozco mejor de lo que tú mismo lo haces, no por nada me gané el título de mejor amiga— me dijo molesta y apoyándose en la pared, a un lado de la puerta, mirándome fijamente.

—Rose…

— ¿Qué va mal? — entró preguntando Alice en ese momento, genial.

—Nada enana, vete de aquí— la corrió Rose, ella nos vio mal a ambos y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse me dio una mirada de advertencia que claramente decía que le tendría que contar todo me gustara o no.

—Espera Alice, quédate, es mejor que escuches todo a que tenga que repetirlo después— ella aplaudió y se acercó a mí, Rose bufó pero no dijo nada más, esperando a que le contara todo lo que en las últimas semanas me había estado agobiando.

—No sé qué pasa con Bella, los primeros días fueron grandiosos, mejores de lo que esperaba, no pensé que fuera a aceptar tan bien a la banda de lunáticos que tengo por hermanos y amigos, pero lo hizo y después, esa noche— me detuve en ese momento, pero Alice apretó mi brazo en señal de apoyo.

—Esa noche yo me quedé despierto un poco más, lavando la vajilla, después tomé una ducha y cuando salí, escuché a Bella quejándose en su habitación, fue muy leve, apenas si se podía escuchar pero me preocupé mucho, la llamé como desesperadamente por la puerta pero ella no contestó, cuando estaba a punto de derribar la puerta ella me habló, me dijo que sólo le había sentado mal la cena y que estaría bien, pero después de esos días…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué más pasó? Edward, sabes que detesto el suspenso, escúpelo ya— me ordenó Rose.

—Me evitó como a la peste, en serio, se iba temprano, regresaba tarde, no la veía en absoluto, pero todas las noches que llego como muerto del trabajo ella me cubre con una manta y me acomoda una almohada, para que duerma mejor, y por las mañanas siempre encuentro mi comida preparada, no lo sé siento como si viviera con una extraña, una sombra, a veces siento que ella no es real— confesé pero omití la parte de las notas, ese sería mi secreto para siempre.

—Algo le está pasando, ella no es así— afirmó mi hermana, como si conociera a Bella de toda la vida.

— ¿Crees que esté en drogas? — preguntó Rose, Alice y yo la miramos mal. — ¿Qué? Puede pasar— se defendió, pero obviamente también estaba preocupada, ella, al igual que Alice, prácticamente se había enamorado de Bella, la veía como una gran chica.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Rose, esa cafetería donde se encontraban, ¿Está cerca de su trabajo? — preguntó Alice, podía ver a la pequeña ardilla que tenía en su cabeza corriendo a todo lo que podía.

—Como a dos cuadras, ¿Por qué? — preguntó entusiasmada mi amiga.

—Bien, iremos mañana juntas, la abordaremos y si tiene algún problema le ayudaremos a resolverlo, pobre cosita la ha de estar pasando muy mal— se lamentó mi hermana.

—Yo voy con ustedes— les dije, ya que claramente me estaba sacando de sus planes, ambas me miraron mal pero no estaba dispuesto a que fueran sin mí.

—Claro que no— me aseguró Alice.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no.

—Qué sí.

—Que no y punto final, Edward no puedes faltar al trabajo— maldije por lo bajo, era cierto, no podía simplemente dejar de ir a trabajar, ambas me miraron con una sonrisa triunfal y recordé que no debía hacerles ninguna grosería, al menos si no quería que mi propia madre viniera hasta mi casa y me recordara algunas clases de cómo tratar a una dama.

No me sentía muy a gusto así que mis dos chicas tomaron a sus respectivos hombres y los empujaron fuera de mi apartamento, prometiendo contarme todo lo que pasara mañana, aunque estaban seguras que para en la tarde Bella volvería a ser la misma, yo realmente esperaba que así fuera.

Me fui a la cama, ordenando todo lo que pude, no me preocupé ni siquiera en darme una ducha, ya lo haría por la mañana, mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿De verdad sentía que vivía con una extraña? Sí, era ahora más fácil aceptarlo una vez que lo había confesado a Alice y a Rose, quizás demasiado gay pero no podía evitarlo, ellas sabían lo que hacía y por todo lo que es justo, eran bastante buenas.

Como siempre la puerta se abrió y se cerró cuidadosamente, pero yo tenía un oído que cualquier músico envidiaría, escuché pisadas y revisé la hora, 1:46 a.m. cada día regresaba más tarde y sólo lograba ponerme más nervioso.

Estuve atento a escuchar el sonido de las pisadas de Bella dirigirse a su habitación, pero no lo hicieron, cambiaron su dirección y caminaron hasta mi cuarto, presa del pánico sólo pude hacer una cosa, fingir que estaba durmiendo, me acomodé lo mejor que pude bajo las sábanas y cerré mis ojos lo suficientemente fuerte, con las luces apagadas ella no se daría cuenta de que estaba despierto aun, esperando a que llegara, en cuanto cerré mis ojos el cansancio llegó a mí, Bella demoró más de lo que pensé en entrar y casi caigo por completo en el sueño, de no haber sido por lo que hizo a continuación.

Su mano acarició levemente mis cabellos desordenados y trató de acomodarlos, en un intento sin sentido, pero rayos, se sentía tan bien, sus movimientos suaves y muy ligeros estaban provocando que mi cuerpo callera en un letargo profundo, como si de un hechizo se tratara.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward— susurró con voz rota, ella estaba llorando, ¡Bella estaba llorando! Ningún musculo de mi cuerpo respondía, sentía la cabeza pesada y los parpados aun más pesado, quería levantarme, rayos si quería, pero literalmente, no podía.

Sentí cómo su frente se posaba en mi mejilla y dos gruesas y calientes lágrimas rodaron de sus mejillas hacia mi barbilla, ella las limpio con cuidado y de pronto sentí un frió en el corazón, ¿Por qué Bella estaba llorando? ¿Había sido todo aquello verdad o sólo era mi mente que quería mostrarme en sueños lo cansado y estresado que estaba? Pero no podía creer que la sensación de las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro pudiera sentirse tan real, ¿O sí? Me quedé dormido en no sé cuál de mis tantas preguntas, pero sí sabía algo, primero me ataban de manos y pies y me lanzaban a al rio con un yunque aferrado a mi cintura antes de que Alice fuera sin mí al trabajo de Bella mañana en la mañana.

Entré a la pequeña editorial en el centro de Nueva York, era realmente acogedor y la calefacción del lugar invitaba a que te quedaras dentro y ya jamás salieras, había varias mujeres, unas jóvenes otras un poco mayores, moviéndose de un lado para otro dentro del pequeño edificio, todo estaba lleno de papeles, olía a tinta y a café, el lugar bien decorado con muebles cafés y paredes claras daban un toque muy sencillo pero encantador, añadiendo que cada esquina del lugar tenía ciertos adornos de las empleadas del lugar.

—Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — me preguntó una mujer alta y delgada, rubia y de ojos celestes.

—Estoy buscando a…— el sonido de unas voces provenientes de unos pasillos algo lejanos me detuvieron, podría reconocer la voz tranquila de Bella y el agudo chillido que mi hermana tenía por voz en cualquier lugar. —Ya no importa— la mujer iba a decir algo pero no se lo permití, me escabullí a la salida de nuevo, hacia las frías calles y me encaminé a la cafetería que estaba a pocas cuadras, justo como había dicho Rose.

Me senté en una de las mesas de adentro y pedí un café doble, tomé un periódico de una cesta que estaba cercana al sillón en el que estaba sentado, comencé a ojearlo, sólo prestando real atención a la entrada, pocos minutos después escuché justo lo que estaba esperando.

—No tenías por qué hacer eso— le decía Bella a mi hermana, claramente molesta.

—Pero tu jefa es un encanto, no le molestó en absoluto— decía mi hermana con tono inocente.

—Por eso mismo, no quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de mi jefa ni que me da un trato diferente al que le da a mis compañeras— explicó Bella más calmada.

—Lo siento de verdad, la próxima vez avisaré, como sea, lo que me trae aquí es un asunto realmente serio, Rose quería estar presente pero tuvo una sesión de fotos, así que la representaré en teléfono— esperé unos segundo y se escuchó detrás de la bocina.

—_Hola, Bella_— saludó Rose.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Bella volviendo a irritarse.

—Estamos preocupadas por ti, Bella— le explicó calmadamente mi hermana.

— ¿Por qué?

— _¿Por qué? Porque, demonios Bella, primero nos tratas a todos muy bien, cenamos, nos divertimos y después nos evitas como si fuéramos la mismísima peste negra, digo, ni siquiera Edward llegaba al punto al que tú has llegado_— espetó mi amiga bastante airada, sentía el impulso de ir y callar de una buena vez a Rosalie pero no fue necesario.

—Esto es una tontería, he estado ocupada, eso es todo, ¿Quién se creen que son? — ahora fue el momento de atacar de Bella.

—Tus amigas— dijo tranquilamente Alice, pude ver por sobre el periódico que me ocultaba cómo mi hermana trataba de tomar la mano de Bella y ella la alejaba bruscamente.

—Apenas las conozco de hace unos días, no quieran hablarme ni tratarme como si fuéramos cercanas o algo parecido, porque no lo somos— dijo Bella, pero no parecía molesta, no parecía nada, realmente, su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos, maldita sea, sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalinos por lágrimas no derramadas, tomó su bolso y dejó unos billetes por algo que ni siquiera había tocado y como de rayo salió de la cafetería.

—_Te llamo después, Al_— le dijo Rose a mi hermana y terminó la llamada.

No sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba Bella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y por otro estaban mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, estupefactas por la reciente revelación de Bella.

—Sal de ese maldito periódico de una vez, Edward— me ordenó mi hermana, así lo hice, ella se levantó de su lugar y al igual que Bella dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa, yo la imité y salí pisándole los talones.

El frio aire de la ciudad nos pegó de lleno sobre la cara, ninguno de los dos hablaba, sólo caminábamos, yo la seguía como autómata, aun en shock, de repente mi hermana se paró y fue cuando me di cuenta que habíamos caminado hacia su auto, en ese momento se volteo y me miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos rojos por llorar durante todo el trayecto.

—De verdad Edward, si no estuviera segura que Bella será mi mejor amiga para siempre, ahora estaría pateándole el trasero— le di una mueca, no podía hacer otra cosa, no me agradaba la idea de Alice lastimando a Bella, pero sabía que la había herido. — Debes hacer algo, pronto, ella está peor de lo que pensé, y temo que empeore aun más— fue lo último que dijo mi hermana antes de subir a su auto e irse, dejándome ahí, parado en medio de la calle con una nueva misión, pero ahora mi pregunta era, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer yo para que Bella volviera a ser la misma? ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla? Lo que sí tenía bien en claro era que ya no quería seguir en la misma situación, quería que Bella y yo dejáramos de ser extraños.

* * *

___¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Ya quiero saber lo que pasa después con este par, (dirán "Pero Andy, tú escribes la historia") ¡Ya sé! Pero pasa un tiempo y olvido ciertamente lo que escribí y al editarlo me emociono, estoy demente, pero eso ya lo sabían._

_Quiero agradecerles lo mucho que me apoyan con esta historia, sin ustedes no podría ser así, son mi mayor motivación._

_Además de todo esto, hoy es un día medio triste porque mi novio cumple nueve meses de haber partido a un mejor lugar, mi amado Edgard, donde quiera que estés, tú eres el ángel que inspira mis escritos y mi corazón se queda contigo, el capítulo de hoy está dedicado a él, ya que su confianza por mi talento al escribir siempre será la fuerza que me saque adelante. _

_Perdón por ese momento emocional, ahora sí, a lo que sigue, espero que les guste el capítulo y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, las adoro, les mando miles de besos y un fuerte abrazo, An._


	6. Intervención

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Cap.6**

**Intervención.**

—_Entonces, ¿Sabes qué vas a decirle?—_ me preguntó Alice de nuevo.

—No, de nuevo Al, no sé qué hacer ni qué decirle, realmente estoy que me hago en los pantalones del miedo— mi hermana rió, pero estaba diciendo la verdad.

—_Vamos, no es como si fuera a convertirse en un monstruo y te fuera a comer_— yo reí, de verdad agradecía que mi hermana se hubiera solidarizado conmigo y me estuviera acompañando, aunque sólo fuera por teléfono, hasta que Bella regresara a casa, lo cual esperaba no tardara mucho, ya eran cerca de las dos y ella no aparecía, en gran parte había podido aguantar despierto hasta esta hora porque me había tomado el día, a cambio debía ir a trabajar todo el viernes y parte del sábado, pero bien valía la pena.

—Al, yo no…— me detuve en cuanto escuché unas llaves abriendo la puerta.

—_Suerte_— me dijo mi hermana terminando la llamada, tragué pesadamente y me levanté del diván.

En cuanto Bella encendió la luz dio un salto y un ligero grito ahogado, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, pero se veía encantadora, o yo la veía así porque apenas si había podido verla en la cafetería, pero vestía un largo abrigo gris y su cabello estaba suelto en unas ligeras ondas.

—Edward, ¿Qué haces despierto? Me asustaste— me dijo, apretando su bolso sobre su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de ser asaltada y no en nuestro apartamento.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Bueno, estoy muy cansada, seguro puede esperar a mañana, ¿No? — quiso alejarse a su habitación pero se lo impedí, no iba a permitir que siguiera así.

—No, no puede esperar, por favor, Bella, ¡no te he visto desde que te mudaste! Ya no puedo esperar— se removió incomoda y desvió su mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó alejándose de mí, sin bajar sus brazos.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, Bella, ¿Qué sucede? Desde aquella noche te alejaste por completo… y no sé qué hice para que lo hicieras, ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera, me comporté mal? Por favor, Bella, sólo dime y trataré de arreglarlo, sólo dime por favor— tenía su cabeza gacha pero claramente escuché un sollozo ahogado, lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en golpearme lo más duro posible donde más me doliera y después tomar en mis brazos a Bella y evitar que llorara.

—Lo siento tanto Edward, no te lo puedo explicar, quisiera hacerlo pero lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, créeme, no necesitas saberlo, de verdad lo lamento— salió corriendo hacia su habitación pero claramente yo era más rápido, la tomé entre mis brazos y la acerqué a mi pecho, rodeándola por completo.

—Quiero saberlo— le susurré por el borde de su cabeza.

Lentamente levantó su rostro y me asustó lo que vi, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, la piel tan blanca como la de un fantasma y los labios secos.

—Bella…— su nariz comenzó a sangrar y de repente cayó en mis brazos, completamente lívida.

Mi estado de estupefacción no duró mucho y rápidamente la tomé en brazos, la levanté y la recosté en el diván.

Revisé sus signos vitales y su respiración, su pulso era un poco bajo pero respiraba constantemente y eso me aliviaba, salí disparado por mi celular y marqué el número del hospital.

—_Hospital del centro_— contestó la recepcionista.

—Una ambulancia, necesito una ambulancia, es una emergencia, la necesito en el edificio 202 en la calle 72 de la quinta avenida— le dije, ella me aseguró que estaría pronto.

—Vamos, Bella— acaricié su cabello y pude notar lo suave que era, pero su rostro se volvía más y más frío a cada momento, demonios.

Corrí por una manta y la envolví en ella, notando lo ligera que era, ni siquiera Alice era tan liviana, y eso que Alice pesaba menos de cincuenta kilos.

La ambulancia llegó pronto y los camilleros me reconocieron de inmediato.

—Inyecten diez miligramos de epinefrina— les ordené, ellos así lo hicieron, los signos de Bella aumentaron rápidamente.

Llegamos en menos de diez minutos al hospital, me bajé de la ambulancia y me prepare para entrar junto con Bella pero las enfermeras me detuvieron.

—Lo siento, doctor Cullen, pero no está de turno y no puede entrar, lo mantendremos al tanto de lo que sucede pero debe ir a la sala de espera— quise golpear y maldecir, exigir que me llevaran con Bella, quería atenderla yo mismo, pero sabía que lo único que iba a lograr con eso era que los guardias de seguridad me sacaran a patadas del lugar, así que con toda la rabia del mundo contenida me fui a la sala de espera.

Los minutos pasaron, aunque se sintieron como horas, días incluso, pero nadie salía, nadie me decía nada.

— ¿Edward? — me llamó a quien reconocí como Ángela. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en tu apartamento, tu turno comienza en una hora— me reprendió, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado de verdad?

—Yo…

—Sabes qué, olvídalo, date una ducha y cámbiate por tu uniforme, el doctor Jasper tiene una cirugía programada y me pidió que te llevara con él en cuanto llegaras, corre no hay tiempo— me jaló Ángela por entre los pasillos y me empujó hacia las regaderas del hospital, sin saber qué hacer me metí bajo una de ellas y me bañé rápidamente, en cuanto mi mente estuvo despejada salí con mi uniforme y mi bata puestos, ahora que estaba de turno podría entrar fácilmente a ver a Bella, sin que nadie me dijera nada, aun tenía tiempo antes de tener que correr para la cirugía, lo primero era ver a Bella.

—Enfermera, necesito saber cómo sigue la paciente a la que acompañaba hace unas horas— ella parpadeó y asintió una vez antes de buscar la tablilla donde estaba toda la información.

—La señorita Swan ha pedido su alta voluntaria y se la han concedido hace quince minutos— me dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién ha firmado eso? — pregunté exaltado.

—El Doctor Cullen, doctor, en cuanto ella se despertó habló severamente con él y pidió su alta— ¿Cómo? Me confundí.

—Doctor, ¿Qué hace aquí? El doctor Hale lo espera— llegó Ángela y me arrastró nuevamente por los pasillos.

—Ángela, basta, sé a dónde ir, tengo que hacer una llamada y estaré en un minuto— ella frunció el ceño y los labios pero igual me dejó.

Llamé rápidamente a la casa, estaba a punto de colgar cuando levantaron la bocina.

—_Diga_— me respondió una voz cansada y débil.

— ¡Bella! ¿Por qué has pedido tu alta? No debiste haber hecho eso, Dios estaba tan preocupado.

—_No fue nada, Edward, no había comido ni desayunado y por eso me desmayé, estoy bien en serio, iré al trabajo, te veré después_— terminó la llamada antes de que pudiera decirle algo, está mujer estaba loca, se desmayaba completamente de la nada y ahora planeaba ir a trabajar como si estuviera de las mil maravillas.

Pude haberme quedado pensando lo zafada que estaba Bella, pero tenía que apoyar a mi amigo en la cirugía, de todas formas tenía un plan, esto me costaría trabajar el sábado entero, pero debía hacerlo.

—Hola, qué tal, vengo a buscar a la señorita Isabella— le pedí a la recepcionista en el edificio, una señora de mediana edad, con el cabello fuertemente atado a la cabeza, un traje color crema y ojos perspicaces.

—Aquí no trabaja ninguna Isabella, señor— me dijo tranquila, viéndome a través de sus gafas.

—Claro que sí, mi hermana vino ayer a verla.

—Pues es imposible, le digo que ninguna Isabella trabaja aquí— me dijo un poco irritada por mi insistencia.

—No tiene mucho que entró a trabajar aquí, es delgada y de estatura media, piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate— le describí rápidamente a Bella.

—Bueno…— ella pensó un momento— La única persona que ha entrado recientemente a trabajar aquí es la pequeña Esperanza— ¿Esperanza?

—No señora, le digo que ella se llama…

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? — me preguntó una muy cansada Bella, ¿cómo podía seguir aquí así como estaba?

—Be…— antes de poder continuar me tapó la boca y me atrajo hacia ella.

—Claire, gracias por recibirlo, éste es Edward, mi compañero de apartamento. — le explicó ella a la señora.

—Cariño, éste chico te llamó Isabella, justo como la chica del otro día— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, es que son hermanos y ambos son de ascendencia italiana, así acostumbran llamarme, significa "bonita señorita" — improvisó ella, se notaba a leguas que estaba mintiendo pero la señora asintió y le sonrió con afecto.

—De acuerdo, pero Esperanza querida, te ves muy mal, ¿Estás segura que sólo es un resfriado?, deberías irte a casa— le sugirió, yo me liberé del agarre de Bella e intervine.

—En realidad a eso vengo, ella estuvo esta mañana en el hospital y se ha ido sin decir nada— la mujer, al igual que Bella, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿¡El hospital!? Válgame, ahora escúchame bien señorita, te irás a casa ahora mismo y no regresaras hasta que estés mejor, yo hablaré con Leah, todo estará bien, descansa cariño— la despidió la mujer, entregándole su bolso, ahora me daba cuenta que Bella nunca se quitaba su abrigo, ni siquiera en el apartamento.

—Gracias Claire, te veré luego— se despidió, viéndome mal, yo sabía que no le agradaba el que fuera hasta ahí, pero necesitaba verla.

Me despedí de Claire y seguí de cerca a Bella.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —me encaró a pocos pasos del auto, el cual había dejado justo en frente del edificio.

—Te fuiste— fue lo único que le pude decir.

—Claro que me fui, tenía que trabajar— me gritó.

—Bella, por favor, sólo quiero ayudarte— tomé sus delgadas manos entre las mías y las apreté gentilmente.

No sé qué vio en mis ojos pero ella cerró los suyos fuertemente y después asintió una vez.

—Edward, es demasiado duro para mí, no puedo decírtelo ahora y tampoco te puedo asegurar que te lo diré después, pero haré mi mejor intento, ¿De acuerdo? Sólo prométeme que si es demasiado para ti, te alejaras— yo asentí, luchando con la sonrisa que quería asaltar mi boca, ella estaba confiando en mí.

—Y no puedes decirle a Alice, ella es demasiado dulce y frágil para esto— se lamentó, obviamente ella no conocía a mi hermana, pero no le dije nada.

Asentí nuevamente y me acerqué al auto para abrirle la puerta del conductor, como mi madre me había enseñado, ella se quedó un momento viendo a la puerta, después al auto y luego a mí, finalmente entró con cierta timidez.

—Lindo auto.

—Gracias, nunca he visto el tuyo— le dije, ella sonrió fanfarrona.

—Lo dejé en Forks, es una camioneta Chevrolet del 68, una hermosura, pero aquí me transporto en metro— ¿Qué? Ella me dice que tiene una reliquia como vehículo y después que viaja en el metro, pero me ahorré mis comentarios, no quería que se molestara y se retractara de contarme lo que le ocurría.

Viajamos en silencio, un tanto tensos, noté cómo temblaba ligeramente así que encendí la calefacción, lo que pareció aliviarla un poco, llegamos pronto al departamento y no podía estar más nervioso y ansioso.

Entramos y dejé mi abrigo en la entrada, pero ella se dirigió directo a su habitación, iba a seguirla pero me pidió que esperara en la sala y que no me preocupara.

—Lo prometiste— me recordó, yo asentí resignado y me dirigí a la cocina, para buscar algo de comer, en eso mi teléfono sonó.

—Hola, mamá— saludé una vez verifiqué el identificador de llamadas.

—_Hola cariño, escucha, Alice me dijo que tenías que trabajar el sábado porque habías faltado ayer al trabajo, así que he recorrido la cena para hoy, ¿Qué dices, te apuntas?_ — volteé hacia la habitación de Bella y no me lo pensé dos veces.

—Seguro mamá, seremos ocho esta noche— le dije.

— _¿Ocho? Mi amor, ¿acaso traerás a alguien contigo?_ — preguntó juguetona mi madre.

—Es sólo mi compañera de departamento, mamá, lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo— le advertí, ella rió alegre y mi ignoro, justo como Alice.

—_Lo que digas, cariño, los espero esta noche, te quiero_.

—Te quiero mamá, hasta la noche— terminé la llamada y vi salir a Bella de su habitación, aun no se había cambiado, lo cual agradecí, pero sí se había quitado sus zapatos de trabajo.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — me preguntó casual, no sabía qué pasaba en ella, pero estaba seguro que algo había cambiado, algo en el ambiente, algo en sus ojos, algo en mí también había cambiado y la sensación me sobrecogía.

—Con mi madre, hoy iremos a cenar a casa de mis padres— ella quiso protestar pero la frené.

—Nos esperan a las ocho, y ahí estarán todos, será mejor que te pongas algo bonito para que atenúes la cólera de Rose y Alice— le aconsejé.

Ella lo pensó un momento y después asintió, para regresar a su habitación y cambiar su ropa de trabajo por un vestido negro junto con unas mallas y unos botines, claro que su abrigo blanco la cubría mayormente.

— ¿Lista? — le pregunté una vez yo también estuve cambiado, no tenía que volver al hospital y podía pasar una velada agradable con mis padres y con mis hermanos, además de que quería preguntarle a mi padre por qué rayos había dejado que Bella se fuera esa mañana.

—Seguro, vamos— la noté un poco insegura, pues lo disimulaba bastante mal.

—Tranquila Bella, mis padres no muerden, les vas a agradar muchísimo, la más difícil de todas es Rose y ya te la has ganado, estoy seguro que Esme te adorará— ella sonrió pero igual se veía nerviosa.

—Eso espero, ya sabes, no quiero que piensen que su hijo vive con una mala influencia— me guiñó el ojo, sí, definitivamente algo había cambiado entre los dos, sobretodo en Bella, y por más que le buscara sólo podía agradarme ese cambio.

—Vamos, entonces— la alenté, ella respiró profundamente y salió del lugar seguida muy de cerca por mí.

* * *

_Hola preciosas, ¿Cómo va su viernes? El mío mucho mejor, espero que les agrade este capítulo, por lo que se podrán dar cuenta algo mal está con Bella, pero pronto lo sabrán, ahora...quiero agradecerles sus comentarios hermosos y llenos de apoyo, los aprecio bastante._

_Ya saben pueden buscarme en Twitter como (arroba) iSoyAndy, puedo responder dudas, manden un mp si así lo prefieren, otra cosa, me preguntaron cuando actualizaría "No soy perfecto" la verdad, soy honesta con ustedes, no lo sé, no he escrito nada y se me hace bastante difícil hacerlo, pero espero tengan paciencia y esperen un poco, les avisaré cuando lo haga, besos, abrazos y mis mejores vibras, An. _


	7. Cenando

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento *LEER NOTA DEL FINAL***_

* * *

**"Mucha cercanía me asfixia, mucha distancia me mata" Laura Restrepo.**

**Cap.7**

**Cenando.**

— ¡Bella! — como siempre Alice fue la primera en saludar en cuanto atravesamos la puerta de la casa de mis padres, ella prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Bella, si en algún momento Alice había estado enojada o herida por sus duras palabras, ahora de eso ya no quedaba nada.

—Hola, Alice— le regresó el abrazo levemente.

—Pero qué bonito vestido se ve que traes, deberías quitarte tu abrigo para lucirlo mejor— mi hermana comenzó a tomar uno de los botones del abrigo de Bella, pero en cuanto lo hizo ella se ciñó más a él, por lo que intervine de inmediato, alejándola.

—Bella se resfrió, Al, no puede estar sin su abrigo— recordé lo que le había dicho a la mujer de su trabajo y decidí que era una buena excusa para mi hermana también.

— ¿Quién se ha resfriado? — entró preguntando mi madre a la salita de la casa, seguida de Rosalie y Jasper.

—Bella, mamá— le respondió Alice, imprimiendo cierta pena en su tono, tan típico de ella.

—Mamá, quiero presentarte a Bella, ella comparte conmigo el apartamento— hablé.

—Hola, Bella, yo soy Esme, es un placer al fin conocerte, los chicos han hablado tanto sobre ti— se presentó por sí misma mi madre.

—También es un placer conocerla— respondió tímidamente Bella, tomando la mano que mi madre le tendía.

—Pero querida, estás helada, ven, acércate a la chimenea, entrarás en calor pronto— Esme, tan afable como siempre, la tomó de los hombros y la llevó más adentro de la sala de estar, Alice me abordó con una de sus miradas "cuéntame o te mato" pero yo no le iba a decir ni media palabra.

—Ahora no, Al— fue lo único que le dije antes de dirigirme con mi madre, Bella, Jasper y Rose, estos dos últimos hablaban amablemente con Bella y le decían lo mucho que la habían extrañado en las reuniones de los domingos.

—Prometo estar el domingo próximo, el trabajo ha bajado considerablemente así que creo que estaré libre— les aseguraba Bella, volteó a verme cuando me acercaba y me sonrió, fue un gesto tan cálido y repentino que derritió en mí todo el hielo que había estado acumulando con sus notas en mi corazón.

—Cierra la boca, Cullen— me molestó mi hermana, sí, ella iba a ser un dolor de trasero ahora que me había negado a contarle todo lo que había hablado con Bella.

—Eres un bebé— le dije, sentándome en uno de los sillones, ella se sentó a mi lado y me sacó la lengua.

Todos nos sentamos disfrutando del fuego, fue cuando me di cuenta de la falta de dos personas.

— ¿Emmett y mi papá siguen en el hospital? — le pregunté a Jasper.

—Claro, no todos podemos darnos el lujo de dejar a media sala de urgencias varada— me dijo burlón, genial, ahora Alice había involucrado a su mandilón prometido.

— ¿Todos son médicos? — preguntó Bella, mientras me hacía a un lado y ella se sentaba junto a mí en el sofá, Rose y mi madre se sentaron juntas en el sillón de tres plazas y para que cupieran los cuatro en el de tres plazas Alice se subió a las piernas de Jasper.

—Así es, Jazz es neurólogo, Emmett cirujano ortopedista y Edward es residente— le explicó Rose.

—Vaya, espera, ¿Por qué ellos ya tienen especialidad y tú no? — me preguntó ahora directamente.

—Porque Edward es el bebé de la casa, sólo tiene veinticinco, Emmett y Jazz tienen veintiocho— le dijo Alice.

— ¿Eres el menor? — me preguntó Bella, tratando de estar seria y fallando rotundamente.

—Sí, soy el menor, pero en mi defensa Alice y Emmett son tan inmaduros que me hacen quedar como un anciano— Bella rió sobre eso y quedé fascinado por el sonido, era casi musical.

—Qué puedes esperar de unos mellizos— me ayudó Rose, cada vez que Alice se ponía pesada siempre podía contar con ella, y por eso era mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Alice y Emmett son mellizos? Imposible— dijo Bella negando.

—Créelo, Bella, te lo dice la mujer que los dio a luz— bromeó mi madre, ah, ella también siempre de mi lado en contra del demonio de Tasmania alias Alice Cullen.

—Es que Alice es tan pequeña y Emmett es todo un tanque— todos rieron por el comentario de Bella, incluso la misma Alice.

—Mira quién habla— la retó mi hermana pero casi como si fuera un reflejo le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

—Lo sé soy pequeña, pero tú tienes la ventaja de poder decir que Emmett se robaba toda tu comida cuando estaban dentro de Esme y por eso él ha crecido más que tú— la alentó, todos volvimos a reír con ganas, sin duda Bella sabía cómo manejar a Alice.

— ¿Tú tienes hermanos, Bella? — le preguntó mi madre.

—Por desgracia no— en las palabras de Bella pude ver un mensaje oculto, pero no dije nada.

—Será mejor que llame a tu padre y a tu hermano o nunca cenaremos esta noche— dijo Esme levantándose, Jasper y yo nos levantamos en cuanto ella salió.

— Wow, ¿qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Bella.

—Esme los ha entrenado bien— se burló Rose, sabía que lo decía para molestar a su hermano, pero me había llevado a mí también.

—Oye, deja a mi novio en paz— le riñó Alice.

—Es mi hermano y puedo decirle lo que sea— le rebatió Rose.

—Espera, ¿Jasper y tú son hermanos?

—Así es Bella, ¿No se nota? — le dijo riendo Rose, ella asintió y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Se podría decir que también son mellizos— mis rubios amigos asintieron.

—Pero Rose es de la edad de Edward— le aclaró Jasper.

—Vaya, qué familia— aceptó, los cuatro asentimos.

—Ya están llegando, así que será mejor que pongamos ya la mesa— anunció Esme, las chicas salieron de la sala para ayudar a mi madre y yo me encaminé junto con Jasper al gran comedor.

—Sin duda las chicas la extrañaban— me dijo despreocupadamente.

—Ya lo creo, pareciera como si las hubiera hechizado— bromeé con mi amigo.

Las chicas trajeron servilletas, cubiertos, platos y vasos para que Jasper y yo los acomodáramos mientras ellas seguían con Esme.

— ¡Familia!— gritó Emmett desde el umbral, llegando junto con mi padre, llevaban gruesos abrigos pues el frío estaba incrementando en la ciudad.

—Emmett, hijo, todos saben que hemos llegado, no es necesario que grites— le dijo Carlisle, divertido por el escándalo de su hijo mayor.

—Hola, papá— lo saludé.

—Hijo, qué gusto que te nos hayas unido, tu madre estaba tan triste de no verte en tu lugar habitual— me recordó mi padre, sin afán de molestar, pero sólo me había recordado lo mal hijo que había sido los últimos meses.

—Sí bueno, se lo debía.

Rose y Alice salieron de la cocina con dos cacerolas de comida, seguidas de mi madre que llevaba canastas de pan, Bella llevaba una jarra de agua, pero se veía el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, así que rápidamente la ayudé, me sonrió pero de repente su sonrisa se borró y se tensó por completo.

Me fijé en quién estaba mirando y para mi sorpresa era a mi padre, él también estaba tenso, se le notaba en su mandíbula apretada y en su rostro serio, pero no entendía por qué aquella reacción.

—Papá, ven, ella es Bella, comparte el departamento con Edward— interfirió Alice, viendo que no la presentaba yo.

—Es un placer conocerte Bella— dijo secamente mi papá. —Yo soy Carlisle Cullen.

—Mucho gusto, señor Cullen— saludó Bella, Carlisle asintió, pero no le pidió que le llamara por su nombre como lo hacía con todos.

—La cena está servida— anunció mi madre, para que todos nos sentáramos, naturalmente me senté a un lado de Bella, a su otro lado estaba Alice, después Rose, Jasper, Emmett, mi madre y mi padre, éste último quedaba en frente de Bella y de vez en vez notaba cómo ambos se miraban tensos, lo que me sacaba de quicio, ¿Por qué se miraban así? ¿Por qué la formalidad de Carlisle con Bella, si todos en la familia la adoraban?

La cena pasó en un habiente relajado para todos, excepto para Bella, Carlisle y para mí, que me daba cuenta de todo lo que ocurría.

—Bien chicos, conocen las reglas— dijo mi madre, mientras se levantaban, Bella las miró confusa, así que la ayudé.

—Si las chicas preparan la cena es el turno de los hombres lavar todo mientras ellas toman café en la sala— ella asintió y se levantó, dirigiéndose al lado de Rose, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa, yo me levanté y comencé a tomar los platos, al igual que mis hermanos y mi padre.

Jasper y Emmett comenzaron una de sus tantas y típicas apuestas, sobre quién podría aguantar más tiempo con los platos sucios en sus brazos levantados.

—Si rompen uno sólo de los platos de mamá les dará una paliza tan grande que hasta sus nietos la sentirán— les advertí, pero me ignoraron, al contrario, decidieron que deberían ir al patio trasero para evitar hacer algún ruido que alarmara a Esme, yo reí y me dispuse a seguirlos, pero noté que mi padre se quedaba atrás.

—Papá, ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callado esta noche— le dije preocupado.

—Estoy bien, hijo, es sólo el trabajo, un nuevo caso, ya sabes— trató de excusarse, yo sabía que era duro ver a nuevos pacientes en su área, pero sentía que había algo más.

— ¿Seguro? — insistí.

—Claro que sí, ahora mejor ve a ver que ese par no rompan la vajilla de tu madre, yo me quedaré a lavar lo que no se llevaron.

—Bien— le dije, saliendo por la puerta de cristal que conectaba la cocina con el patio trasero, claramente iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas.

—A veces no me creo que ustedes dos sean médicos y sean tres años mayores que yo— les dije divertido, viendo cómo sus caras se tornaban rojas por el esfuerzo y el sudor comenzaba a perlar sus frentes.

—Demonios, esto sí que pesa, ¿Qué le pone mamá a su estofado? — se quejó Emmett.

—No seas un bebé— le dijo Jasper, haciendo una mueca y resoplando por el esfuerzo que hacían, ambos iban muy parejos, yo sólo podía reírme por sus rostros pero mi risa fue interrumpida por leves susurros provenientes de la cocina.

Sin poder evitarlo me acerqué más a la puerta, sin dejar que me vieran y provocar que la discusión se interrumpiera, abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos cuando me di cuenta que eran mi padre y Bella, claramente discutiendo.

—Como le dije esta tarde, doctor, este no es asunto suyo, yo conozco mis opciones y lo que se puede o no hacer, así que nuevamente le pido que no se meta— le decía Bella, jamás en mi vida había escuchado a nadie hablándole de aquella manera a mi padre.

—En eso te equivocas, Isabella, quizás esta mañana habrás tenido todo el derecho de pedirme que no me involucrara en tu caso, pero ahora no puedes exigirme tal cosa, eres amiga de mis hijos y por tanto debo preocuparme por ellos— le rebatió Carlisle.

—Pues hágalo, doctor Cullen, sólo no se meta en mi camino— bufó ella.

—Exactamente, Isabella, me estoy preocupando por mis hijos, y ahora que te he visto con Alice y con Edward sé que debo evitarles un gran dolor viéndote sufrir— le aclaró mi padre, ¿Sufrir? ¿Por qué? Mi padre la había llamado Isabella y no Bella como la había presentado, fue cuando recordé que él mismo había dado el alta de Bella.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, ellos no lo sabrán nunca, ¿Cree que no lo he pensado? Ya tengo suficiente con ver a mis padres sufriendo por mi culpa, lo último que haría sería hacerle eso a Edward y a Alice— le aseguró.

—En algún momento tendrás que decírselo, no podrás esconderlo por mucho si empeoras y menos viviendo con Edward— dijo mi padre.

—Los alejaré antes de que tengan que ver esto— con esas palabras ya no pude seguir bajo mi escondite, abrí la puerta corrediza y me planté en frente de Bella, ella me miraba con horror y mi padre con pena.

— ¿Alejarnos? Tú no vas a hacer eso— le dije firme, yo jamás podría dejar que ella se alejara, no ahora que había vuelto.

El sonido de platos cayendo nos sacó a los tres de nuestro estado de shock, como había abierto la puerta mi madre y mis hermanas habían alcanzado a oír el fuerte estruendo, haciendo que llegaran en un santiamén a la cocina.

— ¡Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale! — les gritó mi madre, viendo toda su vajilla inglesa rota en el patio.

— ¡Fue su idea! — gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, señalándose con el dedo el uno al otro, la escena hubiera sido muy cómica si no hubiera estado tan nervioso por lo que Bella había dicho momentos antes.

— ¡Es todo, los quiero fuera de mi casa! — los echó mi madre, ellos no lo dudaron, salieron corriendo hacia la sala y después hacia la salida, como dos balas, mi madre les estaba dando la oportunidad de salvar el pellejo y no la desaprovecharían.

—Mamá, Bella y yo también nos vamos, sigue resfriada y yo tengo trabajo— le dije tratando de calmarla, ella asintió levemente y nos dios a Bella y a mí un ligero abrazo.

Nos despedimos de Rose, Alice y escuetamente de mi padre.

—Papá, ¿Podrías…?

—No puedo, Edward, deberá ser ella quien te lo diga— contestó mi padre a mi pregunta inconclusa, asentí y salí de la casa de mis padres.

Bella me esperaba a un lado del auto, con el rostro agachado y las pestañas húmedas.

—Sé que prometí esperar, pero no puedo, yo sólo…— no pude terminar la frase, mis padres y mis hermana nos veían desde la entrada de la casa.

—Está bien, te lo diré, pero no aquí, espera a que lleguemos al apartamento— me dijo, abriendo la puerta y subiendo al auto, yo corrí al otro lado y entré.

—Gracias— le dije, esperando que no notara lo bien que se sentía el poder saber por fin qué sucedía, qué era lo que tanto la asustaba y lastimaba.

—No me agradezcas, no será bonito— me dijo, yo no comenté nada más, en lugar de eso encendí el auto y comencé el camino de vuelta a nuestra casa.

* * *

_Hola hermosas, Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, actualizo rapidísimo en este caluroso domingo, no entiendo al clima, primero está congelándonos y después nos quiere rostizar. _

_Bueno, aquí está el predecesor a la explicación, en el próximo Bella dirá qué es lo que le pasa, (ya se han dado cuenta que tiene algo) y ahora sí viene lo bueno, entonces así estamos, estoy totalmente nerviosa, siento el estomago en la boca, así que espero que les guste, si no, qué lastima porque a mí me ha encantado, esos Emmett y Jasper son unos loquillos, además, ¿Qué ocurre con Carlisle? Todo lo sabremos en la próxima, les mando muchos muchos besos, adoro sus comentarios como siempre, pueden buscarme en mi Twitter como (arroba) iSoyAndy, respondo todo, las adoro, feliz semana, An. _


	8. Confesiones

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento *Leer nota* (Las frases con * en la parte de abajo son frases del libro Crepúsculo)**_

* * *

**Cap.8**

**Confesiones.**

—Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo, Bella— le aseguré, ella no dijo nada desde que habíamos llegado al apartamento, sólo se fue a su habitación y se encerró por imposiblemente eternos cinco minutos.

—Bien, aquí voy— me anunció, salió lentamente de su habitación, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y unos pantalones de pijama viejos, los cuales apenas se podían ver debajo del abrigo, el cual aun tenía puesto.

Palmeé a mi lado en el diván, donde me había sentado a esperar, y ella se sentó sin mirarme, respiró profundo y comenzó su relato.

—Bien, lo que me pasa Edward empezó varios años atrás… —se veía tan concentrada que no me atreví a decir nada más.

—Mis padres vivían en California cuando eran jóvenes, ahí se conocieron, mi padre era huérfano y mi madre era hija única de una familia acomodada— su mirada se iba haciendo más y más lejana conforme avanzaba— Por supuesto su madre, mi abuela, no aprobó la relación, mi abuelo había fallecido cuando mi madre era muy pequeña pero mi abuela estaba convencida de que jamás hubiera aprobado esa relación, mi madre no pensaba igual.

"Cuando mi madre tenía diecinueve años quedó embarazada, mis padres quisieron hacer las cosas bien, lo intentaron, pero cuando mi abuela se enteró la echo de su casa y ellos decidieron que ya no quedaba más para ellos en California, así que se marcharon, consiguieron una casa muy barata bastante lejos, al norte, en Forks, desde entonces ese fue mi hogar, ahí nací y crecí, pero mis padres siempre fueron muy sobreprotectores, a pesar de que siempre fui independiente ellos casi no me dejaban estar lejos."

—No te mentiré, era tedioso—dijo haciendo una graciosa mueca— Dos padres completamente sobreprotectores sobre su única hija, me sofocaban, mi cumpleaños número quince fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no me dejaron ir a mi primera fiesta de secundaria y yo no podía estar más molesta, tomé mis cosas y me fui, tenía unos cuantos ahorros así que tomé mi camioneta y salí de Forks, no llegué muy lejos, claro, sólo hasta Seattle, pero te juro Edward, que me enamoré de la ciudad, todo era tan grande, todo me olía a libertad.

La escuchaba atento, esperando cualquier reacción, pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Cuando mis padres me encontraron y me regresaron a Forks me sentí fatal, no sólo porque había probado la libertad, sino porque mis padres se habían puesto aun peor, me prohibieron manejar y hasta juntarme con algunas chicas, pero decidieron que tener un empleo sería un buen castigo por mi escapada, terrible error.

"Guardé cada centavo que ganaba en una tienda de deportes, algo irónico porque yo nunca fui buena para ninguno— dijo con una risa sarcástica— Como sea, cuando cumplí dieciocho y me gradué con honores les comuniqué a mis padres lo que había decidido hacer, no iba a ir a la pequeña Universidad de Forks, en lugar de eso me iba a ir a Seattle, ellos no lo tomaron para nada bien."

"Pegaron el grito en el cielo y se negaron a apoyarme, para en ese entonces yo tenía lo suficiente como para pagar un apartamento por al menos tres meses y mi sustento, además de que contaba con una beca de la cual mis padres desconocían, no les pedí más permiso, era mayor de edad, tenía los recursos y la ciudad me esperaba, tomé lo poco que pude y me fui."

Bella se detuvo para respirar un poco, podía notar cómo se tensaba, en señal de que lo peor estaba por venir.

—Todo iba bien, me gustaba mi carrera y tenía un bonito apartamento cerca de la ciudad, tenía un empleo y varios amigos, entre ellos Leah, quien ahora es mi jefa, cuando cumplí veintiuno mis amigos me hicieron una pequeña celebración en un club, todo iba bien, no había tomado mucho, sólo unas cuantas cervezas y eso, pero durante los últimos días me había estado sintiendo terrible, con dolores por todo el cuerpo, excesivo cansancio, siempre había sido muy blanca de piel pero en ese entonces parecía todo un cadáver, me mareaba de vez en cuando, pero no le di mucha importancia, ese fue otro error.

"Los días pasaron, y una buena tarde mis padres llegaron a mi apartamento, se arrepentían de todo lo que habían hecho y querían tener una buena relación conmigo, no los rechacé, los amaba demasiado como para hacerlo— Su sonrisa era clara y llena de ternura al recordar a sus padres— Al día siguiente salimos por la ciudad, a pasear y pasar un buen tiempo juntos, de repente todo se comenzó a mover, me sentía tan débil que apenas si podía estar en pie, la nariz comenzó a sangrarme y después, todo se volvió negro."

Tuvo que detenerse nuevamente ahí para calmarse, quise rodearla con mis brazos pero no me lo permitió, en lugar de eso se quitó lentamente su gran abrigo, dejando al descubierto su figura.

Era la primera vez que veía a Bella sin un suéter o algo parecido encima, sólo tenía una ligera blusa de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

Me sorprendió muchísimo el cómo la vi, eran tan delgada y su piel era tan blanca que parecía traslucida, aun con la poco iluminación de la sala se podían notar a la perfección sus azules venas marcadas por todos lados, en algunos lugar incluso tenía cardenales enormes.

—Bella…— susurré imperceptiblemente, no entendiendo del todo lo que pasaba.

—Mis padres se asustaron mucho, me llevaron al hospital y me hicieron cientos de análisis, uno tras otro, me quedé tres días en ese lugar— se detuvo y se volvió a colocar su abrigo porque comenzaba a tiritar de frío.

— ¿Qué tienes, Bella? — pregunté con voz ahogada, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Tengo leucemia, Edward— dijo, en ese momento no sólo mi corazón se encogió, todo mi cuerpo lo hizo, me sentí caer en un pozo sin fondo y sentí un gran dolor en el pecho, junto con un creciente vacío en el estomago.

—No— fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

—Sí, Edward, me diagnosticaron leucemia, y ya hace cuatro años de eso— dijo con pena y dolor, dolor que me traspasó.

— ¿No te han dado tratamiento? Bella, hay muchas maneras de curar la leucemia— ella negó con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo intentamos, pero después de dos años de tratamiento sin ver resultados decidimos dejarlo, los médicos nos dieron una solución, dejar que avanzara a una fase acelerada y después hacer el trasplante de medula, optamos por esa opción— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sentarse.

— ¿Y? — pregunté nervioso.

—Hace tres meses el cáncer avanzó a la fase que los médicos esperaban, pero cuando mis padres se hicieron los exámenes de compatibilidad, bueno…— ella dejó la frase al aire, no debía terminarla para que supiera qué había ocurrido.

— ¿Ninguno de los dos? — pregunté con voz ahogada, no podía hacerle ver lo mucho que me afectaba, ella creería que era demasiado para mí.

—Ninguno— me levanté de mi asiento como si estuviera prendido en llamas.

— Bella, ¿Qué puedo hacer? — le pregunté volviendo a sentarme a su lado en el diván.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer Edward, ni yo tampoco, sólo esperar, esperar a que dentro de los próximos seis meses aparezca un donante, eso es todo— dijo resignada.

—Carlisle…

—Él lo supo esta mañana, es un excelente médico, me lo dijo su colega, el médico que llevaba mi caso, tu padre de verdad es un gran hombre— me dijo con una sonrisa extraña, parecía más una mueca.

— ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto contigo? — le pregunté, ella suspiró.

—Me aseguró que podía curarme, que sólo era cuestión esforzarse aun más en la búsqueda de donantes, pero yo le grité que no me molestara, que sabía cuáles eran mis probabilidades y que no quisiera darme falsas esperanzas, lo tomó con calma, pero por supuesto se molestó, y lo hizo aun más cuando le exigí mi alta voluntaria porque debía ir al trabajo, supongo que la gota que colmó su vaso fue ver que yo era amiga suya y que no pensaba decirles nada sobre mi enfermedad— yo suponía eso, pero rayos, todo parecía tan irreal.

Aquí estaba yo, viendo a la más frágil y delicada mujer que jamás hubiera conocido, enferma, con pocos meses de vida, y nunca me pareció sentirme más lleno y roto al mismo tiempo.

Varias escenas se repitieron en mi cabeza, _"En pocos meses iré a vivir a un lugar más permanente" "Sólo ha sido un resfriado" "No te lo puedo decir, es por tu bien" "El doctor Cullen firmó el alta voluntaria" "Ya tengo suficiente con ver a mis padres sufriendo por mí, jamás le haría eso a Edward y a Alice" "No será bonito" "En algún momento se lo tendrás que decir" "Deberías descasar, Esperanza querida" "No podrás ocultarlo si empeoras" "Los alejaré antes de que tengan que ver eso"._

Ese último recuerdo me hizo temblar de arriba abajo, si Bella se iba, no, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello sin que doliera, ella no decía nada, jugaba con sus delgadas manos y esperaba a que le dijera algo, pero no podía decir nada, las palabras no podía explicar todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, sólo pude hacer una cosa, abrazarla.

La tomé en mis brazos como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana pero la envolví como si se me fuera la vida en ello, y lo hacía, gruesas y amargas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no podía evitarlo, quizás todo esto sí había sido demasiado para mí como Bella había dicho, pero me daba igual, me volvería fuerte, por Bella dejaría mis penas y dolor de lado para apoyarla.

—No me alejes nunca, por favor— le sollocé en el hombro, todo su abrigo estaba mojado por mi llanto, era obvio que ella sabría que había estado llorando.

—Edward— su voz rota me hizo saber que ella lloraba conmigo, y maldita sea me sentí una basura por ello, ella era quien necesitaba mi consuelo, no al revés, me levanté de su hombro y solté mi agarre para tomar su rostro entre mis manos con la misma delicadeza de antes.

—Nunca— le exigí— Pase lo que pase, me tienes a mí, Bella, vamos a luchar, lucharemos contra esto y no importa lo que haga, te juro que encontraré la manera de que te salves— mi lágrimas corrían sin control, reflejo de las suyas, ambos nos mirábamos profundamente a los aguados ojos, los suyos del precioso color chocolate contrastaban con los míos, verdes y brillantes por el llanto.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti*— me susurró antes de lanzarse a mi pecho, se refugió en él como si fuera el lugar más seguro del planeta, y yo quería que así fuera, que se sintiera segura, que en mí siempre encontrara las fuerzas cuando le llegaran a faltar, que en mí siempre encontrara el aliento cuando se le acababa, que en mí encontrara el calor que necesitaba, que en mí encontrara la cura para su mal, quería ser su todo, quería ser su todo porque…

Ella era mi todo, mi abrazo se afianzó más a ella y más lágrimas cayeron al darme cuenta de este hecho, desde el primer momento en que Bella había llegado a mi casa y me había visto con esos bonitos ojos cafés que no perdían su espíritu a pesar de llevar a cuestas un gran mal, me había entregado, mi corazón se había salido de mi pecho para caer directo en sus frágiles manos, por eso mismo quería verla entrar en mi familia, por eso mismo había guardado cada una de sus pequeñas pero impersonales notas, por eso mismo sabía que si ella no se curaba, yo no podría vivir, un mundo sin Bella sería como un mundo sin sol, sin aire, sin nada, y yo no estaba dispuesto a vivir en un mundo vacío, antes terminaba con mi vida.

Yo estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado* de Isabella Swan.

—No me alejes— le pedí nuevamente, sólo podía pedirle eso, la oportunidad de estar para ella, por ella, siempre.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco puedo prometerte que no me iré— me dijo, sus palabras me dolían, como si un hierro al rojo vivo me atravesara de la punta de los pies a la última hebra de mi cabello, pero no podíamos evadir la realidad, Bella ahora tenía en promedio seis u ocho meses de vida, ocho meses en los que debía encontrar la manera de que ella se curara, de que ella pudiera quedarse conmigo.

—Lo lograremos— le prometí, acariciando su suave cabello, ella se levantó de mi pecho, pero no solté mi agarré sobre ella, me miró largamente, ya sin llorar pero con los ojos rojos e hinchados, igualmente no podía verse más hermosa, ella era hermosa, no importaba cómo estuviera, pero sin duda ella se veía más hermosa cuando yo la abrazaba.

No sé qué fue lo que vio en mis ojos pero sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que le llegó a sus profundos ojos, me corrijo, Bella se veía más hermosa cuando yo la abrazaba y sonreía.

Volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho, relajándose notablemente, y asintió, sabía que asentía a mi promesa, ella confiaba en mis palabras, confiaba en mí, ella no me alejaría, ella se quedaría conmigo y costara lo que me costara, encontraría la manera de que eso durara para siempre.

Mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella sentía cómo su respiración poco a poco era más profunda y constante, signo de que estaba quedándose dormida.

—Lo lograremos— le volví a repetir, acomodándola mejor en el diván y tapándola con una manta, me quedé a su lado, observándola, cuidándola, ahí recostada estaba mi vida, Bella era mi vida.

* * *

_(Llora inconsolablemente) Disculpen (hipido) pero es que (hipido) ES DEMASIADO, (se limpia la nariz) ¿Apoco no están llorando? Yo estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas, estos dos me van a matar, de lo que lleva el Fic es lo más emotivo que he leído, (ya sé que dicen que yo escribo la historia pero es verdad) no puedo evitar emocionarme hasta las lágrimas, una de ustedes estuvo en lo correcto, Bella tiene leucemia, y dirán (Eso es grave) lo es, pero es cierto, como podrán o no saberlo los pacientes con cáncer son diferentes entre sí, Bella recibió tratamiento antes y por eso es que ha durado tanto, igual pudo haber durado meses como los años que ha vivido, pero su condición es grave, como podrán haber leído anteriormente, ahora saben por qué su actitud y todo el misterio, ahora sí se viene lo más duro, y lo bueno también (saquen los pañuelos, chicas)_

_Espero que les siga agradando el Fic y no por este giro en la historia se vayan a desilusionar y me abandonen, mis historias no serían más que palabras vacías sin ustedes, espero que hayan tenido un buen Lunes, (La verdad el mío estuvo muy pesado a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones) pero por eso he decidido animarme actualizando rápidamente en esta noche, como siempre les dejo mis besos, agradecimientos, abrazos y buenas vibras, An. _


	9. Piano

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Cap.9**

**Piano.**

Mis dedos se deslizaban por sobre las teclas casi automáticamente, hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba que sentía como si yo hubiera sido un pez fuera de su pecera por mucho tiempo y ahora volvía a zambullirme en ella.

El leve sonido de la puerta de mi habitación siendo abierta me hizo voltear, ahí, parada en el umbral estaba Bella, con su pijama y envuelta en la manta que le había puesto horas atrás.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte— me dijo tímida, yo negué y extendí mi mano hacia ella, pareció entender lo que trataba de decirle y se acercó a mí, lentamente, se veía tremendamente adorable caminando despacio, como un ratoncito envuelta en la frazada.

Le hice espacio en el banco de mi piano y ella se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿Te he despertado? —le pregunté inquieto, había estado tocando muy suavemente para no despertar al bello ángel que descansaba en su habitación, el frío y duro diván no era apropiado para ella así que la había llevado hasta allí.

—No, casi siempre me despierto a esta hora, pero no quería estar sola— me confesó, con un leve rubor, suponía que si Bella no estuviera enferma su rostro sería de un rojo escarlata.

—Me alegro que hayas venido conmigo, yo tampoco podía dormir— le confesé.

—Edward, ¿Lo que te he dicho ha sido demasiado para ti? — Preguntó temerosa— Porque si lo ha sido, no tienes la obligación de hacer nada— me dijo, evitando mi mirada en todo momento.

—Bella— la llamé, me volteé hacia ella y tomé su rostro gentilmente entre mis mano. — Yo no me iré a ningún lado, todo esto, no es nada, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa— finalmente le dije, ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos y el rostro confuso.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó tan bajo que pensé que en realidad no lo había dicho.

—Porque, Bella…yo no podrá vivir sin ti— le confesé, ella no me miró, tenía su vista fija en las teclas, pero sonrió, la sonrisa más grande que hubiera visto en su rostro.

—Yo tampoco, Edward— susurró, tocando varias teclas al azar, pero lentamente se formaba una melodía.

— ¿Tocas? — le pregunté, curioso.

—Mi madre solía enseñarme una que otra pieza, creo que aun recuerdo las teclas, esta es Do, ¿Cierto? — dijo tocando la tecla que se encontraba en medio de todo el piano.

—Así es.

—Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si— tocó y cantó cada nota, llegando justo al tono, con su voz aguda.

—Exacto— Ella sonrió satisfecha de recordar las notas y posicionó sus dedos, lentamente comenzó a tocar una melodía que Esme solía tocar para mí cuando comenzaba a aprender.

—Casi no recuerdo bien— confesó, no terminando la canción.

—Serías una excelente pianista— le dije, sonriendo, ella se sonrojó y volvió a tocar una nota, tocó Si, como preguntando.

—Por supuesto. — ella siguió tocando, a veces la ayudaba a tocar algunas notas, se veía tan apacible y tranquila, así que solté lo que me estaba ahogando la garganta.

—Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — ella no me miró, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que creí que se saldrían de sus cuencas y la sonrisa que antes había visto ahora fue mucho más amplia, se mordió su labio de una manera demasiado tentadora y para mi gracia tocó una nota otra vez, Si.

— ¿Eso es un sí? — ella rió y asintió, apartó su mirada del teclado y me miró larga y profundamente, justo como me gustaba que lo hiciera.

Nuestra distancia se fue haciendo de a poco menor, hasta que nuestras frentes y narices se tocaron, acariciándose levemente.

—Hazlo— me ordenó y con eso junté mis labios con los de ella, al principio sólo fue un roce, un leve toque de mariposa, delicado, sin prisas, tan natural y dulce como era Bella en sí, poco a poco aumentó la profundidad, ella separó levemente los labios permitiéndome tomar con mayor facilidad su labio superior, Bella sabía a vainilla, una esencia que me traspasaba hasta el fondo del estomago, de ida y vuelta.

No quería presionarla, el beso se estaba tornando tan largo y perfecto, pero necesitaba un poco más, sólo un poco más de su aliento a vainilla, pero debía recordar que ella era frágil, su constitución era pequeña y su enfermedad no le permitía ni siquiera estar en la casa sin su abrigo, debía refrenarme, por ella, por su seguridad, pero dudaba que ella estuviera pensando en ello, se levantó levemente del banco y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos presionando más su boca contra la mía, sin rudeza, pero sí con mucha intensidad, sin embargo, éramos unos simples humanos y los pulmones necesitaban oxigeno, no quería que Bella volviera a desmayarse.

Lenta, muy lentamente nos separamos, pero no permití que se fuera muy lejos, mantuve mi frente pegada a la de ella y su rostro entre mis manos, acariciaba levemente su respingada y pequeña nariz con la mía, provocando una pequeña risita por su parte.

—Tengo miedo— dijo en un susurro, como si temiera romper la armonía del momento.

—Lo sé, yo también— dije, bajando mis manos de su rostro y entrelazándolas con las suyas— Pero sea lo que sea que venga, lo afrontaremos juntos— apreté más sus manos, enfatizando lo que le decía, ella asintió con su frente aun pegada a la mía, y volvió a juntar rápidamente sus labios con los míos.

—Muero de sueño— reí y asentí.

—Yo también. — dije aun riendo.

— ¿Puedo…?— preguntó nerviosa, yo sabía lo que quería decir.

—Puedes quedarte las veces que quieras— le aseguré, ella se sonrojó, mucho, pero igual se levantó del banco y se acomodó en la cama, colocándose la manta encima.

—Bella, puedes meterte en la cama— le aseguré, ella negó.

—No quiero que estés incómodo.

—Tonterías— le dije, tomando su mano y jalándola para acomodar las sabanas y que ella pudiera meterse en la cama.

Lo hizo rápidamente, suponía que tenía un frío terrible, yo por el contrario busqué otra manta y la coloqué sobre mí, para no incomodarla.

—Edward— se quejó ella.

—Es mejor Bella, podría hacerte daño, confía en mí— le supliqué.

—Al menos…al menos, ¿Podrías abrazarme? — me preguntó con vergüenza pero a mí me parecía el más adorable ser que haya pisado el planeta.

Con cuidado la rodeé con mis brazos y la pegué a mi pecho, ella suspiró de alivio, al igual que yo, su respiración acompasada me hacía relajarme de manera que no había experimentado en muchos años, ella pronto se quedó dormida y yo, viendo que estaba segura y en paz me uní a ella en el mundo de los sueños.

Desperté muy a mi pesar demasiado temprano, con el pequeño cuerpo de Bella aferrado al mío, una gran sonrisa se instaló en mi boca, pero debía ir a trabajar, maldición.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, la acomodé en la cama y me levanté, lo primero que sentí al estar lejos de ella fue una gran y profundo vacío, y además preocupación, su piel pálida se veía casi azul por el frío y moradas ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos, no podía dejarla sola en aquella condición, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de mi hermana, ella contestó al segundo tono.

— _¿Por qué llamas a las cinco y media de la mañana, Edward Cullen?_ — me saludó enfurruñada por despertarla tan temprano, sabía que estaba despierta desde hace un rato porque Jasper también debía ir al hospital, pero le molestaba que interrumpiera su tiempo con su prometido.

—Alice, quiero que vengas a cuidar a Bella, ella no puede quedarse en casa sola.

— _¿Qué le pasa?_ — preguntó alarmada, muy tarde me di cuenta que mi hermana no sabía nada de lo que yo me había enterado la noche anterior, "_prométeme que no le dirás a Alice" _fueron las palabras exactas de Bella.

—Sigue resfriada— le dije recordando la excusa que le había dado ella a su compañera de trabajo.

—_Estaré ahí antes de que te vayas al trabajo_— me aseguró.

—Gracias Alice, sólo asegúrate de no atosigarla mucho, está muy débil y lo que menos necesita es tu locura sofocándola, compórtate— le advertí.

—_Lo que sea, te veré en un rato_— finalizó la llamada, suspiré, esperando que me hiciera caso, un carraspeo a mis espaldas me asustó levemente, me di la vuelta quedando de frente a Bella, quien me miraba con una expresión interrogante.

—Buenos días, dulzura— le dije, esperando sonar casual, un leve sonrojo adorno su rostro el cual besé con lentitud y cariño, pero su expresión no cambió mucho, o lo hizo pero rápidamente volvió a ser el mismo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿El qué? — traté de sonar inocente, la tomé de la mano y la jalé hacia dentro de la habitación de nuevo.

—Edward, te he escuchado, ¿Por qué has llamado a Alice?

—No quería que te quedaras sola— le confesé sentándome en mis rodillas, sobre la cama, en frente de ella, nervioso, no se veía molesta, pero tampoco muy contenta.

—No debiste hacerlo, ¿Qué tal si se llega a dar cuenta que no sólo tengo un resfriado? — me preguntó, ella se sentó en la mismo posición que yo sobre la cama y se acomodó una de las frazadas sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué tal si algo te pasaba en mi ausencia? No podría estar tranquilo en todo el día pensando en que podrías desmayarte o tener alguna emergencia— ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, enviando muchas cosquillas directo a mi estomago de inmediato.

—Edward, eres muy dulce, pero he estado casi cuatro años viviendo sola con este mal y he podido cuidar de mí misma sin problema, te lo agradezco pero no era necesario— me aclaró, yo tomé su rostro con cuidado y besé la punta de su nariz, para después bajar lentamente hasta sus labios y rozarlos levemente con los míos.

—Sé que puedes cuidarte sola, pero ahora me tienes a mí, y yo quiero cuidarte tanto como sea posible, si algo te pasara, yo no…— ella detuvo mi perorata con otro beso, mucho más profundo que el mío pero menos que el de la noche anterior.

—Yo sólo no quiero que Alice se una a la lista de personas preocupadas por mí— me confesó, hablando sobre mis labios, yo aun no estaba listo para que se separara de mí.

—Va a ser inevitable que lo sepa— le dije, sobre sus labios también.

—Bueno, vamos a evitarle la pena durante un poco más de tiempo, ¿De acuerdo? — me pidió separándose finalmente, yo suspiré y asentí, jamás podría negarle nada.

—Está bien, pero no trates de alejarla, ¿Sí? Alice realmente te quiere— le dije abrazándola y tirándome junto con ella de nuevo a la cama, cuidando de caer suavemente para no lastimarla.

—Yo también la quiero, por eso mismo vamos a esperar para decirle sobre lo que me pasa.

—Está bien. — besé el tope de su cabeza y acaricié levemente su espalda por sobre su abrigo y la manta que la cubría, cuanto me gustaría poder sentir su espalda realmente, pero sabía que ella necesitaba de ese calor que su cuerpo escasamente producía.

Mucho antes de lo que quería me tuve que levantar de la cama, apremiado por Bella para no llegar tarde a mi trabajo, ya había faltado mucho esta semana y no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo un día más y tener que trabajar el domingo.

Estaba disfrutando de un desayuno exprés cuando tocaron a la puerta, no tenía ni idea de cómo Alice se las seguía ingeniando para entrar a mi edificio si ya no tenía llave, corrí para abrir la puerta.

Alice como siempre se veía radiante y feliz, producto de sabrá sólo ella qué consumía, a veces pensaba que ingería algún tipo de droga, pero un día de tanto molestarla con eso fue a una clínica y se hizo análisis de antidoping que aseguraban que ella estaba libre de cualquier substancia nociva.

—He tocado la puerta como me lo has pedido— me saludó alegremente, colgándose de mi cuello y plantándome un beso en cada mejilla.

—Buenos días, Alice— saludó amablemente Bella.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces levantada? ¡Debes estar en cama! No te preocupes por nada, yo cuidaré de ti— le dijo abrazándola por los hombros, yo le sonreí en disculpa, quizás hubiera sido más fácil llamar a alguien más, pero sabía que Bella se hubiera sentido peor si Esme o Rose se enteraban de su enfermedad.

—Alice— le advertí, ella me sacó la lengua y se llevó a Bella con ella.

—Creo que se te hace tarde para el trabajo, ¿No? — me dijo obviamente molesta, comenzó a remover cosas por la cocina, Bella sólo la miraba divertida— Te haré el mejor desayuno de toda tu vida, si no te sientes mejor con eso me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen.

—Alice, te pedí que vinieras a cuidarla, no a terminar de enfermarla— le dije en broma, pero ella no se lo tomó a bien, si había algo que pudiera molestarla era que se metieran con su cocina, ella estaba preparada para gritarme hasta de lo que me iba a morir, pero algo la detuvo, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y su boca formó una perfecta "O" de la impresión, no supe que le había pasado hasta que me di cuenta que inconscientemente había pasado mis brazos por los hombros de Bella y ella estaba recargada en mi pecho, acariciando suavemente uno de mis brazos.

—Ustedes…— nos señaló con el dedo y se cubrió la boca para no gritar.

—Alice— le advertí, pero era tan típico de mi hermana ignorarme que ya ni me sorprendió cuando comenzó a gritar y a saltar.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¡Qué emoción! — gritó como loca, asustando a Bella y haciendo que se pegara más a mi pecho, protegiéndose, pero no era temor, a diferencia de otras personas Bella nunca le tendría miedo a mi hermana.

—Alice, cálmate—le pedí, pero siguió gritando un montón de incoherencias y saltando como un pequeño resorte.

—Bella, no sólo serás mi mejor amiga si no que también serás mi hermana, ¡Qué increíble! — Bella ahogó un grito y supe que era momento de parar al tornado Alice.

—Mary basta— le dije colocando a Bella detrás de mí, protectoramente y sostuve a mi hermana por los hombros, en cuanto escuchó su primer nombre se calmó.

—Tú…— ni siquiera pudo hacer su frase, sólo me sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—Al, debo ir a trabajar, cuida de Bella y trata de ser prudente, no la atosigues, por una vez en tu vida no me ignores y haz lo que te pido, hermanita— ella hizo un gesto pero asintió, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

—Después te cuento— le susurré, apaciguando su cólera, ella hizo una amplia sonrisa y asintió.

Me llevé a Bella lejos de ella, dejándola cocinando, me encaminé a la puerta con Bella a mi lado, en el resquicio de la puerta quedé frente a ella y le di un beso suave y largo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo resistiría tantas horas sin ella, si desde que nos habíamos despertado no había parado de abrazarla y besarla.

—Cuídate— le pedí, ella asintió y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, al parecer no era el único que lamentaba separarnos por tanto tiempo.

—Te veré en la cena— me respondió, besando mi mejilla y acariciándola con ternura, besé su nariz y con todo el pesar de mi corazón me alejé de ella, mientras me despedía con la mano desde la calidez de nuestro apartamento.

Estás iban a ser unas muy, muy largas horas.

* * *

_¡Ay, ay, ay! Estos dos son más dulces que las golosinas que a mí me encantan, es que son una ternura. Es uno de los mejores y más dulces capítulos de los que he escrito, estos dos hacen lo que quiere, ¿Cómo ven la onda? Yo estoy súper feliz, les cuento rapidísimo que POR FIN, me voy de vacaciones, sólo dos días, pero algo es algo, así que mañana estaré comprando cosas y moviéndome de aquí para allá, así que no los vería en un tiempo considerable y NO podía dejarlas así como así, sin saber qué pasó después, así que aquí está, el siguiente capítulo._

_Espero que les siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora la historia, saben que todo esto es por ustedes, las adoro y les agradezco infinitamente todo, les mando muchos besos enormes, unas abrazos bien apretados y mis mejores vibras, An. _


	10. Compartiendo

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**Cap.10**

**Compartiendo.**

— ¡Hey, campeón! — me llamó a lo lejos mi hermano, terminé de firmar el papeleo que estaba revisando y me volteé hacia él.

—Hola, Emm— lo saludé, él me abrazó fuertemente, dejándome casi sin aire.

— ¿Con que tú y Bella, ha? — me preguntó alzando sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Tú no pierdes el tiempo— me dijo Jasper, sobresaltándome por aparecer de la nada.

—Hijo— me saludó mi padre, apareciendo de la misma manera que mi amigo, ¿Qué no tenían pacientes que ver o algo así?

— ¿Cómo lo supieron? — les pregunté, pero en sus rostros vi la respuesta inmediata—. Supongo que mi madre y Rose también ya lo saben— les dije cruzándome de brazos, los tres asintieron.

—Para que aprendas que Alice no debe ser la primera en enterarse de todo— se burló mi hermano.

—Cállate— le ordene, él y Jasper rieron por lo bajo pero tenían razón, sería la última vez que le dijera algo a mi hermana, aunque técnicamente yo no le había dicho nada, me volteé hacia mi padre, quien me veía con una mirada de preocupación.

—Debes llevarla a la casa, necesita su dotación de amor familiar— me dijo Emmett.

—Ni se te ocurra— lo amenacé, yo conocía cómo era su amor familiar, básicamente se trataba de un día completo en la casa de mis padres, soportando bromas pesadas y molestias por parte de todos.

—Vamos Ed, Rose y yo pasamos por eso y ni Emm ni Ally dijeron nada, creo que Bella no puede ser la excepción— apoyó Jasper.

—Si le hacen o dicen algo a Bella, lo lamentarán— fue lo último que dije antes de irme en dirección contraria, escuché sus risas sofocadas y los pasos de mi padre siguiéndome.

—Edward— me llamó, yo entré a la cafetería y me senté en la mesa más apartada del lugar, él me imitó sentándose en frente de mí.

—Escucha papá, está bien, Bella me lo ha dicho todo y yo estoy dispuesto a pasar cualquier cosa que venga, con ella, a su lado, no la dejaré, ni por esto ni por nada— Dije tajante.

—Hijo, no quiero que sufras, tú sabes lo difícil que es en…— no le dejé terminar.

—Sí papá, lo sé, pero yo simplemente no puedo alejarme de ella, menos ahora— lo corté, él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Por qué Edward?

—Porque…yo la quiero papá— le confesé finalmente, confesándomelo también a mí mismo— Es como tú y mamá, ese día en el club, cuando la conociste— recordé su historia—. Cuando yo vi a Bella en la puerta de mi apartamento supe que algo pasaría, y cuando me dijo lo de su enfermedad, no pensé en nada, mi instinto fue el que actuó, mi corazón intervino, como el tuyo lo hizo cuando te llevaste a Esme de aquel lugar, sabías que ya no podrías estar sin ella, así me pasa con Bella.

Mi padre me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero después, poco a poco, la compresión invadió aquellos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de mis hermanos.

—Lo entiendo, pero sabes que esto será terriblemente duro y si…y si la operación no se realiza, ella no lo logrará— aquellas palabras me perforaron aun más el corazón, yo sabía que ese hueco en mi pecho no se llenaría hasta que tuviera toda la certeza de que Bella estaba bien, que nada malo pasaría, que ella no me dejaría.

—Eso lo tengo más presente de lo que crees, papá, pero seré fuerte, no por mí, sino por ella.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Alice.

—Enana— contesté.

—_Edward_— respondió una voz dulce y suave a través de la bocina, definitivamente no era mi hermana.

—Bella, hola preciosa— escuché un muy tenue suspiro al escuchar mis palabras.

—_Escucha, Alice está esculcando mi armario así que…_— tuve que cortarla en ese momento.

— ¿Alice está haciendo qué? Claramente le dije que no te molestara, esa bruja, ya verá cuando…

—_Edward, tranquilo_—se rió—._ No fue por eso por lo que te llamé, está bien, no me molesta_—Dijo indiferente—._ Me parece muy divertido que hable tanto con mi ropa, como si cada prenda entendiera lo mucho que Alice la odia_— su leve risa me relajó un poco.

— ¿Entonces qué sucede?

—_Bueno, como ella está tan ocupada con eso quise llamarte, pero después me di cuenta que no tenía tu número así que tomé prestado el teléfono de Al_— era cierto, ni yo tenía su número, ¿Cómo me podría llamar en cualquier emergencia si ella no tenía mi número? — _Como sea, mi llamada en sí es para…bueno…ya sabes…para proponerte cenar juntos_— dijo nerviosa.

— ¿Cenar? Eso suena excelente— dije inmediatamente, aliviando su tensión. — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— _¿Ir? No, no, yo cocinaré, durante las últimas semanas estuve tan lejos del apartamento que, no sé, me gustaría poder cenar en casa, contigo_— el sentimiento que me sobrecogió cuando mencionó "Casa" y "Contigo" en la misma frase fue indescriptible.

—Eso suena aun mejor, saldré a las seis del hospital, ¿A esa hora te viene bien? — ella lo pensó un poco.

—_Sí, a esa hora está perfecto, te veré en la tarde_— se despidió, yo no quería cortar pero no tuve más opción que dejarla ir.

Carlisle me miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa extraña.

—Hijo, si no supiera que todo esto te puede traer un gran dolor estaría tan alegre por ti.

—No lo hará papá, así que alégrate, ¿de acuerdo?, te veré después— le dije despidiéndome.

Con una enorme anticipación de una gran tarde con Bella atendí a todos mis demás pacientes, esperando por fin la hora de irme a casa.

* * *

—No te creo— le decía sin poder parar de reír.

—Es verdad, estaba tan nerviosa ese día, fue una gran vergüenza, imagínate, yo entrando en ese salón de biología avanzada mientras estaban diseccionando a una pobre rana y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, pero varios alumnos me jalaron a su grupo y se convencieron de que podía hacerlo, todos tuvieron una parte de rana en sus ropas esa tarde, y para colmo una chica vomitó en mis zapatos, Charlie tuvo que ir por mí para que pudiera cambiarme de ropa y todo— terminó su relato, estábamos cenando amenamente, ella se veía feliz y eso me hacía feliz.

—Tuviste una adolescencia única.

—Sí, bueno, hemos hablado mucho de mí, Edward, quiero saber sobre ti— ella me miraba expectante, esperando, tomó su copa con jugo de arándanos, por su condición ella no podía beber alcohol, para mi fortuna yo tenía que regresar al hospital así que no podía beber tampoco.

—Qué te puedo decir, soy el menor de tres hermanos, Alice y Emmett son mellizos, y los Hale fueron nuestros amigos y vecinos de toda la vida— traté de sonar indiferente, pero ella no se lo tragó.

—Debe haber una historia detrás de eso. — yo suspiré y asentí.

—Sí, eso creo, bueno…— jugueteé con mi copa— Alice y Emmett son tres años mayores que yo así que cuando yo tenía quince ellos ya tenían dieciocho y podían ir a clubes y esas cosas, Rose es de mi edad por eso es más unida a mí, a veces se quedaba conmigo en casa y hacíamos muchas cosas, pero casi siempre sus padres obligaban a Jasper a llevarla con él, cosa que Emmett y Alice nunca quisieron hacer conmigo, de todas formas Rose siempre fue muy madura, el caso es que en muchas ocasiones sólo eran Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, y cuando se volvieron novios, fue aun peor…— me detuve porque no quería sonar como un bebé, aunque definitivamente lo había hecho, mis hermanos y amigos eran geniales, los mejores, pero no podía evitar notar la división que siempre había habido entre ellos y yo.

La mano fría pero dulce de Bella tomó la mía y la apretó levemente, dándome ánimos, levanté mi rostro para ver la cálida sonrisa que me daba.

—Ellos te quieren muchísimo— me aseguró.

—Sí, lo hacen, pero nunca entendí cómo eran sus relaciones, hasta ahora— le dije tomando la suya entre las mías ahora, ella se sonrojó pero no apartó su mano, me miró fijo y a los ojos y sonrió.

Sin poder evitarlo, ni querer hacerlo, me fui acercando a ella hasta poder besarla, ¡cielos! cómo la había extrañado, su sabor a vainilla, su aroma, la calidez de su aliento, sus labios, ella al parecer también había tenido un día duro, pues la fuerza de su beso era la misma que la del mío.

—Te extrañé— me confesó una vez nos separamos por la falta del estúpido oxigeno— ¿Estoy loca? Es decir, apenas estamos juntos desde ayer y hoy siento como si tuviera un imán dentro de mí que está jalando hacia ti todo el tiempo. — la detuve con un beso.

—No estás loca, yo también lo siento— le dije sobre sus labios, ella sonrió y volví a besarla, comenzaba a creer que en realidad ese sabor a vainilla era producto de alguna substancia adictiva, pero bien me importaba poco, con gusto me proclamaba un adicto sin cura.

—Es casi hora de tu segundo turno— dijo con pena, o eso noté yo, separé nuestras frentes unidas hasta ese momento y la jalé suavemente, colocándola sobre mis piernas y acunando su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos.

—No puedo faltar si quiero estar contigo y con los chicos el domingo— besé el lóbulo de su oreja y acomodé algunos cabellos detrás de ésta, se estremeció un poco por mi beso pero igual asintió.

—No quiero que pienses que soy una de esas chicas abrumadoras que no paran de molestar ni te dan un solo momento para respirar— yo negué y volví a besar su lóbulo.

—Bella, no quiero un momento para respirar, te quiero siempre junto a mí, así— enfaticé mis palabras apretándola más en mi abrazo— Pero realmente quiero pasar el domingo con ustedes, sólo serán unas cinco horas. — la consolé, ella asintió y acarició levemente mi cabello, provocándome la más increíble sensación de confort.

—Tienes razón, el trabajo es el trabajo, yo también debo volver pronto.

—Creí que tenías permiso por tu "resfriado" — ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me siento mucho mejor, la comida de Alice me ayudó bastante, al igual que su compañía, además, no quiero que Claire se preocupe de más y haga que Leah venga hasta aquí para asegurarse de que estoy bien— la mención de la mujer en la editorial me recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Bella.

—Bella, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dispara— me dijo tratando de acomodar inútilmente mi cabello, yo sonreí por eso.

— ¿Por qué aquella mujer te llamó Esperanza y no Bella? — ella detuvo un momento su trabajo, pero después continuó.

—Porque así me llamo— dijo con una mueca.

— ¿De verdad? — ella asintió.

—Fue un tonto intento de mi madre por reconciliarse con mi abuela, creyó que si sabía que su nieta se llamaba como ella quizás querría conocerla, pero no lo hizo.

—No sabe lo que se pierde— le dije acariciando su rostro, ella se sonrojó y negó.

—Por una parte me alegro, ella se libró de tener que verme así, enferma, pero también me da pena por Renee, es su madre después de todo y sé que le gustaría estar con ella si en algún momento llegara a faltar yo— en ese momento la detuve y tomé sus manos, entrelazándolas con las mías.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, jamás, nunca, tú no te irás a ninguna parte.

—Edward…

—No, Bella, no te irás— la abracé tan fuerte en ese momento que probablemente le provoqué algunos moretones, pero no sabía de qué otra manera demostrarle que yo no iba a permitir que ella se fuera.

—Lo lamento— me dijo contra mi pecho.

—Está bien, sólo no vuelvas a decir esas cosas, jamás.

—Te lo prometo— besó tiernamente mi mejilla y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que derretirme ahí, ella era demasiado encantadora para mi salud mental.

—No tienes ni idea de lo adorable que eres— ella rió con ganas y nos fundimos un beso largo y muy cálido, cómo me gustaban sus besos.

La cargué en mis brazos sin apartar sus labios de los míos y rogando por no caerme con ella, finalmente llegamos a uno de los sillones y nos tumbé en él, tomé la manta que se encontraba en el respaldo y la eché encima de nosotros.

—Por cierto, hoy llamó Rose a Alice y le contó sobre nosotros.

—También le ha llamado a Emmett, a Jasper y a mis padres— le informé, ella abrió mucho su boca y negó, sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Tu padre se molestó? —la acomodé sobre mi pecho para que pudiera recostarse.

—En absoluto, sigue un poco preocupado pero no es nada personal, es sólo que él sabe cómo son las cosas, es oncólogo después de todo.

—Jamás quiero que sufras— me aseguró.

—Lo sé.

La hora de mi entrada se estaba haciendo peligrosamente cerca, no quería marcharme, simplemente estaba demasiado a gusto con Bella recostada junto a mí, escuchando su acompasada respiración mientras la calidez del apartamento nos rodeaba.

—Rose me dijo que el sábado se reunirán todos para darme una dosis de amor familiar, ¿Qué significa? — ahogué un gemido, esos hijos de…

—El sábado tengo que ir al hospital, será mejor que no vayas— le dije tratando de que no notara mi molestia.

—Me dijo que así era mejor.

—Ni loco te dejo ir— dije entre dientes, tratando de contenerme.

— ¿Por qué? — Bella era tan inocente.

—Después lo entenderás, pero no irás, al menos no sin mí, ¿de acuerdo? — esperaba que notara la firmeza en mi voz y por mi bien, y el de mi familia, no fuera, no dudaría ni un segundo en partirles la cara, a Jasper y a Emmett porque yo nunca le pegaría a una mujer, si llegaban a hacerle algo a Bella.

—Está bien. — la hora marcó y yo tenía que irme a trabajar, maldición, cómo detestaba separarme de ella.

—Sólo serán unas horas— dije más para mí mismo que para Bella.

—Sólo unas horas— confirmó ella.

Nos levantamos del sillón donde minutos antes estuvimos tan cómodos y me acompañó hasta la puerta, como en la mañana.

—Bella, gracias por compartir tus historias conmigo— ella se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema.

—Te veré en la noche.

Ella se quedó en el resquicio de la puerta, le di un fugaz beso en los labios y salí corriendo hacia la calle, si me quedaba un poco más seguramente no querría ir de nuevo al hospital y era necesario, sobre todo si quería pasar mi primer fin de semana con mis hermanos y ahora también con mi novia.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo ven? Son tan lindos, no sé cómo vean la historia, ¿Les sigue gustando? Yo realmente no sé cómo la vean pero yo siento que es preciosa, el próximo capítulo es un poco más interesante, ya entrarán en acción Charlie y Renee, así que esperen por el próximo, no tengo nada más que desearles un bonito inicio de semana y una excelente noche, las adoro muchísimo, besos y abrazos, no olviden pasarse por mi twitter por si necesitan saber algo, An. _


	11. Acción de Gracias

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

_Queridas, hola, como ven aquí está, espero que les guste y no se alarmen, todo estará bien, quiero decirles que estoy actualizando un Fic de Orgullo y Prejuicio (para las que les interese), esto les digo para aclarar que también estoy trabajando en otro proyecto y que por lo tanto la actualización de esta historia ira un poco más lento, de verdad espero que no les moleste, y disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**Cap.11**

**Acción de Gracias.**

Ver a Bella dormir era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba durante la mañana antes de ir a trabajar, me hacía sentir un poco tranquilo el imaginarla así, en calma, en la seguridad de mis brazos.

—Buenos días— me saludó una vez abrió sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos castaños.

—Buenos días, preciosa— le di un casto y pequeño beso en los labios, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Era temprano así que todavía podíamos quedarnos un poco más en la cama, se lo hice saber aferrándola fuertemente a mi pecho, rió por mi gesto pero se acurrucó más junto a mí, besando tiernamente mi cuello.

—Debes ir al hospital y yo a la editorial— me recordó.

— ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre? — ella rodó los ojos, pero sabía que compartía mi idea.

—Edward, es lo mismo contigo todas las mañanas. — me riñó divertida.

Con dificultad debido a mi agarre se levantó de la cama y cubierta con varias sabanas salió hacia la cocina para preparar un desayuno exprés, pues se estaba haciendo tarde.

Recordé que pronto sería día de Acción de Gracias y mi madre me había rogado que llevara a Bella conmigo este año, quería poder pasar un tiempo en familia con su nueva nuera, más ahora que había pasado el sábado pasado con todos ellos recibiendo su dotación de amor Cullen, Emmett y Alice habían raptado a Bella mientras yo estaba en el hospital, cuando regresé a casa sólo encontré una nota de los dos raptores, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a todos riendo y bromeando con Bella, ella principalmente con ellos, en lugar de ser el objeto de las bromas ella les tomaba el pelo a todos mis hermanos de la mejor manera y Esme había quedado encantada, incluso mi padre, que se encontraba muy preocupado por toda su situación se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa, Bella ya era parte de la familia y como tal debía pasar con nosotros estas fechas importantes.

—Cariño— la llamé, entrando al comedor.

—Dime— me dijo sonrojada pero concentrada en que no se le quemaran los huevos que se freían en el sartén.

— ¿Qué harás el próximo jueves?

— ¿El próximo jueves? Bueno, creo que estaré fuera. — contestó después de pensar un poco.

— ¿Qué? — me levanté de la silla donde me había sentado y me acerqué a la cocina con ella.

—Bueno, es Acción de Gracias, Edward— eso ya lo sabía, pero la dejé que se explicara—Renee me llamó ayer para confirmarme sus planes, iré a Forks— dijo seria, no veía ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

— ¿Te irás? — mi voz sonaba muy decepcionada, pero no podía evitarlo, sería otro año rodeado de muchas parejas y yo estaré solo.

—Es un día muy importante, y bueno, nosotros, sobre todo yo, estamos muy agradecidos de que esté un día más, debo estar con mi familia— me dijo apenada.

—Lo entiendo— me alejé de la cocina y claramente escuché cómo venía tras de mí, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, me detuve porque no podía hacerle esto, ella estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor y yo no le haría una grosería.

—Ven conmigo— me pidió, eso me tomó por sorpresa e inmediatamente me di la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, todavía abrazados.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo sé que es un día para estar con la familia y todo, que quieres estar con tus hermanos y tus padres pero realmente me gustaría también poder estar contigo, y no sé, está bien si tú no quieres…— corté sus nervioso discurso con un beso.

—Tú también eres mi familia ahora, Bella y me encantaría ir contigo— le dije besándola.

— ¿De verdad? — su brillante sonrisa y sus ojos aguados sólo me hicieron querer besarla aun más, y así lo hice.

—Por supuesto, dulzura— le dije animado.

—Oh, gracias Edward, gracias.

—No me agradezcas nada, Bella, no podría estar en un lugar donde tú no estás. — se colgó de mi cuello y me besó de nuevo, me encantaba cuando hacía eso, además que por mi estatura ella debía subirse en mis pies para alcanzarme, no me molestaba, ella era tan ligera como una pluma.

—Debemos ir a trabajar — Yo bufé, detestaba que me lo recordara.

—Bien— cedí, finalmente.

—Eres todo un niño— dijo negando, nos apresuramos y después salimos a toda prisa del apartamento, la dejé en su trabajo, con mucho pesar y me fui al hospital, ahora lo más difícil sería decirles a los demás que no estaría con ellos en día de gracias.

* * *

— ¿Tienes los pases? — me volvió a preguntar Bella, yo reí porque era la quinta vez en dos minutos que me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Sí, los tengo, preciosa, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? — la rodeé por los hombros y la pegué a mí, era un poco incomodo debido a los asientos de la sala de espera en la que estábamos sentados, pero no la aparté, besé el tope de su cabeza.

—Es que, bueno, tú eres el primer novio que les presento a mis padres y temo que…

— ¿Qué no me aprueben? —pregunté divertido.

— ¡No! Ellos verán lo maravilloso que eres, temo que no lo tomen a bien, que sientan que estoy tomando una mala decisión— dijo ella, bajando su cabeza.

— ¿Solo es eso? — ella asintió.

—Todo saldrá bien, yo no te dejaré nunca así que no tendrán nada de qué preocuparse.

—Eres increíble. — dijo levantando su rostro y regalándome una amplia sonrisa.

—Tú más— le dije besando su nariz.

Nuestro vuelo fue anunciado y abordamos, ya habíamos checado nuestro poco equipaje, sólo para el fin de semana, así que llevábamos unas pequeñas mochilas y un ligero equipaje de mano.

— ¡Edward, Bella! — escuché a lo lejos, cuando estábamos por entrar.

Entre la multitud se veía al torbellino Alice corriendo hacia nosotros, así como corría parecía más el demonio de Tasmania que nunca, poco me sorprendió ver a Jasper, Rose y Emmett detrás de ella.

Jalé a Bella para que no abordara y nos acercáramos a mis hermanos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — les pregunté una vez los tuvimos en frente.

—Cómo crees que los dejaríamos ir sin despedirnos— me gritó mi hermana, haciendo que varias personas nos voltearan a ver.

—Logramos convencer a Alice de que no podía viajar con ustedes, pero no logramos disuadirla de venir— nos informó Rose, para como conocía a la loca de mi hermana seguramente ella llevaría sus maletas en la parte trasera de su auto.

—Eres muy dulce, Al, todos lo son chicos— les dijo Bella, dándoles un abrazo a cada uno rápidamente.

—Gracias por venir, significan mucho para ella— mis hermanos nos despidieron y por fin abordamos.

—Tus hermanos son increíbles, lástima que tenga que mentirles— dijo Bella afligida, sentándose a mi lado.

—Podríamos decirles— ella negó, yo sólo suspiré y no le dije nada, sabía que ella jamás querría mentirles, pero tampoco quería que pasara por lo mismo que su familia.

—Ya veremos qué podemos hacer con eso— le dije abrazándola y recostándola en mi pecho, sería un viaje largo y para alguien en su condición era muy fatigante, así que trataría de que éste fuera lo menos agotador, por eso mismo había cambiado nuestros boletos a primera clase, habíamos discutido mucho sobre ello pero igual lo hice.

Ella cayó rendida pasadas las primeras dos horas del vuelo, realmente la presión y tantas horas le afectaban, cuidé que estuviera lo más cómoda y cuando el cansancio se apoderó de mí yo también caí rendido, al lado de Bella.

* * *

—Edward, anda despierta— sentí varios besos en mi oído por lo que inmediatamente desperté y tomé a mi novia en brazos.

—Deberías despertarme así más seguido—le dije sugestivamente.

—No seas pesado— dijo dándome un ligero golpe en el pecho y riendo musicalmente, cuando anunciaron que debían abrocharse los cinturones para el aterrizaje me acomodé pero igual no dejé de abrazar a Bella.

—No puedo creer que todavía tengamos que tomar una avioneta hasta Port Ángeles— me quejé.

—Sí bueno, nunca dije que sería un viaje corto— dijo seria.

—Dulzura, no me estoy quejando—le dije sonriendo— Pero me preocupa que sea demasiado para ti.

—No te preocupes Edward, estaré bien, quizás un poco cansada pero nada que no se me quite durmiendo.

—Bien, entonces vamos. — la guíe.

Tomé su mano firmemente y bajamos del avión, había mucha gente, ya sabía yo que esta era una de las fechas en que más se viajaba y no me extrañó mucho ver a gente corriendo de lado a lado encontrándose con sus familiares o esperando por un taxi, pero nosotros nos encaminamos al área donde se encontraban las avionetas y esperamos hasta que pudimos subir a una de ellas.

Hora y media después aterrizamos en Port Ángeles, Bella se veía muy cansada, los ojos apenas podía tenerlos abiertos y su respiración era muy errática.

—Bella, cariño te ves muy cansada, deberíamos descansar un momento, después podremos tomar un taxi a Forks— le sugerí, pero ella negó.

—Sólo es una hora de camino, Edward.

—No quiero arriesgarte, Bella. — ella se quejó y no cedió ni un ápice, así que decidí mejor buscar lo más pronto posible un taxi para poder irnos de una buena vez.

Tomé nuestras maletas en una mano y rodeé su cintura con la otra, comencé a caminar con ella por el pequeño aeropuerto hasta que escuché una delicada voz gritando más allá de lo que podía, convirtiéndola en una voz aguda y chillona.

— ¡Bella!

—Mamá— susurró débilmente, casi cerrando sus ojos.

Una mujer de mediana estatura, piel albina, cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes llegó rápidamente a nuestro lado.

—Bella, mi niña, mi bebé, Oh Bella, sabía que esto podía pasar, lo sabía, lo sabía, se lo dije a Charlie, pero tú eres tan cabezota, oh mi pobre bebé— lloriqueaba, tomando entre sus manos el delicado rostro de Bella.

—Mamá. — susurró de nuevo.

—Ya bebé, aquí estoy, te llevaremos a casa.

—Renee— un hombre de la misma edad que la señora, con la piel igual de blanca, cabello castaño, bigote y ojos tan chocolates cómo los de Bella llegó al lado de su esposa.

—Ayúdala, Charlie— le exigió ella, asustada, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y de que yo sostenía a Bella.

—Mamá, papá, él es Edward, mi novio— logró decir antes de desmayarse en mis brazos, la sostuve con ambos brazos tirando todas las maletas, la cargué y busqué un lugar a donde poder acomodarla, sus padres reaccionaron y me guiaron hacia un banco cercano, acomodé a Bella y de una de las maletas saqué el botiquín que Carlisle me había entregado días antes.

Busqué algodón y alcohol para hacerla reaccionar, después me aseguraría de que no era nada grave.

Diez minutos después Bella regresó en sí, pero estaba muy cansada aun.

— ¿Lo sabes? — me preguntó el hombre, a quien habían llamado Charlie y era el padre de Bella.

—Sí, señor, lo sé— dije seguro, aunque me estaba muriendo de nervios.

—Bien, al menos puedes cuidar de ella— dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija con ternura, Renee sostenía una de sus manos, yo sólo la veía.

—Vamos a casa. — nos pidió, yo la tomé en brazos nuevamente, ella se aferró a mi cuello y caminé fuera del aeropuerto, sus padres nos seguían de cerca, su padre llevaba nuestras maletas.

La madre de Bella nos guió hasta un auto patrulla que estaba estacionado afuera, eso me asustó un poco pero lo dejé pasar, acomodé a Bella en la parte trasera, con su cabeza en mis rodillas, sus padres se subieron a la parte delantera del auto y arrancamos, Bella dormía pacíficamente, lo cual calmaba mis nervios, que estaban al extremo, su madre se volteaba en su asiento de vez en vez para checar a su hija y darme sonrisas pequeñas.

Una hora después estuvimos afuera de una casa pequeña, de color blanco, con un pequeño jardín frontal, pero alrededor de la casa había un bosque enorme.

—Vamos, comenzara a llover— anunció el padre de Bella.

Volví a tomar en brazos a mi novia y la subí hasta su habitación, Renee me guió hasta allí.

—Me alegro que hayas venido con ella— susurró, acomodando el cabello de su hija.

—No se preocupe, señora Swan, ha sido con gusto.

—Bien, por cierto, dime Renee, y por Charlie no te preocupes, sólo no olvides llamarlo Jefe Swan— me dijo con un guiño, saliendo de la habitación.

Bella se removió y abrió lentamente sus ojos, cuando me vio sentado a su lado en la cama me sonrió y se acomodó cerca de mi pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Lamentó que el día de acción de gracias hubiera empezado así.

—No te disculpes, preciosa, no quiero ni imaginarme qué te hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado contigo— dije estremeciéndome.

—Quizás me hubiera hecho un chichón del fuerte golpe— trató de bromear pero no le vi la gracia.

—No es gracioso— le dije, serio.

—Ya, lo siento, ven aquí— se levantó débilmente y tomó mis labios entre los suyos, besándolos dulcemente.

—Tus padres están abajo— le recordé, ella se separó levemente.

—Con que ya has conocido al jefe Swan, eh— jugó conmigo, yo le hice una mueca pero la volví a besar, no quería ni podía separarme de ella.

—Creo que me estoy ganando una bala en la cabeza.

—Jamás dejaría que te hiciera daño, además, es inofensivo, te lo prometo. — Reímos de buen talante, al parecer su salud estaba mucho mejor y eso hacía que la poca tranquilidad que podía tener en mi vida volviera a mi cuerpo.

—Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, dulzura— le dije revisando la hora en mi reloj, las doce con una.

—Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Ed— dijo volviendo a besarme, sin duda sería el mejor día de todos, con Bella.


	12. Dolor

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Cap.12**

**Dolor.**

— ¡Edward, Bella, por aquí! — escuché la cantarina voz de mi hermana y pronto la vi entre la gente saltado, tratando de hacerse visible.

Bella rió al verla, yo llevaba nuestras maletas en una mano y con la otra sujetaba la suya fuertemente, muchas personas iban y venían, así que por precaución la llevaba bien sujeta.

Al acercarnos más, fueron visibles ahora mis padres, Rose, Emmett y Jasper, quienes esperaban por Bella y por mí con grandes sonrisas, realmente había sido un amable gesto de su parte irnos a recibir al aeropuerto.

—Bella, Edward— nos saludó mi madre, primero abrazando a Bella, ya que Alice se había colgado de mi cuello inmediatamente.

—Que alegría que estén de vuelta.

—También nosotros estamos contentos de volver, Esme— le respondió Bella, después pasó a saludar a todos los demás.

—Por poco y no regresamos— le susurré a mi madre una vez la abracé.

— ¿Por qué? — me preguntó desconcertada.

—Te diré en el auto— le contesté, ella asintió y permitió que saludara a todos los demás.

—Seguro están cansados— dijo Rose, declarando más que preguntando, el vuelo había sido pesado, pero no tanto como el de ida, eso era claro, ya que Bella, aunque cansada y un poco débil, no estaba tan mal como cuando llegamos a Forks.

—Eso no es justo Rose, no me has dejado ni preguntarles— se quejó mi hermana, al ver a Rose comprendí lo que pasaba y se lo agradecí con una mirada.

—Alice, recién llegamos y ya quieres arrastrarnos por todo Nueva York, danos un respiro.

—Edward, no seas así con tu hermana— me reprendió Bella, soltándose de mi mano y abrazando a Alice por los hombros.

—Él es tan malo— se quejó mi hermana, haciendo que Bella me diera otra mirada reprobatoria.

—Lo sé, descuida Al, ya hablaré con él, y es muy lindo de tu parte que quieras que salgamos todos juntos, pero realmente estamos cansados, quizás otro día.

—Oh Bella, eres la mejor— mi hermana se colgó del cuello de mi novia y me sacó la lengua burlona, yo sólo bufé, maldito duende manipulador.

Mis amigos y mis padres se burlaron de mí también, pero no dijeron nada, nos despedimos después de un rato y salimos junto con mis padres rumbo a nuestro apartamento, ya en el auto, a sabiendas de que mis padres estaban muy enfrascados en ellos mismos como para prestarnos atención la abordé.

—Bella, no puedes estar dejando que Alice te manipule así, me molesta mucho— ella bajó la mirada y escondió su rostro entre su cabello, eso me rompió el corazón y rápidamente tomé su rostro entre mis manos, lo levanté y vi tristeza en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, preciosa, ni quise sonar así de duro, es sólo que…

—No puedo— me interrumpió con esas palabras.

— ¿Qué no puedes?

—No puedo negarle nada a Alice, Edward.

— ¿Por qué? — ella suspiró y apartó mis manos de su rostro.

—Hace unos días Alice fue a mi trabajo, me tomó mucho por sorpresa, estaba haciendo un gran revuelo y no quería que nadie se enfadara, sobretodo Claire, así que acepté ir con ella a una cafetería que queda cerca de ahí— recordé el día, por supuesto Bella no se había dado cuenta de que yo las había visto.

—El caso fue que, ella comenzó a preguntar mucho, también Rose intervino y yo me asusté, tuve mucho miedo.

— ¿Por qué? — repetí, ella clavó en ese momento sus ojos en los míos.

—Porque se preocuparon por mí, tenía ya tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí de esa manera, sobre todo Alice, sólo había visto el mismo afecto en los ojos de mis padres, y en los tuyos, el primer día que nos vimos— me confesó.

— ¿Te asustó que Alice te quiera?

—Fue más que eso, Edward, ella hablaba con tanta seguridad, como si me conociera de hace tanto tiempo, como si fuéramos las mejores amigas, con Rose arreglé todo después de unos días, pero no con Alice, ella me siguió tratando tan dulcemente que temía si sacaba el tema a relucir ella se enfadara o algo parecido— tenía pena en su rostro y eso no me gustó.

—No Bella, ella jamás…

—La lastimé, Edward, lo vi en sus ojos, y me sentí una basura por ello, ahora, sólo quiero compensárselo un poco— dijo alzándose de hombros.

—Bella, eso es ridículo, tú no tienes que hacer nada, conozco a mi hermana, yo le hago cosas mucho peores todo el tiempo pero es como si estuviera toda cubierta de teflón, todo se le resbala, nada negativo se le queda— ella hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada.

—Te lo aseguro, Bella, lo único que quiere mi hermana es tu amistad y poder estar cerca de ti, no necesitas hacer todo lo que dice o darle todo lo que quiere para hacerla feliz, sólo quererla— le aseguré, envolviendo sus hombros protectoramente, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y suspiró.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente— le aseguré, en ese momento mi madre pareció recordar mis palabras del aeropuerto porque se dio la vuelta en su lugar y me miró fijamente.

—Bien, explícate— me exigió, aunque mi padre tenía su vista fija en la carretera estaba seguro que me prestaba toda su atención.

—Los padres de Bella no querían que regresara a Nueva York.

— ¿¡Qué?! — pocas veces escuchaba a mi madre levantar la voz, pero claramente lo que le había dicho la había sacado de proporción.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó mi padre, también sorprendido por mis palabras y por Esme.

—Sí, cuando llegamos a Forks me desmayé y al día siguiente estuve muy débil también, Edward trató de convencerlos de que no era nada, el cambio de horario y el cansancio del vuelo, pero mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, estaba convencida de que lo que me estaba matando era mi trabajo y la presión de la ciudad, así que no quería dejarme ir— les relató Bella, con pena.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? — preguntó interesada mi madre.

—Les dije que Bella tomaría unas cortas vacaciones y que yo la vigilaría día y noche.

—Eso está bien, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué tus padres se pondrían así por un simple desmayo? Digo, sí puede ser algo grave pero seguramente no habías desayunado o algo parecido, no veo por qué el drama— en ese momento recordé que mi madre no sabía nada de la enfermedad de Bella, mi padre no le había contado, cumpliendo con su discreción profesional y yo tampoco le había dicho nada por decisión de Bella.

—Mis padres son muy sobreprotectores. — dijo simplemente Bella, no dándole más vueltas al asunto, librándonos a mi padre y a mí del interrogatorio judicial de Esme Cullen, por supuesto Bella era quien sabía mejor cómo manejar ese tipo de situaciones, desafortunadamente ella había tenido que pasar por esto muchas veces.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y bajamos todo, aunque Bella había invitado a mis padres a pasar a tomar algo ellos se negaron, argumentando que debíamos descansar y que si Alice se enteraba seguramente haría el berrinche de su vida.

Ya cuando mi madre estaba dentro del auto y Bella en su habitación me quedé con mi padre, a sabiendas de que querría hablar conmigo.

—Hijo, yo sé que esto es cuestión de Bella y no puedo decírselo a nadie como no te lo dije a ti, ni siquiera a tu madre, pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade, seguro va a volver a preguntar y sabes que lo último que quiero hacer es mentirle a tu madre— me dijo frustrado.

—Lo sé, papá, a mí tampoco me gusta mentirle a mamá, pero Bella me lo ha pedido y yo debo apoyarla, trataré de convencerla de que es mejor que todos lo sepan, pero si no puedo, tendrás que seguir ayudándome, papá, de verdad lo lamento— le dije, de igual manera.

—Está bien, hijo, sólo, habla con ella, por favor— me pidió, yo asentí y me despedí de mi padre.

Entré de nuevo al apartamento, suspiré con cansancio pero ya tendría tiempo para atormentarme con eso, ahora sólo quería estar con mi Bella, relajados y tranquilos en nuestro hogar.

—Bella, preciosa— la llamé, busqué en nuestra habitación, Bella ya no dormía en el cuarto contiguo, pero no estaba ahí, la volví a llamar pero un grito ahogado de dolor me respondió, aquel sonido me hizo helar la sangre y que el corazón se me encogiera.

Entré a la habitación de al lado y la encontré tendida en el piso, encogida de dolor y sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo.

—Bella, háblame Bella por favor— la tomé en mis brazos y la acomodé en la cama, realmente su rostro de dolor me estaba matando, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y el color que pude haber visto antes en su rostro ahora ya no estaba.

—Duele, mucho— logró decirme, no me había dado cuenta que yo también estaba llorando, y cómo no hacerlo, la mujer más hermosa y buena, y de la que estaba totalmente enamorado estaba en mis brazos retorciéndose de dolor y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Bella, dime qué hago, por todos los cielos dime algo— le supliqué, ella hizo más gestos de dolor, pero señaló una caja que estaba en una cómoda al otro lado de la habitación, salté hasta donde estaba la caja y encontré varias cajas de medicinas, traté de recordar qué medicamentos eran los indicados, muchas veces había visto a mi padre recetarlos, pero no recordaba nada, estaba bloqueado, en shock.

—La caja rosa— me dijo Bella, viendo mi dilema, tomé una pequeña caja rosa y saqué una de las pastillas, serví un vaso de agua que estaba en el buró y le puse la pastilla contra los labios, ella abrió la boca y se la pasó, le di un poco de agua para que no se atragantara.

Esperé a que el medicamento hiciera efecto pero aun así pasaron otros diez dolorosos y agonizantes minutos, tanto para Bella como para mí, no podía soportar verla así, simplemente no podía.

—Perdón por esto— me dijo limpiando los restos de lágrimas en mis mejillas, una vez se le pasó el dolor, se le veía agotada, pálida y triste, sobre todo triste.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — acaricié su rostro y me recosté a su lado, en la cama que antes le pertenecía.

—Nunca debiste verme así, te hice pasar un mal rato. — No podía negárselo, había sido algo demasiado doloroso para describirlo.

—No importa lo que sienta o no Bella, jamás te dejaré pasar por esto sola de nuevo, ¿Entiendes? — tenía su rostro entre mis manos, limpié el llanto de su cara y la besé tiernamente, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba, de cierta manera yo también me estaba dando valor, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido ligeramente, Bella no necesitaba a un cobarde que saliera huyendo siempre que esto le pasara, ya que obviamente le pasaba muy a menudo, necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse y alguien que la amara, y por todo lo que era sagrado yo sería siempre esa persona.

Tenía un sentimiento apretándome el pecho, sentía a Bella junto a mí, sus labios, sus manos entrelazadas con las mías, su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío, sus ojos perforando en los míos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era imposible no verlo.

—Te amo— le dije tan profundamente como pude hacerlo, separando ligeramente mis labios de los de ella, no dijo nada por un momento, pero por la cercanía pude sentir su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—También te amo Edward, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. — tenía los ojos y los labios fuertemente cerrados, la abracé tan cerca de mí como me era posible, claro sin lastimarla, mi Bella eran tan frágil y delicada que incluso tenía temor de poder lastimarla.

—Te amo hoy, te amaré siempre, no importa lo que pase, si tú estás a mi lado, todo estará bien— su mirada y la mía entraron de nuevo en contacto, sus ojos chocolates me hablaban, me expresaban todo lo que Bella sentía, todo aquello que compartía conmigo y que era un reflejo de mí mismo.

—Bella… — dudé por un momento sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera o quisiera detenerlas—Cásate conmigo— susurré, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, más que antes, pero no podía evitar quererlo más que nada en el mundo, si ella me necesitaba siempre me tendría ahí, y qué mejor manera de demostrarle mi compromiso que uniendo mi vida a la de ella, si ella no estaba en mi vida simplemente yo no tendría nada, ahora que estábamos juntos todo era correcto, yo no necesitaba nada más que estar seguro de que Bella y yo siempre estaríamos unidos, de una forma u otra.

—Edward, yo…

—Bella, sólo dime que me amas, dime que sí, cásate conmigo, lucharemos juntos, mi vida es tuya, sólo tómala.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero una tierna sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, dándome ligeras esperanzas de cuál sería su respuesta.

—No puedo prometerte un para siempre Edward, pero tú también tienes mi vida, me diste una nueva razón para seguir, te amo tanto—me dijo juntando su cuerpo más al mío y apretando su agarre —Acepto— soltó finalmente, con un susurro igual al mío.

Mi pecho creció de tamaño acoplándose al tamaño de mi corazón, Bella sería mi esposa.

— ¿Entonces nos casamos? — rió por mi broma pero asintió y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

—Ya no puedes retractarte— me advirtió.

—Jamás lo haría— le aseguré, minutos después ella se quedó dormida, con la más hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto, parecía como si minutos antes no hubiera estado en un dolor terrible, pero lo había hecho, y pequeñas pruebas seguían presentes, confirmándolo.

A pesar de sentirme el hombre más feliz del mundo sabiendo que la mujer que más amaba sería mi esposa, no pude dormir, no podía hacerlo simplemente, porque el temor, quisiera o no, estaría presente continuamente, por lo menos hasta que no supiera que mi Bella, mi futura esposa, estaba completamente fuera de peligro, que ya no sufriría más dolor, que ella estaba curada, sana y que nuestro "felices para siempre" no estaba tan lejos de nosotros como creíamos.

* * *

_¡Hermosas! ¿Cómo ven? Quizás su proposición fue un poco seca, pero fue algo que Edward no pensó, simplemente lo sintió y se lo hizo saber, ha pasado relativamente poco tiempo (tal vez dos meses entre ambos) pero están enamorados y pónganse en su lugar, ¿Cómo actuarían ustedes si tuvieran ese situación de temor constante de perder a su ser amado? Definitivamente se asegurarían mantenerlos con ustedes a como diera lugar, como sea, espero que les guste el capítulo, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó o lo odiaron? Díganme lo que piensan, en general, siempre me dan muchos ánimos y __buenas palabras, las cuales adoro con el corazón, no tengo nada más que decir, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, si quieren estoy en Twitter (arroba) iSoyAndy, les mando miles de besos, abrazos y buenas vibras, An. _


	13. Bienvenida a la familia

_**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Cap.13**

**Bienvenida a la familia.**

Estaba nerviosa, lo podía notar en el ligero temblor de su mano y en la apretada línea de sus labios, cada pocos minutos la observaba y notaba que cuanto más nos acercábamos a la casa de mis padres, ella se tensaba más.

—Mi amor, todo va a estar bien, ellos te adoran y lo sabes— acaricié su rostro sin dejar de mirar a la carretera, ella tomó mi mano y la apretó contra su mejilla.

—Es diferente, esto es algo más grande— replicó— ¿Qué tal si no les gusto para tu esposa?

—Bella, ellos son mi familia, pero tú eres mucho más para mí— le aclaré—Si no aprueban lo nuestro, entonces yo ya no pertenezco a ellos— dije con indiferencia— Yo soy tuyo, de nadie más.

—Edward, estás loco— dijo negando— ¿Cómo vas a dejar a tu familia? — una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, señal de que se estaba relajando y lo cual me relajó a mí también.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿No te gusta? Edward Swan, suena genial— ella rió abiertamente, yo reí con ella.

—Jamás te pediría que hicieras algo como eso, es demasiado, seré valiente, te lo prometo— volvió a tomar mi mano, y la posó en su rostro de nuevo.

—Confió en ti, también en que Alice se volverá loca de felicidad— ella asintió y entrelazó nuestras manos, recorriéndose en su lugar y acomodándose en mi hombro.

— ¿Qué dirá Carlisle? — preguntó en un ligero susurro.

—Mientras todo quede claro mi padre nos apoyara, estoy seguro— no dijo nada, ni asintió, sólo suspiró y besó mi hombro a la vez que yo besaba su frente.

Cinco minutos después llegamos a la casa de mis padres, sus nerviosa habían regresado, eso lo podía notar, pero igual se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, claro que bien aferrada a mi mano.

—Bella, espera— la jalé ligeramente antes de que tocara el timbre y saqué la cajita de terciopelo negro que tenía en mi bolsillo.

Lo abrí y dejé ver el brillante anillo de diamantes de mi abuela, durante toda la semana que habíamos esperado para decirle a mi familia no había podido dárselo, en primera, porque no había encontrado el momento adecuado, y en segunda, porque Bella había seguido débil, además de que había tenido dos recaídas más.

—Si vamos a hacerlo, vamos a hacerlo bien, como se debe— saqué el anillo y lo coloqué en su mano izquierda, el anillo resplandeció en su mano, le quedaba un poco grande, pero sabía que si la enfermedad no la volviera tan delgada el anillo le quedaría perfectamente.

—Es hermoso Edward, te amo tanto, haremos esto— señaló nuestras manos y con renovado valor tocó el timbre de la casa.

Nos abrió mi madre, que como siempre sonreía de oreja a oreja, las comidas de los sábados se habían vuelto sus favoritas desde que Bella y yo nos habíamos unido al grupo.

Como era su costumbre, mis hermanos y sus parejas estaban destrozando la casa de mi madre, jugaban videojuegos y comían grandes cantidades de botana, claro con la advertencia de que no podían dejar ni una sola migaja en la alfombra y debían comer toda su comida.

—Hola, mamá. —la saludé al entrar.

—Edward, mi cielo, que alegría que hayan llegado, la comida está casi lista, Bella querida, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo más pálida de lo normal— se preocupó mi madre, rodeando los hombros de mi novia y guiándola hasta la sala.

—Tuve mucho trabajo esta semana Esme, pero estoy bien, te lo aseguro. — Esme asintió y no le preguntó más.

— ¡Bella! — Alice se levantó de las piernas de Jasper, donde estaba sentada, y se lanzó a los brazos de Bella, ambas giraron ligeramente y rieron alegres, sí, no tenía duda de que Alice estaría loca de felicidad con la noticia.

—Hola, duende— saludo Bella cariñosamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo dejé de ser tu hermano? — le dije fingiendo estar herido.

—Desde que Bella llegó a mi vida, ella es mucho, mucho mejor que tú— me dijo la enana con rostro sonriente.

—Vengan ya, Edward, estamos perdiendo contra las chicas— se quejó mi hermano a lo lejos, mientras veía cómo su esposa le daba un paliza en un juego de aventura.

Jugamos un rato, reímos y comimos, a veces veía cansada a Bella pero me sonreía y continuaba jugando con todos, cuidaba de no dejar ver su mano izquierda, para que nadie notara el brillante anillo antes de la cena, sería cuando anunciáramos nuestro compromiso.

—Chicos, la cena está lista, Carlisle está por llegar— anunció mi madre.

—Genial, ¡comida! — gritó Emmett, Jasper y Alice lo siguieron, pero Rose se quedó conmigo y con Bella.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de Esme y de Alice— nos dijo Rose, Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero yo sólo le sonreí.

—Mi amor, Rose lo sabe todo, pero descuida, ella no dirá nada— le aseguré.

—Rose, ¿Tú…estás de acuerdo? — le preguntó Bella insegura.

— ¿Qué si estoy de acuerdo? Ya era hora de que este hombre sentara cabeza, y no puedo estar más feliz de que seas tú quien haya logrado atraparlo — le dijo mi mejor amiga, abrazándola.

—Gracias, Rose— Bella le devolvió el abrazo y yo le agradecí igualmente con la mirada a mi cuñada.

—Chicos, Emmett se está poniendo impaciente, será mejor que vayan— nos llamó Jasper, no preguntó por el abrazo de Rose y Bella, y se lo agradecí de todo corazón, Jasper era un gran amigo, al igual que su hermana.

—Vamos, que tengo hambre— se quejó mi hermano.

—Pues deberás esperar a que tu padre llegué— lo reprendió mi madre, mientras llevaba una ensaladera.

—Mejor ayuda a tu madre con la comida, Cullen— lo riñó Rose, él asintió sumisamente y todos reímos, Emmett era un osito cuando se trataba de Rose.

Entre todos acomodamos la comida en la mesa y esperamos a que llegara mi padre, quien no tardó mucho, minutos después él entró por la puerta de la casa, tan sonriente como siempre.

—Hola familia, denme unos minutos y estaré con ustedes— dejó sus cosas, saludó a todo mundo, incluso saludó a Bella afablemente, parecía que poco a poco aceptaba que ella siempre estaría conmigo, porque era la mujer que amaba.

Cuando mi padre regresó nos sentamos todos para comer, aunque mi hermano prácticamente se engulló la comida, era un animal.

—Como bien— le riñó de nuevo Rose, aunque podía ver la gracia que le causaba ver a Emmett metiéndose prácticamente su puño en la boca.

Terminamos de comer y todos pasamos a la sala para tomar un poco de café, tenía una discusión silenciosa con Bella, pero finalmente tomé su mano y nos levantamos, mirando directo a toda mi familia.

—Familia, hay algo importante que Bella y yo tenemos que decirles— todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y nos prestaron toda su atención, logrando que Bella se pusiera más nerviosa si era posible.

—Bella y yo— tomé su mano izquierda, dejando ver el anillo de mi abuela en la mano de Bella— Estamos comprometidos, nos vamos a casar— por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, sólo nos miraban, pero después Alice se levantó, y contrario a lo que creía me abrazó a mí, sollozaba ligeramente y me besaba ambas mejillas.

—Gracias— me susurró y después se lanzó a Bella, llorando de pura alegría— Ahora no sólo serás mi mejor amiga, serás mi hermana, oh Bella estoy tan feliz por ustedes, será genial todo, nos divertiremos tanto, iremos juntas a todos lados, seremos una gran familia— Bella la detuvo y la separó con delicadeza de ella.

—Alice, espera por favor, antes de que digan cualquier cosa, deben saber la verdad, deben saberlo todo— eso me sorprendió, sabía a qué se refería pero no tenía ni idea de que planeaba contárselo a todos, ahora sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa.

—Todos deben saber…que mis constantes mareos, mi debilidad, mi delgadez, mi palidez, mi actitud extraña…— Bella dudó un poco.

—Bella— la llamó mi madre, con compasión, dándole ánimos.

—Tengo leucemia— finalmente les confesó, rodeé a Bella con mis brazos y ella inmediatamente se apoyó en mí, soltando ligeras y silenciosas lágrimas, nadie dijo nada, pero pude ver un gran dolor en todos, incluso en mi padre, ahora no me cabía ni la menor duda de que todos ahí querían mucho a mi novia, ahora prometida.

Mi padre se levantó de su lugar y tomando la mano de mi madre se acercó a nosotros.

—Gracias, Bella, por darnos la oportunidad de estar contigo, por no mentirnos.

—Doctor Cullen, yo…

—Dime Carlisle, querida— mi padre nos sonreía, con esa sonrisa llena de comprensión y cariño que sólo un padre puede dar.

—Carlisle, yo no podría seguir ocultándoselos cuando han sido tan buenos conmigo— dijo difícilmente, a causa de las lágrimas.

—Descuida cariño, estamos contigo, como una familia— le dijo mi madre, tomando su mano.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Bella— le dijo mi padre, con ese simple gesto me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería, pero me contuve.

—Gracias Carlisle, Esme— Bella estaba al borde del colapso, pero los zopencos de mis hermanos estaba estáticos aun, Rose sabía de mi compromiso pero no de Bella, suponía que era natural su reacción.

—Chicos— los llamé, mi voz pareció despertarlos porque todos se levantaron de golpe y corrieron hacia nosotros.

— ¡Bella! — chillaron a coro, nos rodearon en un abrazo grupal, las chicas besaron en la mejilla y frente a Bella repetidas veces, y los chicos me decían que todo estaría bien, después hicieron lo mismo pero las chicas conmigo y los chicos con Bella.

— ¿Esto es un bienvenida a la familia también? — bromeó Bella.

—Por supuesto Belly, ahora serás nuestra hermanita— le dijo Alice.

—Es más, Edward, tú puedes irte, nos quedamos con Bella solamente— me contuve de decirle algo a Emmett ya que Bella había reído alegremente por la broma, pero se aferró a mi dejando en claro que no iba a permitir que me fuera a ningún lado, ni porque mis hermanos lo quisieran.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, pero mi padre me llamó para que habláramos en privado, lo seguí hasta su despacho donde cerró para que nadie nos escuchara.

—Papá— comencé.

—Hijo, no creas que te he llamado para algo malo, de verdad tú y Bella tienen mi total apoyo.

— ¿Entonces por qué antes parecía que no era así? — intenté que mi tono de voz no sonara como un reproche.

—Entiende que como padre uno sólo busca lo mejor para sus hijos y como médico busco salvar el mayor número de vidas posible, y Bella me estaba complicando ambas, pero ahora es diferente— dijo sonriendo.

—No creía que fuera a decírselo a todos, mucho menos a Alice y a Esme.

—Ellas se quieren, como todos los demás, y de verdad creo que es una buena mujer, veo lo mucho que te quiere— me dijo dándome una sonrisa cómplice.

—Bien, entonces, ¿A qué debo tu invitación a hablar en privado? — le pregunté, sentándome cómodamente en frente de él.

—Como te dije, Bella me causaba problemas como padre y médico, pero ahora que se ha abierto a la familia y ha hecho lo correcto por ellos me quita una carga como jefe de familia, pero hay algo más.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunté ansioso.

—Ser amigo de Rosalie te ha afectado un poco— se burló mi padre y yo sólo bufé, quizás tenía razón.

—Ayer vino Bella al hospital, habló con mis colegas y con el área administrativa del hospital— lo insté a continuar con mi silencio— Al final fue conmigo y me lo dijo, la petición de trasplante, que ella misma había detenido, ha vuelto en marcha, se ha notificado a todos los hospitales del área y alrededores, están buscando medula para su trasplante nuevamente— con aquellas palabras me quedé helado en mi lugar, las palabras de Bella llegaron a mi cabeza "_Me diste una nueva razón para seguir"_

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que significa, papá? — él asintió y me miró con alegría.

—Papá, Bella, mi Bella se va a quedar conmigo, Bella va a vivir— lloraba sin poderme contener, el futuro ahora daba una visión completamente diferente, una vida larga y prospera con mi Bella, con mi amor, ella no se iría de mi lado, no me abandonaría, Bella no moriría, con esa simple esperanza todo aquello que me atormentaba se disipaba levemente.

—Hijo, hay una posibilidad, pero sabes que no debes poner toda tu fe en esto, el donador aun no se ha encontrado, pero lo intentaremos, sabes que yo siempre protejo a mi familia, y ahora que Bella será parte de ella te lo aseguro hijo, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que ese donante aparezca y Bella se salve— asentí a las palabras de mi padre sin poder hablar por las lágrimas, me abrazaba fuertemente haciéndome sentir como un niño de seis años que acaba de caerse de su bicicleta y está siendo consolado por su amoroso padre.

—Pero hay una posibilidad, papá, es todo lo que importa.

Salimos del despacho para reunirnos con mi familia, al encontrarme con la mirada de felicidad de Bella le sonreí ampliamente, imprimiendo en esa sonrisa todo el cariño que le tenía y sobre todo la esperanza que abría una nueva luz para nosotros.

* * *

_Hola, hermosas, aquí estoy de nuevo, estoy a un día de regresar a la escuela así que decidí regalarles este capítulo antes, ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, ya saben dónde buscarme, (arroba) iSoyAndy, en Twitter, besos, An._


	14. Antes que nada

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. Gracias.**_

* * *

**Cap.14**

**Antes que nada.**

Terminé mi turno de la tarde y como todos los días me dirigí rápidamente a la sala donde se hacían todos los asuntos oficiales del hospital, Anna como siempre estaba ahí, sentada con sus gafas a media nariz y completamente concentrada en lo que hacía.

—Buenas tardes, Anna— saludé como de costumbre, ella soltó un suspiro cansado y me vio severa.

—Doctor Cullen, qué lo trae por aquí— preguntó sarcástica— No, no me diga— me detuvo—Ya lo sé, y la respuesta es la misma, así que puede irse por donde vino, ya ha terminado su turno— la decepción me llegó a los ojos y se reflejó en todo mi rostro.

—Edward, sé que es duro querido— me consoló con su tono maternal— Pero te prometí que tú serías el primero en saber si había un donador, y hasta el momento no ha aparecido, pero ya lo hará, ten paciencia— asentí a sus palabras y le sonreí, a pesar de que la molestaba todos los días, al final de mis dos turnos, ella seguía asegurándome que yo sería el primero a quien le dijera si había un donador para Bella, y seguía sin haberlo.

—Gracias, Anna, te veré después.

—Salúdame a tu madre—asentí y me fui, debía apresurarme, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Bella, a mi prometida.

Salí quitándome el uniforme y subí como rayo a mi auto, debía agradecer que mi auto fuera invisible a los radares de velocidad o ya tendría muchísimas multas en mi archivo.

Entré derrapando en frente de la casa de mis padres, donde ella me esperaba, como todos los días, ahora que ellos sabían de su enfermedad se empeñaban en cuidar de ella en todo momento.

—Edward Cullen, como vuelvas a entrar así a la casa te quitaré las llaves de ese auto— me reprendió mi madre, luchando por que la sonrisa no se mostrara en su rostro.

—Lo siento mamá, es que estaba ansioso por verla, ¿Dónde está? — ella sonrió finalmente y apuntó a la sala.

—No corras— me reprendió nuevamente cuando salí como bala hacia la sala en busca de mi prometida.

—Estos colores son divinos, además irán perfecto con tu vestido, ¡el vestido! Encontré tantos diseños preciosos para ti, esto es tan emocionante, Bella— ella escuchaba el parloteo de mi hermana con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero yo la conocía mejor que eso, me acerqué lentamente a ella, esperando que me notara pero no lo hizo, fue Alice quien se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—Hermanito, ven aquí, ya sé que los chicos no ayudan a los preparativos de la boda pero cualquiera será mejor ayuda que Bella— mi novia se sonrojó y me miró, fue un vistazo fugaz, eso me desconcertó, generalmente no apartábamos la mirada el uno del otro por horas.

—Lo siento, Alice— se disculpó y se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada, evitándome olímpicamente se dirigió a la cocina.

—Bella— ella no me respondió e ignorando a mi hermana salí detrás de ella, necesitaba que me dijera que le sucedía, no podía ver que me ignorará, me hacía sentir horrible.

—Bella— volví a llamarla, no se volteó pero tampoco huyó de mí.

—Necesito un momento, por favor.

—Amor, ¿Qué sucede? — traté de abrazarla pero se apartó unos centímetros de mí, haciendo que mi pecho se encogiera.

—Edward, por favor— su voz se rompió en ese momento, clara señal de estaba a punto de llorar.

—Bella, mi amor, dime qué hice, ¿Hice algo malo? Por favor.

— ¡Claro que no! Tú no has hecho nada Edward, cómo puedes pensar algo así— al voltearse pude ver sus ojos rojos, no pude más, me acerqué a ella y la tomé en mis brazos aunque me volviera a rechazar, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso se recargó en mi pecho y lloró ligeramente.

—Bella, te hace daño ponerte así.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, Edward, sabes que te amo, muchísimo, pero esto es demasiado.

— ¿Qué cosa? — levanté su rostro para verla a los ojos y limpiar su rostro manchado de lágrimas.

—Todo esto, la boda, los arreglos, el vestido— hizo una mueca de horror— Dios el vestido, ¿Alice de verdad piensa que me pararé en frente de todos esos invitados en un vestido que me hará parecer el cadáver de la novia*?

—Bella, ¿Todo esto es porque no quieres que el vestido te entalle? Yo creo que tú estás preciosa y te verás bellísima con lo que sea— se soltó abruptamente de mi agarré y me miro mal.

—No soy tan frívola como crees, Edward.

—Jamás quise decir eso— le dije defendiéndome, temiendo lo peor.

—Pero lo pensaste— me acusó, no sabía qué decir, pero por fortuna no dijo nada más y se volvió a acercar a mí, yo inmediatamente la rodeé con mis brazos. — Es sólo que desde que me diagnosticaron no he usado nada entallado o que deje ver mi cuerpo, es muy vergonzoso.

—Bella, tú eres preciosa para mí— ella asintió y me miro a los ojos, buscando la mentira, pero no encontró nada.

—Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Lo sé, como yo a ti— tomé su rostro con cuidado y uní nuestros labios en un beso que anhelaba desde que me despedí de ella, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear, el estomago me dio un vuelco y mi corazón latió desaforado, era el efecto que sólo Bella hacía en mí.

—Quiero que pospongamos la boda— soltó de repente, bueno eso sí no lo esperaba, de la impresión la solté abruptamente, ella trastabilló un poco pero logró sostenerse de la encimera antes de caer.

— ¿Qué?

—No digo que la cancelemos, sólo que la pospongamos por un tiempo— ¿Acaso no era lo mismo? Además, ¿Posponerla por cuanto?

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté tratando de no sonar como un bebé

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella de nuevo, como si la hubiera ofendido con la pregunta— Te lo dije Edward, esto es demasiado, tú, tu familia está haciendo demasiado por mí.

—Tú eres parte de la familia, Bella, tú eres mi familia, mi vida— ¿No acaso ya se lo había dicho? Pero ella negaba, como contestando a la pregunta hecha en mi cabeza.

—No quiero que estén atados a una persona que no saben si va a seguir viva dentro de seis meses— el aire escapó de mis pulmones, ahora lo entendía todo.

—Bella, tú no vas a morir, no puedes morir, te operarán y sanarás, estarás viva, a mi lado y seremos una gran familia— ella no me miraba ni decía nada, pero en su rostro pude ver el gran dolor que sentía, un reflejo del mío.

—Puede que así sea Edward, pero puede que no, y si voy a morir no quiero que estemos casados en ese momento, tú tienes derecho a tener un buen matrimonio, una familia de verdad, no un recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido— no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba llorando porque mi visión se había vuelto borrosa, yo también lloraba, me era inevitable.

—Bella…

—He notado cómo llora Esme a escondidas cada vez que me ve, y cada vez que Rose me abraza lo hace como si fuera a ser la última vez que nos veamos, Carlisle me detesta por el dolor que he traído a su familia, y no puedo culparlo, durante mucho tiempo he provocado dolor y pena a los seres que más quiero Edward, pero tú no serás uno de ellos.

—Bella…— no sabía qué me pasaba, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, gritárselas si era necesario para que me entendiera, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada y el llanto no ayudaba mucho.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión— dijo tajante— No nos casaremos hasta que la operación sea un hecho y yo esté completamente recuperada, de lo contrario— dudó un momento— Quiero que continúes con tu vida, que seas feliz, tengas una vida normal y te olvides de mí para siempre— suficiente, tuve que detenerla, era más de lo que podía soportar.

—No, Bella no me pidas eso, puedo darte el tiempo que quieras, toda la vida si es necesario, pero no me pidas que haga como si nunca te hubiera conocido, porque eso no lo haré, porque te amo Bella— me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, apretándola quizás demasiado pero dándole a entender que jamás la dejaría.

—Lo harás, si yo muero…

—No morirás— dije terco.

—Si yo muero— dijo ignorando mis palabras— Será como si nunca hubiera existido, y tendrás que continuar así, olvidarás que me conociste alguna vez y serás feliz, prométeme que lo harás— yo negué efusivamente, ya no podía ni siquiera hablar.

—Promételo Edward, por el amor que sientes por mí, promete que lo harás, como si yo nunca hubiera existido— su mirada achocolatada y roja por tanto llorar me taladraba intensamente, ella de verdad quería que hiciera aquello, de verdad esperaba que yo continuara sin ella, pero eso jamás pasaría, de todas formas asentí, yo sabía que no lo prometía de corazón y estaba seguro que ella lo notó pero no dijo nada, sólo agachó su rostro y se apretó más contra mí.

—Tienes que hacerlo, porque antes que nada, antes que mi propia vida, estás tú, y si tú vives, si tú eres feliz, yo seguiré viviendo y seré feliz, aunque ya no estemos juntos— besó ligeramente mi cuello, donde mi yugular palpitaba, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, nadie podría provocar todo esto que Bella provocaba en mí, ella me daba vida.

—Chicos, se han tardado mucho y tenemos tanto que ver, ya he encontrado más catálogos para ver salones y…— dejé de escuchar a mi hermana y me concentré en limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de Bella, al igual que ella en el mío, cuando ella estuvo lista y yo también, me volteé hacia mi hermana mayor quien parloteaba sin parar, pasando rápidamente las hojas de su revista, coloqué a Bella detrás de mí, en un tonto gesto de protección y me preparé para lo peor.

—La boda se pospone, Alice— la aludida se congeló inmediatamente al escucharme, levantó sus ojos de la página que segundos antes observaba alegré y me lanzó la más fría y mortífera mirada que jamás vi en ella, ahora mi gesto protector para con Bella no me parecía tan tonto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pospuesta? ¿A qué juegas Cullen? ¿Crees que puedes echarte para atrás de un día para otro? ¿¡Qué no piensas en Bella!? — estalló, fue cuando Bella salió de detrás de mi espalda y ahora ella se interponía entre la implacable furia de Alice y yo.

—Alice, he sido yo quien la ha pospuesto— se apresuró a aclarar, el rostro de mi hermana inmediatamente cambió de la cólera a la confusión.

—Pero, Bella, ya tenemos muchas cosas listas, la lista de invitados, el lugar, los adornos, la banda de música, los vestidos de las damas de honor…— me sorprendía que hubieran hecho todo aquello en menos de tres semanas.

—Lo sé, pero he estado pensando, que lo mejor sería que todo lo que hemos arreglado hasta ahora lo usemos para tu boda— al escuchar las palabras de Bella el rostro de mi hermana se iluminó como un diamante.

— ¿De verdad?

—Hablé con Jasper y está totalmente de acuerdo— le aseguró, mi hermana se lanzó hacia nosotros y hasta a mí me tocó beso por su parte.

—Debemos arreglar tanto, se deben cambiar los nombre en las invitaciones y debemos buscar el vestido inmediatamente, por supuesto que tú serás una de mis damas de honor, debemos arreglar las flores para que combinen con el cabello de Jasper y tantos detalles más, Oh Bella, sin duda eres la mejor amiga de todas, dejar que sea mi boda antes que la tuya, eres la mejor— Alice volvió a abrazar y besar a mi novia y se alejó saltando alegré de la cocina, llamando como loca a mi madre.

— ¿Por qué no le has dicho de tu operación? — cuestioné a Bella una vez el duende estuvo fuera del lugar, ella suspiró con pesar.

—Alice es quien peor lo tomó, ya sabes, todo lo de mi enfermedad— me aclaró— Lo sobrelleva bien porque se llena la cabeza de planes para la boda, ahora que es suya supongo que estará aun más ocupada— se encogió de hombros— Pero deberías verla, Edward— negó con pena— Cada vez que llega a acordarse de lo que me pasa y en lo que podría terminar, llora sin parar, literalmente, parece que quiere inundar todo Forks con sus lágrimas, Jasper también lo nota y él tampoco sabe qué hacer, así que cuando se lo comenté no lo pensó mucho, de todas formas están completamente enamorados y no habría mucha diferencia que fuera dentro de un mes o dentro de tres años.

Me era lógico, sin duda mi chica era la mejor.

—Eres increíble— a pesar de todo lo que momentos atrás había pasado no pude evitar besar su frente con ternura, toda la que ella me inspiraba, y después capturar sus labios entre los míos, disfrutando de su sabor y la delicadeza de su piel.

—Tú eres más increíble— sonreí y negué pero igual la abracé y me recargué en su hombro, tenía que agacharme bastante, pero igual lo hice, sentí como reía ligeramente y acariciaba mi cabello, provocándome un fuerte impulso de besarla hasta acabar con su boca, pero me contuve y sólo apreté su cintura haciéndola reír.

—Hey, sin cosquillas— me reprendió, le sonreí como sabía que le gustaba y ella negó— Qué voy a hacer contigo, señor Cullen.

—Amarme, claro— ella hizo ademan de pensarlo pero finalmente asintió.

—Me parece buena idea. — la alcé en mis brazos y la salí con ella chillando que la bajara.

—Vamos a casa— ella asintió y dejó de chillar, acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro y acariciando levemente mi pecho.

—Alice se molestará si nos vamos.

—Te apuesto mi colección completa de gafas a que no le importará— ella rió nuevamente.

—Trato hecho, me veré excelente con tus gafas de colección— me dijo fanfarrona, no le dije nada, bueno, no es como si no las usara ya.

—Qué voy a hacer con usted, señorita Swan— dije imitándola, maniobré como pude y abrí la puerta del Volvo, la acomodé en su lugar y abroché su cinturón de seguridad.

—Amarme— me dijo imitándome también y con una brillante sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí— besé su nariz y me dirigí a mi lado del auto, subí rápidamente y me dirigí a nuestro hogar.

Aunque Bella dijera que yo debía continuar si ella llegara a faltar, yo sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón, que ella no quería eso, ella quería vivir, y lo haría, viviría y se quedaría a mi lado, pero antes que nada debíamos conseguir un donador, y pronto, o la vida de la mujer que amaba estaría en grave peligro.

* * *

_Hola hermosas, ya sé que las dejé un rato sin actualización, pero como les dije anteriormente tengo una historia de Orgullo y prejuicio que estoy haciendo y estoy empleando mucho esfuerzo en ella, si llega a interesarles o les gusta ese Fandom, me encantaría que pudieran pasar a verla._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Pronto viene uno más, ya faltan sólo ocho capítulos para el final, y además estoy viendo la posibilidad de cambiar el epílogo, ya veré, les mando mil besos, muchos abrazos, feliz martes, An._


	15. Navidad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Cap.15**

**Navidad.**

—Amor, ¿Estás lista?

Volví a llamar a mi hermosa prometida, cómo me hubiera gustado poder llamarla esposa, pero Bella seguía empeñada en no hacer ningún plan para la boda hasta que su operación se realizara.

—Casi lista— me aseguró.

Volví a acomodar mi cabello frente al espejo de la sala, últimamente estaba peor que antes.

—Estoy lista.

La voz de Bella me llamó y al verla me quedé helado, se veía hermosa, llevaba un hermoso abrigo rojo que marcaba ligeramente su cintura, su cabello caía libre sobre sus hombros y su rostro, pálido como siempre, estaba ligeramente coloreado.

—Te ves hermosa, mi amor. — se sonrojó levemente pero no dijo nada.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos— me dijo sonriendo y levantándose ligeramente en las puntas de sus pies para acomodar mejor mi cabello y besar mis labios, sus demostraciones de afecto eran más frecuentes, y eso hacía que mi corazón latiera mucho más fuerte.

—Alice se molestará si nos retrasamos— le recordé, ella rió alegremente pero no se alejó, por el contrario rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se pegó más a mí, permitiéndome que la abrazara, aunque con mucha delicadeza.

—No es como si no estuviéramos retrasados ya— me dijo divertida, pausando brevemente nuestro beso pero retomándolo inmediatamente.

Me permití disfrutar de Bella sin importarme el regaño que vendría después por parte de mi hermana, como si la hubiera invocado, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, Bella gruñó ligeramente pero igual se separó de mí.

—Vamos, salgamos de una vez.

Tomé las llaves del departamento y del auto y salí con Bella bien afianzada a mi brazo; El frío cada vez se hacía más y más en la cuidad y eso no le sentaba bien, cualquier resfriado podría afectarle gravemente.

—Hola, Alice.

Terminé respondiendo una vez en el auto después de la tercera llamada de mi hermana.

—_Espero que tú y tu hermosa dama ya estén en el auto o te juro que…_— corté a mi hermana.

—Alice, ya estamos en camino, te veremos pronto.

— _¡Conduce con cuidado!_ — logró decir, o más bien gritar, antes de que terminara la llamada.

Bella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, habiendo escuchado la conversación, yo aproveché para robarle un último beso y por fin arrancar el auto.

—Te amo— me dijo suavemente provocando que todo mi cuerpo vibrara por la alegría y la emoción, definitivamente esas eran mis palabras favoritas en todo el mundo.

—También te amo— contenta con mi respuesta se acomodó mejor en su lugar y encendió la calefacción, yo tomé su mano, naturalmente, y ella aprovechó para recargarse en mi hombro y suspirar.

—Adoro esto— dijo tranquilamente, en un alto, el cual aproveché para besar su frente.

—Y yo te adoro a ti— su risa me alegraba el alma, no sabía que pasaba, pero esperaba que todo esto significara algo bueno.

Llegamos unos veinte minutos después de las siete, los autos de todos ya estaban en la casa de mis padres, esperando por nosotros.

— ¿Crees que sea muy terrible? — preguntó Bella, ahora claramente no le parecía tan buena idea habernos quedado más tiempo en el apartamento.

—Tranquila, se irá directamente a mí, tú estás segura— le dije bromeando, pero ella hizo una mueca, se volteó hacia mí en la entrada de la casa y soltó mi mano para tomar mi rostro.

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede lastimarte ni decirte nada, ni siquiera Alice, yo te protegeré de ella— dijo sonriente, besando mis labios castamente.

—Eres mi heroína— le dije volviendo a bromear y robando su risa de nuevo, no tuvimos ni que tocar el timbre, toda la familia nos recibió, atraídos por la risa cantarina de Bella, hacia tanto tiempo que no la habían escuchado reír, que seguramente los había sorprendido.

—Bueno, si Edward ha hecho reír a Bella, supongo que no merece una paliza esta noche— dijo Alice, alegre de ver a su amiga riendo.

—De todas maneras no lo hubiera permitido Alice. — le aclaró Bella.

Entramos todos a la calidez de la casa y comenzamos a saludar, Esme y Alice, naturalmente, fueron las primeras en saludar y abrazar a Bella, después siguieron Carlisle y Rose, y por último Jasper y Emmett, éste último, atreviéndose a levantar ligeramente en un abrazo a Bella.

—Chicos, la cena está casi lista.

Anunció mi madre, interrumpiendo las bobadas que Jasper y Emmett no paraban de hacer.

—Déjame ayudarte, Esme— se ofreció Bella.

—Descuida cariño, que me ayuden los chicos, tú quédate con Alice y Rose y ayúdalas con los preparativos para la boda— le sugirió mi madre, sutilmente evitando que Bella hiciera cualquier esfuerzo.

—Bien hijos, ya escucharon a su madre, ayudemos con la cena— todos nos levantamos de los sillones dejando a las chicas que conversarán a gusto, Alice y Rose inmediatamente comenzaron a saltar y chillar de emoción por todos los preparativos.

—Hoy Bella se ve muy alegre— me comentó mi padre, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No sé qué sucede, ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa? — Carlisle negó.

—Sabes que no puedo intervenir en su caso por ser parte ser familiar— yo asentí, a mí tampoco me permitían hacerlo. —Pero me da gusto que esté bien, si ella está bien tú lo estás.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Mi padre asintió y palmeó mi espalda, caminamos a la cocina y cada uno tomó uno de los deliciosos platillos que mi madre había hecho, la cena se veía esplendida.

—Te dije que Bella iba a ser la mejor dama de honor de la historia.

Decía Alice, enganchada al brazo de mi prometida, igual que Rose.

—Has sido nuestra salvación, Bella, si escuchaba un comentario más sobre servilletas hubiera lanzado a Alice desde la ventana de su apartamento en el tercer piso. — aseguró Rose.

Las tres rieron, me encantaba verlas tan unidas y alegres.

Todos nos sentamos en el gran comedor, Carlisle por supuesto en la cabecera, mi madre a su lado izquierdo, Emmett junto con Rose y Jasper a su derecha, Alice al otro extremo de la mesa, Bella y yo sentados al lado de Esme.

Juntos cenamos la deliciosa comida que mi madre nos preparo, risas y platicas amenizaban el ambiente, no recordaba una navidad tan divertida, sobre todo para mí, ahora entendía a mis padres y mis hermanos, tener al amor de tu vida a tu lado en esos momentos especiales, era lo mejor.

Cuando todos terminamos nuestra cena nos dirigimos a la gran sala donde estaba el gran árbol de navidad, debajo de éste, estaban todos los regalos de la familia, incluso los que había comprado Bella, a quien había acompañado días atrás.

—Bien, bien, hora de los regalos— canturreó Alice, yendo hacia el árbol y colocándose su gorro verde y sus zapatillas de duende con unos pequeños cascabeles en las puntas, así mismo le colocó una barba de Santa Claus a Emmett y su gorro, después le colocó unos cuernos de reno a Jasper y la nariz roja, característica de Rodolfo el reno. A Rosalie le colocó un sombrero de Señora Claus y unas gafas, a nuestros padres les colocó otras cornamentas de reno, pero sin la nariz; A mí me puso un gorro verde como el de ella y me tendió una chaqueta verde, a Bella le dio el mismo gorro y unas zapatillas iguales a las de ella.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Bella divertida, mientras se colocaba las zapatillas.

—Todos los años lo hacemos, es una postal muy divertida que le mandamos siempre a mis padres— le aclaró Jasper a Bella.

—Listos todos, la cámara está lista— dijo Alice, saltando y sentándose junto a Jasper en el sofá, todos se acomodaron y vieron hacia el frente, donde se encontraba la cámara.

Yo por mi parte, abracé a Bella y la besé dulcemente en la mejilla, para que mis tíos Marco y Dídima, no eran realmente mis tíos pero yo los consideraba así, supieran que ahora estaba con alguien, y era muy feliz.

Después de la foto, todos comenzaron a repartir sus regalos, la primera en darlos todos fue Alice.

A Jasper le regaló una pintura de la guerra civil, cosa que le encantaba a Jasper (todos lo sabíamos), a nuestra madre le regaló unos pendientes de zafiros, a Carlisle una nueva placa para su oficina, a Emmett un oso de peluche con una bata de médico y un estetoscopio, esto último me hizo reír mucho; a Rose unos tacones de diseñador los cuales supuestamente estaban agotados y Rose deseaba con todo su corazón; a mí un nuevo guante de beisbol y a Bella un abrigo nuevo, gris y muy hermoso.

Jasper le regaló a Alice un nuevo par de Jimmy Choo, (como si no tuviera ya bastantes), a Rosalie le regaló un nuevo relicario, ya que el suyo lo había perdido meses atrás, con la misma fotografía de él y ella cuando pequeños; a Esme y a Carlisle les regaló unos días en un crucero, a Emmett un nuevo bate de beisbol, a mí una gorra de las Yanquis, mi fiel equipo, y a Bella una gorra idéntica a la mía.

—Así combinarán— nos aclaró mi amigo, y a Bella le encantó, tanto que se la colocó inmediatamente, permitiéndome acomodarle algunos mechones de su rebelde cabello castaño.

Rosalie le regaló a Emmett varios videojuegos nuevos, a su hermano le regaló unos cuantos discos de su banda favorita 100 Monkeys, a Alice un bolso Louis Vuitton, a Carlisle un estetoscopio con su nombre gravado, a Esme unos guantes de cocina nuevos, a mí una nueva armónica, sabiendo lo mucho que me gustaba tocarla desde adolescente, y a Bella unos cuantos afiches de musicales antiguos los cuales había conseguido en su último viaje a parís.

—Rose, son hermosos— dijo Bella al borde de la emoción de ver el afiche de la novicia rebelde.

Emmett le regaló a Rosalie unos pequeños zapatos de bebé tejidos, dándole a entender lo que Rose siempre quiso saber, estaban listos para tener su propia familia, pude ver una leve sombra en los ojos de Bella, pero no dije nada.

Una vez que Rose se tranquilizó Emmett pudo continuar con sus regalos. A Jasper le regaló un nuevo control de videojuego, a nuestros padres les regaló dos mecedoras, las cuales había tenido escondidas en su camioneta, a mi padre le pareció una bonita broma pero mi madre no se decidía entre estar enfadada o muerta de risa, a mí me pareció muy tierno, nuevamente vi tristeza en los ojos de Bella; a Alice le regaló el último disco de Anya Marina, su cantante favorita. A Bella y a mí nos regaló unos boletos para el próximo concierto de pianistas nuevos que sería en unos meses en Londres, Bella se emocionó muchísimo al verlos y abrazó efusivamente a Emmett.

Esme le regaló a Alice una bailarina de porcelana, lo cual hizo casi llorar a mi hermana, a Emmett le regaló una nueva frazada como la que solía tener cuando era un bebé, a Rosalie le regaló unos libros de maternidad, ella estaba al tanto de los planes de Emmett así que había cooperado con los regalos para la que se esperaba fuera mamá próximamente; a Jasper le regaló un soldado de plomo, la pareja de la bailarina de Alice.

A mi padre le regaló un nuevo cuadro para su despacho, a mí me regaló unos boletos para el concierto de Radiohead, mi banda favorita de toda la vida y a Bella le regaló el velo de novia de su vestido, Bella protestó por el obsequio pero mi madre la detuvo inmediatamente.

—Esme, de verdad no puedo tener tu velo de novia, Alice es tu hija y quien se casará próximamente— mi madre y mi hermana sonrieron cómplices.

—Alice fue quien me sugirió que lo tuvieras Bella— le aclaró mi madre, Bella miró desconcertada a Alice.

—Tranquila Bella, mi vestido será el de Esme y me pareció justo que tú llevaras el velo ya que Rose llevó los zapatos que mi mamá usó— Rose asintió sonriente, así que Bella tuvo que ceder.

—Es precioso, muchas gracias Esme— mi mamá recibió emocionada el efusivo abrazo de Bella, al igual que Rose y Ally, después de las casi lagrimas que derramaron mi padre continuó con los regalos.

Carlisle le regaló a mi madre un nuevo estuche de pinturas al oleo, por lo mucho que ella amaba pintar; a Alice le regaló un día libre con su tarjeta de crédito, mi hermana gritó de la emoción y corrió a los brazos de mi padre como cuando era una adolescente; a Jasper le regaló unos intercomunicadores, perfectos para cuando acampábamos, aunque ya no hacíamos mucho; a Emmett le regaló una nueva consola de videojuegos, se había coordinado con Rose y Jasper; a Rose le regaló una miniatura de Mustang del 65 convertible rojo de colección, a mí me regaló un violín nuevo, el cual me encantó, y a Bella le regaló una cámara réflex, ya que le había dicho que uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Bella era tomar fotografías.

Después tocó mi turno, a Alice le regalé un nuevo celular, a Jasper le regalé un viejo revolver de un capitán de la armada que se había llamado Jasper también, aunque su apellido había sido Whitlock; a Rose le regalé una playera de The Beatles, su banda favorita; a Emmett le regalé unos nuevos guantes de box; a mi madre le regalé una composición de piano, a Carlisle un disco de vinilo de Sinatra, a él todavía le gustaba escuchar canciones en su tocadiscos, y finalmente a Bella.

—Esme y Carlisle me ayudaron un poco con tu regalo, pero espero que te guste— le confesé, entregándole una pequeña cajita donde se encontraba un collar en forma de rosa pequeño con el escudo familiar en el centro.

Al principio pareció haberse quedado en shock cuando vio su regalo, pero se compuso rápidamente y saltó hacia mí.

—Edward, es precioso, me encanta— dijo sonriendo y abrazándome, aunque su abrazo fue muy débil, seguramente estaba cansada por haber abrazado a toda la familia. — ¿Qué es lo que está en el centro? — preguntó curiosa.

—Es el escudo familiar— le dijo mi madre, enseñando al mismo tiempo su brazalete, era en forma de ovalo con el escudo en grande.

— ¿Tienen un escudo familiar? — preguntó mi novia sorprendida, todos asintieron, mostrándole cada uno su escudo.

Carlisle mostro su anillo, Alice su gargantilla, Rosalie su collar, muy parecido al brazalete de Esme, Emmett, Jasper y yo le mostramos la pulsera de cuero con el escudo en el centro.

—Eres parte de los Cullen, es natural que tengas uno— dijo Carlisle, sonriéndole, me entusiasmaba que su relación mejorara día con día.

Después de unas palabras más, Bella comenzó a entregar sus regalos.

A Esme le regaló una foto de una pareja de los años veinte que increíblemente se parecían mucho a mis padres, Esme lo apreció entrañablemente; a Alice le regaló un día de compras juntas, cosa que emocionó muchísimo a mi hermana; a Rosalie le regaló una nueva caja de herramientas totalmente completa, Rose casi la aplasta con el gran abrazo que le dio; a Emmett le regaló un nuevo equipo de sonido ya que en su última fiesta el muy simio lo había roto, ¿cómo lo había hecho? Aun era un misterio; a Jasper le regaló varios libros muy antiguos de las diversas guerras en la historia; a Carlisle le regaló un libro de medicina que parecía casi imposible de conseguir.

—Vaya, Bella, es increíble, muchas gracias hija— Bella sonrió enormemente ante el nombre que le dio mi padre, finalmente llegó mi turno.

—Espero que te agradé— dijo nerviosa, entregándome un paquete rectangular, supuse que era un libro también.

Lo abrí apresuradamente mientras las ansias me comían, al abrirlo me encontré con un gran cuadernos forrado de cuero negro, lo abrí y vi varias escalas, era una libreta para mis composiciones.

—Siempre veo tus hojas regadas por todas partes y supuse que un libro donde anotarlas todas te vendría bien— explicó el por qué de su regalo.

—Es perfecto, muchas gracias amor, te amo— la abracé tratando de no lastimarla, la sentía un poco lánguida en mis brazos pero se separó y me sonrió.

—Te amo— dijo como si le costara respirar, de todas formas se levantó y respondió los abrazos que le daban, Esme se dispuso a ir por un poco de chocolate para todos, yo me ofrecí a ayudarla y Bella se excusó ya que tenía que llamar a sus padres, los demás se quedaron hablando amenamente en la sala.

—Hijo, vi a Bella un poco cansada, deberías llevarla a casa— me aconsejó mi madre, ella también se había dado cuenta del estado de mi prometida, asentí a las palabras de Esme y le ayudé a servir las ocho tazas de chocolate y disponerlas en dos bandejas, igual llevamos galletas repartidas en varios platos, iba sonriendo junto con mi madre, mientras maniobrábamos con todo, sin embargo, al salir de la cocina me corazón se detuvo ante lo que vi.

Sin pensarlo solté la charola, se produjo un gran estruendo al romperse todas las tazas, llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

Corrí al lado de Bella, quien yacía en el corredor, inconsciente y fría como un tempano de hielo.

—Bella, mi amor, responde, Bella por favor, responde— la tomé delicadamente entre mis brazos y pude ver la sangre que corría de su nariz, manchando su rostro.

—Dios mío, no— limpié su rostro temiendo lo peor— ¡Llamen al hospital!

Toda mi familia comenzó a ser un torbellino en ese momento, me levanté con Bella en brazos, sintiéndola más ligera que una hoja.

Alguien nos cubrió con un manta pero no sabía quién era, sólo era consciente de la pequeña mujer en mis brazos, salí a la fría noche y me subí al Jeep de Emmett, quien ya estaba al volante y listo para salir, Rosalie también estaba ahí, supuse que los demás venían detrás de nosotros.

—Tranquila, amor, te pondrás bien.

Esperaba que Bella me escuchara, que entendiera que la iba a salvar, que nada malo le iba a pasar, ella no podía dejarme, si ella se iba, yo me iba a con ella.

* * *

_Hola hermosas, ya sé que soy la peor por desaparecer de buenas a primeras y después aparecer con un capítulo así, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, no tengo excusas más que la verdad, como sabrán por comentarios anteriores estoy trabajando en un historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio y tuve que hacer unas cuantas investigaciones y lecturas para poder continuarla, así que su infinita paciencia será recompensada, lo prometo, no saben lo mucho que aprecio esto._

_Ojalá les guste el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, besos, An._


	16. Contratiempo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Recomiendo escuchar este capítulo con la canción: Cómo te explico?- de Carlos Gatica.**_

* * *

**Cap.16**

**Contratiempo **

Todo estaba pasando demasiado lento, nuestro camino al hospital, la entrada a éste, los médicos atendiendo a Bella, llevándosela lejos de mí, todo.

—Edward, hijo por favor— escuché la voz suplicante de mi madre, quien estaba siendo consolada por mi padre, pero no entendía sus palabras.

—Edward siéntate ya con un demonio, nos estás poniendo más nerviosos de lo que ya estamos— me ordenó Rosalie, obviamente molesta pero con la voz quebrada, de todas formas no entendí tampoco lo que quería decir.

De momento sentí unas manos pequeñas tomando mi rostro, pero no eran las de Bella, así que traté de zafarme del agarre de Alice.

—Hermanito, por favor— miré dentro de los ojos verdes de mi hermana, tan parecidos a los míos, y vi dolor, aunque no se podía comparar con el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo, a ella también le dolía y no sólo por mi Bella, también por mí.

Casi hipnotizado por esto, dejé que Alice me llevara hasta las sillas de la sala de espera, y me sentara, inmediatamente mi madre me rodeó con sus brazos, poco a poco me fui recostando en sus piernas, como cuando era niño y las historias de terror de Emmett me habían asustado más de lo que yo podía admitir.

—Tranquilo, mi niño— me canturreó al oído, justo como entonces.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de imaginar que todo aquello era una de mis tantas pesadillas, que pronto iba a acabar y yo despertaría con mi Bella entre mis brazos, descansando.

Media hora más pasó y yo aun no despertaba, no era una pesadilla como había esperado, era real, mi Bella estaba en el hospital y yo no podía hacer nada, malditas políticas del hospital.

—Familiares de la señorita Swan— llamó formalmente el doctor Gerandy, colega de mi padre y oncólogo.

Me levanté de mi sitio como un cohete y me acerqué a él, por supuesto que me conocía pero debía mostrar formalidad.

—Soy su prometido— le informé, él me miró triste, sabiendo que lo que vendría no sería para nada agradable.

—Me temo que su prometida no puede dejar el hospital ya, el cáncer ha estado avanzando demasiado rápido, estaba seguro que tardaría unos cuantos meses más… pero no ha sido así— dijo con pena.

—Stuart, lo que sea dínoslo ya— le exigió mi padre, igualmente nervioso, Stuart suspiró resignado y negó.

—Si no conseguimos un donador para Bella en los siguientes días, no lo logrará— sentí mis piernas pesadas, y pronto ya no me pude sostener en pie, Jasper y Emmett me ayudaron a regresar a la sala de espera donde me senté y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Edward, hijo, sé que es difícil pero debes decirnos si hay algún posible donante en la familia de Bella— me recordó mi padre, tratando de darme valor.

—No…sus padres…— los hipidos me dificultaban hablar.

—No son compatibles, me lo dijo Bella hace tiempo— completó el doctor Gerandy.

—Debe haber alguien más— dijo mi madre, tratando de subir los ánimos.

—Todos nos haremos pruebas de compatibilidad— aseguró Emmett.

—Podemos hacerlo, pero es muy poco probable que alguno sea compatible, el tipo de sangre de Bella es muy raro— nos explicó el doctor, yo sabía que no era compatible, por desgracia, desde el mismo momento que Bella me había dicho de su enfermedad, me había hecho las pruebas.

—Debe haber alguien más— dijo distraídamente mi padre.

— ¿Bella no tiene más familia? ¿Algún tío, primo? — preguntó Jasper, una plática de hace tiempo llegó a mi memoria.

-**Flashback-**

— _¿Por qué aquella mujer te llamó Esperanza y no Bella?_

—_Porque así me llamo_— _dijo con una mueca._

— _¿De verdad?_ —_ella asintió._

—_Fue un tonto intento de mi madre por reconciliarse con mi abuela, creyó que si sabía que su nieta se llamaba como ella quizás querría conocerla, pero no lo hizo._

**-Fin Flashback-**

—Su abuela— dije simplemente, todos se voltearon a mirarme. — Bella tiene una abuela.

— ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarla? — preguntó el doctor Gerandy, sin embargo negué.

—Hace años que la madre de Bella no habla con ella. — dije muy a mi pesar.

— ¿Crees que la madre de Bella pueda saber dónde está? — preguntó con más esperanza mi madre.

—No lo sé, pero quizás debería llamarla— todos asintieron.

—Bien, los que quieran hacerse los análisis vengan conmigo— todos siguieron al doctor excepto mi padre, quien se quedó a mi lado.

—Yo también ya me he hecho los análisis, hijo, me temo que no soy compatible— me explicó mi padre rápidamente, la confesión de mi padre me sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué? — él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Es parte de la familia, y nosotros protegemos a la familia— quise abrazar a mi padre en ese momento, decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero en su lugar me instó a que hiciera la llamada, tomé el teléfono de Bella y marqué el último número que tenía.

Sonó tres veces antes de que contestaran.

—_Hola cariño, ¿Qué sucede?_ — supuse que Bella había terminado la llamada antes de desmayarse.

—Renee, es Edward.

— _¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?_ — su voz se tornó de una completamente jovial a una llena de anticipación.

—Es Bella, se desmayó hace tiempo y la trajimos al hospital, el doctor Gerandy, su médico, nos ha dicho que su operación debe hacerse lo más pronto posible, o Bella…— mi voz se cortó en ese momento, era demasiado doloroso decirlo.

— _¡No! ¡No mi niña, no mi bebé!_ — lloró desconsolada Renee, pero no podía decirle nada para calmarla, Charlie tomó el teléfono en ese momento.

—_Edward, ¿Qué podemos hacer?_ — preguntó con voz ahogada su padre, pero no podía hablar, mi padre tomó el teléfono.

—Habla Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward, es urgente un donador, sé que no tienen más parientes, sólo la abuela de Bella, ella es nuestra mejor posibilidad, pero si pueden conseguir más personas que puedan donar, sería mejor.

— _¿Irán a buscar a Esperanza?_ — escuché que preguntaba Charlie.

—Así es Jefe, quisiéramos saber dónde poder encontrarla— le pedí a Charlie, él suspiró sonoramente y alguien más tomó el teléfono de nuevo.

—_Ella vive en Los Ángeles, la dirección es __8023 W. Primera Avenue Ste.300,¿la anotaron?_ — preguntó Renee, dando la dirección de su madre.

—La tenemos, por favor viajen cuanto antes, nosotros iremos por ella— terminé la llamada y me encaminé a la salida del hospital.

— ¡Edward, espera! — me llamó mi padre cuando ya estaba afuera.

—Carlisle, no puedo esperar, ¿Acaso no lo ves? El amor de mi vida puede morir— mi padre asintió.

—Quizás deberías ir a ver a Bella y yo iré por el auto, recuerda que el volvo se quedó en la casa— ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero tenía razón, debía ver a Bella antes, asentí a mi padre y volví adentro.

Emmett y Rose ya estaban de nuevo en la sala de espera.

—Tenemos la dirección, viajaremos hoy mismo— mi hermano y su mujer asintieron.

—El doctor Gerandy sigue adentro, pero yo le diré que entraste— me aseguró Emmett, le asentí en modo de agradecimiento y entré a la sala donde seguramente estaba Bella.

No era típico de nosotros hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero que mi padre fuera uno de los accionistas del hospital tenía que servir de alguna forma en algún momento.

La encontré en una de las últimas habitaciones de la sección de oncología, entré con los nervios de punta y el corazón encogido.

Se veía tan pequeña en la gran cama de hospital, con tantos tubos rodeándola, sus ojos estaban prácticamente cubiertos por unas ojeras purpuras y su piel estaba tan blanca que parecía que en cualquier momento podría romperse, sus huesos se veían debajo de la bata, al verla así, casi sin vida, me derrumbé, no pude evitarlo, ella estaba tan quieta, no podía soportarlo.

—Te prometo mi amor, que te salvarás, te lo prometí una vez y lo vuelvo a hacer ahora, recuerda que no puedes dejarme, tú y yo siempre juntos, recuérdalo mi amor, espera por mí— besé su frente y sus mejillas, mojando todo su rostro con mis lágrimas.

Finalmente besé sus labios, fríos y agrietados, pero igual de dulces que siempre, ahí seguía Bella, ella estaba luchando, y yo también lo haría, ella estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no dejarse vencer y yo cumpliría mi promesa de no dejarla ir.

Salí volado de la habitación, dejando mi corazón con Bella, pasé de largo a mi familia y me subí de inmediato al Mercedes donde Carlisle ya me esperaba.

—He reservado los boletos, nos iremos de inmediato— me anunció mientras arrancaba el auto y salíamos rumbo al aeropuerto.

El camino se me hizo más que insoportable, había demasiados autos, demasiado ruido y no avanzábamos lo suficientemente rápido.

—Hijo, sé que es difícil pero debes calmar tus nervios— me aconsejó mi padre, quise gritarle pero en lugar de eso me recosté más en el asiento y comencé a mover frenéticamente mi rodilla.

—Esta cosa no avanza— dije con los labios fuertemente apretados.

—Llegaremos pronto, lo prometo— las palabras de mi padre no me hicieron ningún efecto, sin embargo igualmente aceleró a todo lo que daba el auto y después de varias maniobras nada propias de él, siempre respetuoso de las leyes de tránsito, llegamos al aeropuerto apenas con el tiempo necesario para que pasáramos por el chequeo de boletos y abordáramos, como no llevábamos equipaje todo fue mucho más rápido.

—Estamos cerca— me dijo padre.

—No lo suficientemente cerca— repliqué pero igual me acomodé en mi asiento y esperé a que despegáramos.

El vuelo fue toda una tortura de cinco horas, al aterrizar quise correr hacia la casa de Esperanza, sin embargo mi padre me detuvo prácticamente arrastrándome por el aeropuerto.

—Hijo no puedes llegar así como así a su casa pidiéndole que se haga una operación claramente delicada— me recordó.

—No tenemos tiempo de formalidades Carlisle, Bella no tiene tiempo, necesitamos ir por ella— mi padre me tomó por los hombros y me vio directo a los ojos, como lo solía hacer cuando era pequeño y era necesario que entendiera algo.

—Son casi las tres de la mañana, es navidad y además luces fatal, iremos por el auto que renté, iremos a dormir un poco a un hotel y por la mañana iremos a buscarla, confía en que Bella luchara— no traté de discutir contra Carlisle, además de que repentinamente me sentía totalmente cansado y abatido, con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que perdía un poco más a mi Bella y eso estaba matándome.

Carlisle me dejó sentado en una de las bancas del aeropuerto y fue por las llaves del auto que mi padre había alquilado, regresó unos minutos después con las llaves de un Mercedes que esperaba por nosotros afuera, subimos rápidamente, casi corriendo del lugar y entramos al primer hotel que estuvo en nuestro camino, convenientemente cerca de la dirección en donde vivía la abuela de Bella.

Todo parecía un torbellino para mí, escuchaba a mi padre pedir una habitación doble y reservarla por dos días, ¿De verdad creía que podría estar dos días lejos de Bella? Él era el experto en oncología, él más que yo debía saber que lo último que tenía Bella eran dos días de espera.

—Hijo, duerme, debes estar en tus cinco sentidos mañana— me aconsejó mi padre, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento me había llevado hasta la habitación y me había dejado en una de las camas de la habitación doble.

Sentía la suave y mullida superficie debajo de mí, las mantas cubriéndome y las lágrimas rodando por mi rostro, pero en realidad yo me encontraba lejos de ahí, me encontraba junto a mi Bella, sólo con ella quería estar en esos momentos, pero esto era importante, de este momento dependía mi vida, la vida de Bella y el que ella estuviera conmigo significaba mi vida, mi mundo entero, necesitaba que Bella viviera, o yo no lo lograría.

—Por favor, por favor resiste Bella, te sanarás pronto, te prometo que lo harás— esperaba que mis palabras llegaran hasta el alma de Bella… y me creyera. Recé, como mi madre me había enseñado de pequeño y sin darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

_Hola hermosas lectoras que me leen hoy, Domingo, ya sé, debería estar terminando mis deberes, pero...desde el sábado quería publicar este capítulo, que es muy triste a mi parecer, no sé, yo lo escribí mientras escuché la canción recomendada arriba, y de verdad me hizo llorar, y eso que yo lo escribí, pero bueno, pasando a otras cosas, estos días voy a estar ocupada con la escuela y unos asuntos familiares así que es posible que no nos leamos hasta dentro de un mes (como mínimo) después voy a estar muy relajada terminando la escuela y entrando por fin a mis vacaciones, y así podré dedicarme a escribir y a descubrir si la literatura es el verdadero camino que quiero seguir para mi vida, (en esto me ayudan mucho, con sus comentarios sobre mis historias sé si tengo cierto material para esto) así que, les agradezco mucho de verdad todo lo que hacen por mí, desde leer hasta comentar y dar favorito, muchas gracias de verdad, las adoro, besos, An._


	17. La visita

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia (Excepto Esperanza) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Cap.17**

**La visita.**

Despertamos muy temprano, por insistencia de mi padre desayuné un poco de fruta y café, pero tenía la garganta y el estomago cerrados, no podía ni quería comer nada.

— ¡Edward! — escuché a lo lejos la voz de Emmett, al voltearme encontré a mi hermano corriendo hacia mí, y no venía solo, Renee y Charlie venían con él, parecían recién bajados del avión.

—Emmett, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó mi padre levantándose de su lugar en la mesa que ocupábamos en el comedor del hotel.

—Vengo por ti papá, el hospital quiere que estés allá para atender a Bella y sus padres han querido venir para acompañar a Edward—mi padre me miró por un momento esperanzado, yo lo vi de igual manera, no había persona en la que más confiara para atender a mi Bella que mi padre.

—Nos iremos de inmediato— sentenció después de unos minutos.

—Nosotros estamos aquí para acompañarte con mi madre, Edward— declaró Renee, se vía muy mal, triste y cansada.

—Padre, ellos son Renee y Charles Swan, los padres de Bella— presenté a los recién llegados.

—Es un gusto conocerlo doctor Cullen, me duele mucho que hayan sido en estas circunstancias— saludó Charlie, él no se veía mucho mejor que su esposa.

—Lo mismo digo, Bella se ha convertido en parte de la familia y nos duele mucho todo esto— entablaron una breve conversación y después Emmett apresuró a mi padre ya que su vuelo no tardaría en despegar, agradecía a mi padre y a mi hermano y media hora más tarde se fueron, dejándome con Renee y el jefe Swan.

— ¿Cómo estaba ella? — me atreví a preguntarle a Renee.

—Ni en mis peores pesadillas creí verla en ese estado, oh Edward, mi bebé— lloró Renee en mi hombro, Charlie se encontraba apartado de nosotros, seguramente no quería que su esposa además de todo se preocupara por él.

—Gracias por hacer esto, Edward, otro en tu lugar no lo habría hecho— me dijo el jefe desde su lugar en la esquina de mi habitación.

—La amo, usted sabe eso— él asintió y revisó la hora en su reloj de mano.

—Si están listos deberíamos irnos ya— declaró.

—Vamos ya— pidió su esposa, levantándose de mi hombro y limpiándose el rostro, yo asentí y los seguí fuera de la habitación, bajamos hasta la recepción donde dejé las llaves de la habitación y liquidé la cuenta, ellos esperaron pacientemente y después nos dirigimos al auto que mi padre me había dejado, ya que Emmett había alquilado otro y en ese se habían ido.

El trayecto en el auto fue pesado y tenso, los tres sabíamos que si la abuela de Bella se negaba todo se habría perdido.

Llegamos pronto a un conjunto cerrado donde nos identificamos y sólo después de mostrar nuestras tres credenciales nos dejaron entrar, era un barrio muy fino, con autos lujosos en las entradas de las casas y jardines perfectamente arreglados.

Nos detuvimos frente a una gran casa blanca, con marcos y puertas de color chocolate y un amplio y verde pasto que marcaba el camino hasta la entrada, sin duda era una versión de la casa de los Swan en Forks, pero mucho más grande y decorada.

Salimos los tres del Mercedes alquilado y nos encaminamos a la entrada, Renee se veía nerviosa pero decidida, sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre, pero lo haría por la vida de su hija y eso lo apreciaba enormemente.

Charlie tocó el timbre y una campana se escuchó, Renee sonrió tristemente y negó.

—No la ha cambiado en todos estos años— dijo más para sí misma que para nosotros.

Minutos después una señora de mediana edad, bajita y regordeta, con ojos grandes totalmente oscuros y cabello castaño nos abrió.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se les ofrece? — nos saludó amablemente, pero distante.

—Clara, ¿No te acuerdas de mí? — se acercó unos pasos Renee a la mujer, quien entrecerró sus ojos y se colocó sus lentes, para después quitárselos y abrir la boca por la impresión.

—Niña Renee, ¿Es usted? —Renee asintió y se dejó abrazar por la mujer quien la reconoció. —Pero si está tan grande y no ha cambiado nada— lloriqueó la mujer, Renee sólo asintió y lloró con ella.

—Está tan bella, se parece tanto a su padre— dijo la mujer cuando se separaron.

—Clara, supongo que recuerdas a Charlie y él es Edward— dijo Renee señalándonos.

—Por supuesto que recuerdo al joven Charlie, está igual de guapo, pero yo pensé que había tenido a una hija, niña Renee— Renee rió ligeramente por su comentario.

—Y así fue nana Clara, él es el prometido de mi hija— la mujer sonrió comprendiendo pero después frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está su hija, niña Renee? — Renee bajó la mirada y fue cuando Charlie intervino.

—Clara, ¿nos permitirías pasar a ver a tu patrona?, tenemos algo muy serio que hablar con ella— Clara miró dudosa hacia el interior de la casa pero al ver el rostro triste y cansado de todos asintió y nos dejó pasar.

El interior de la casa era tan elegante como por fuera, con sillones de colores pastel que combinaban con las paredes, cuadros antiguos y alfombras persas, todo a la vista gritaba, señora de sociedad.

—Clara, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Quién llamó a la puerta? — se escuchó cómo bajaban de las grandes escaleras de caracol unos tacones, seguida de la voz de la señora.

Renee se tensó al lado de Charlie, y los tres nos quedamos parados a un costado de la gran sala.

Pronto apareció ante nosotros una señora ataviada por un traje claramente caro, de piel blanca y cabello castaño, era increíblemente parecida a Bella, sólo que ella tenía los ojos verdes y era un poco más alta, pero sin duda Bella llegaría a ser idéntica a ella a esa edad.

— ¿Renee? — la mujer se había quedado petrificada en la entrada de la sala.

—Hola, mamá— saludó Renee, tratando de no sonar completamente nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó recomponiéndose y acomodando su collar de perlas y sus anillos.

—Tenemos que hablar, es muy serio— la mujer bufó y se volteo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, así que por favor, vete— Renee se deshizo del abrazo de Charlie y se adelantó hasta quedar detrás de su madre.

—No me iré, estoy aquí por mi hija, no porque quiera pedir el perdón que sé muy bien nunca me darás— en el tiempo que había conocido a Renee nunca la había visto así.

—No le daré ni un céntimo a esa hija tuya— dijo despectivamente, lo que me hizo rabiar, pero Charlie tuvo la sensatez de detenerme por el brazo y dejar que Renee hablara.

—No quiero tu dinero, tampoco mi hija, y jamás estaría aquí si no fuera mi última esperanza— esto llamó la atención de Esperanza, no sé si por indignación o curiosidad, pero se volteó quedando de frente a su hija.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Renee tomó aire y resistió las lágrimas.

—Mi hija se muere, tu nieta Isabella, se muere, mamá— los ojos verdes de Esperanza se abrieron todo lo que podía de impresión.

— ¿Se…muere? — Renee asintió bajando su rostro y regresando al lado de Charlie, quien la recibió y la calmó, sabía que ninguno de los dos podía hablar, así que me adelanté y hablé, tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

—Su nieta fue diagnosticada con Leucemia hace cuatro años, y ahora es imperante encontrar a un donador de medula, sólo le dieron unos días para lograrlo, ninguno de sus padres es compatible, ni yo tampoco, usted es nuestra última esperanza— la mujer me vio recelosa.

— ¿Y tú quien eres, jovencito? — me cuadré de hombros y aclaré mi voz.

—Soy Edward Cullen, el prometido de su nieta— la mujer me examinó y después volvió su rostro nuevamente.

—No entiendo cómo puedo ayudarlos yo— dijo con voz más baja.

—Puede— saqué mi cartera y de él saqué la fotografía que Bella y yo nos habíamos tomado en Acción de Gracias— Ella es la razón de mi existencia— dije mostrándole la fotografía de una Bella feliz, muy parecida a la mujer que tenía en frente— Sea la donadora, haga las pruebas de compatibilidad, es el único pariente que le queda y que puede salvarla.

La mujer tomó la fotografía entre su manos, recorriendo el rostro de Bella con ellas, se adelantó unos pasos y tomó de una repisa un cuadro que no había visto antes, era de un pequeño bebé en vuelto en una manta rosa, que estaba en brazos de unos sonrientes y jóvenes Charlie y Renee, la mujer intercaló su vista entre la fotografía que le había dado y la que ella tenía.

—Sigue igual de hermosa— fue un susurró el que salió de sus labios, pero pude llegar a escucharlo.

—Mamá, no te lo pido por mí, te lo pido por ella, si yo pudiera ser la donante lo haría sin pensarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo, así que te lo suplico, por favor ven con nosotros— Esperanza vio el rostro desolado de su hija y no dijo nada pero regresó el cuadro que tenía y tomó otro, de ella, mucho más joven y mucho más parecida a Bella, con un bebé en sus brazos y un hombre muy apuesto a su lado, el cuadro era tan parecido al de los padres de Bella con ella en brazos, pero sabía que eran Esperanza con Renee y el padre de ésta.

—Clara, acompáñalos a la puerta y que esperen afuera— Renee intentó protestar pero Charlie la detuvo e hizo caso de las palabras de su suegra, Clara nos llevó a la salida mientras veíamos a Esperanza desaparecer por las escaleras por donde había aparecido momentos antes.

—No puedo creerlo, después de todos estos años, lo único que le pido es que tenga un poco de compasión por su nieta y nos da la espalda— lloró Renee, afectada tanto por la visita a su madre como por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Renee, mi amor, será mejor que esperemos en el auto— le aconsejó Charlie, mi dio a mí una mirada significativa de que hiciera lo mismo.

Subimos los tres al auto, esta vez Charlie iba en la parte trasera con Renee y yo al volante, esperamos como lo había dicho Esperanza y media hora después Clara salía con una gran maleta y Esperanza detrás de ella, con unas gafas y un paño en la cabeza.

Amabas mujeres se despidieron, Clara llorando inconsolablemente, Esperanza le dijo algo al oído y le dio un beso en la frente, ya que era mucho más alta que su ama de llaves.

Charlie salió del auto y ayudó con la maleta de su suegra, Esperanza le dijo algo que no logré escuchar, salí del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ella subió sin decir nada, regresé a mi asiento cuando Charlie ya había subido de nuevo, Renee no decía nada, pero tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa y alivio.

—Gracias, mamá— susurró cuando ya casi llegábamos al aeropuerto.

—Es mi nieta después de todo— fue lo único que dijo, llegamos al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo para que Esperanza checara su equipaje y nosotros los boletos, el avión se demoró todavía media hora más, media hora en la que estuvimos en completo silencio, así que decidí llamar a mi madre para saber qué sucedía, mi madre contesto al primer tono.

—_Edward cariño, qué bueno que llamas_— me saludó mi madre.

—Estamos en el aeropuerto, Esperanza está con nosotros, así que tendrán que tener todo listo para hacer los análisis y el quirófano preparado por si resulta ser compatible— un suspiro de alivio salió del pecho de mi madre.

—_Eso es maravilloso, Edward, le informaré a tu padre de inmediato, ha estado a cargo de Bella todo este tiempo_— eso me alivió a mi también.

—Por favor, dile a Emmett que pase por nosotros en el auto de mi padre— le pedí a mi madre al escuchar el llamado del vuelo.

—_Se lo diré cariño, estará ahí puntual_— me aseguró.

—Gracias mamá— antes de cortar la llamada mi madre me detuvo.

—_Edward, ella está luchando mucho, se salvará, estoy segura_— la voz cansada pero segura de mi mamá me reconfortó un poco.

—Te veré en unas horas, mamá, te quiero— terminé la llamada y alcancé a Renee y a Charlie quienes ya se adelantaban.

Subí al avión a un lado de Esperanza, quien se acomodó en su lugar y sacó una foto de su bolso, me miró intensamente con sus ojos más claros que los míos.

—Sé que la amas, puedo ver en tus ojos el mismo sentimiento que veía en los ojos de mi esposo y en los ojos de Charlie, el día que me trajo esta foto— era una foto de Renee jugando con una Bella de cinco años, ambas se veían tan felices, Bella llevaba un vestido rosa por arriba de las rodillas, que obviamente estaban raspadas y sus dos coletas altas, Renee se veía joven y feliz, con una ropa desgastada y floja, pero se veía más que cómoda y contenta.

—Renee ha sido la madre que yo nunca pude ser y no seré yo quien acabé con eso, mi hija merece tener a su hija más de lo que yo nunca merecí tenerla a ella— la voz de Esperanza estaba muy baja, casi era un susurro.

— ¿Por qué nunca les permitió regresar? — le pregunté con un susurro igual.

—Porque no me los merecía, me había equivocado, Charlie las hizo más feliz de lo que pude imaginar, por el contrario, yo opaqué esa felicidad y no merecía su perdón, prefería que me odiara y fuera feliz lejos de mí a que estuvieran cerca y pudiera romper su felicidad, Isabella es preciosa y no se merecía eso— ella estaba convencida de que les hubiera hecho daño, sin embargo, yo sabía que su distancia las había dañado mucho más.

—Bueno…ahora tiene la oportunidad de remediarlo y darle la mayor felicidad a su hija, a Charlie, a toda mi familia y a mí, salvar a su nieta— Esperanza asintió y no dijo nada más después de eso, se quedó contemplando la fotografía todo el vuelo, hasta que aterrizamos por fin en Nueva York.

* * *

_Hola, ha pasado menos de un mes (creo) el punto es...que estoy de vuelta, primero que nada, ¡Feliz día a todas las mamás del mundo! Todos mis esfuerzos, mis años de estudios y la felicidad y estabilidad de mi vida no podría tenerlos sin mi madre, la amo con todo mi corazón y sé que sin ella ni siquiera estaría aquí escribiendo para ustedes, MAMI, TE AMO._

_Ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que el capítulo quedó ideal para este día de las madres, y además fue muy emotivo, Esperanza es buena a final de cuentas, recuerden algo importante, ella sólo irá para hacerse pruebas, aun no saben si es compatible y si podrá salvar a Bella, pero hay una posibilidad, nos leeremos pronto, muchos besos, An. _


	18. Regreso

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes (Excepto Esperanza) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Cap.18**

**Regreso.**

Al entrar a la sala de espera del aeropuerto nos encontramos con un ojeroso y despeinado Emmett, tenía una incipiente barba y su ropa aunque parecía limpia estaba toda arrugada, no quería saber cómo estaban los demás miembros de mi familia.

—Gracias por venir por nosotros— lo saludé, recibiendo uno de sus abrazos de hermano.

—No pudieron llegar en mejor momento— me aseguró, saludó brevemente a Charlie y a Renee y se presentó con Esperanza, tomando su equipaje y conduciéndonos a todos fuera del aeropuerto.

El mercedes de mi padre nos estaba esperando, la razón porque le había pedido eso a mi madre era porque Esperanza aunque se veía muy joven, dudaba que pudiera subirse al enorme Jeep de mi hermano.

— ¿Cómo está ella? — preguntó Renee cerca del hospital, suponía que necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

—Sobrevive— fue lo único que pudo decir mi hermano, mi corazón se apretó aun más, pero también una parte de mí se sentía mejor porque ya estaba más cerca de ella.

Llegando al hospital Emmett nos dejó a Renee, Esperanza y a mí, mientras él y Charlie iban al hotel de éste para instalar las cosas de Esperanza, ella no podía ir porque naturalmente el tiempo era vital y necesitábamos que se realizara las pruebas lo más pronto posible.

—Mamá— llamé a mi madre en cuanto nos íbamos acercando a la sala de espera del ala de oncología.

— ¡Edward! Qué bueno que está de vuelta— mi madre me abrazó fuertemente y yo a ella, se veía realmente mal, su ropa era la misma que la de hace días, su cabello estaba todo revuelto y sus ojos tenían unas ojeras purpuras.

—Lamento que hayas pasado por esto tan sola— me disculpé con ella.

—Descuida cariño, ahora estás aquí para Bella— yo asentí y me adelanté a saludar a los demás.

Jasper no estaba mucho mejor que Emmett, se encontraba sujetando y reconfortando a una Alice deshecha, mi rompió el corazón ver a mi hermana así, ella siempre había sido una persona enérgica y alegre y ahora se veía tan…no ella.

—Alice— la llamé, ella inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y se levantó para lanzarse a mi cuello.

—Edward, pensé que nunca regresarías— lloriqueó en mi pecho, la abracé tanto como pude, tenía que buscar a mi padre.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Edward— me saludó Rosalie, ella al igual que Alice se veían recién bañadas y cambiadas, pero al parecer tampoco habían estado durmiendo.

—Chicas, ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

—Ya lo he llamado, cariño— me dijo mi madre, tomando a Alice por los brazos y acariciándole el cabello.

—Edward, estoy lista para hacer los análisis— me habló Esperanza, quien tenía bien sujeta a Renee de la mano.

—Bien, Esperanza, quiero que conozcas a mi madre, Esme Cullen, a mi hermana Alice, su prometido Jasper, y a Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett— Esperanza saludó a todos y mi familia le agradeció una y otra vez lo que estaba haciendo por Bella, ella les contestaba lo mismo que me había dicho a mí, lo hacía por su nieta.

Carlisle apareció pocos minutos después, se veía cansado pero se veía optimista, habían logrado estabilizar a Bella pero era necesaria la cirugía cuanto antes, el quirófano estaba listo y el laboratorio también.

—Esperanza, por aquí por favor— la llamó mi padre, ella se volvió hacia Renee, le dijo unas palabras al oído como a Clara y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente, provocando las lágrimas de Renee, se volvió igualmente hacia mí y me apretó la mano fuertemente antes de sonreírme y acompañar a mi padre.

Ambos salieron por la misma puerta por donde había aparecido mi padre minutos antes, mi madre se fue con Renee a la cafetería del hospital para ver si lograba calmarse, Alice y Jasper las acompañaron, dejándome solo con Rosalie, y en verdad lo necesitaba, era mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Cómo ha estado todo? — Rose suspiró cansada y negó.

—Ha sido horrible, nunca había visto a la familia así, Carlisle me obligó a llevarme a Alice para que se cambiara, pero se negó a quedarse a descansar, Emmett y Jasper tuvieron que irse porque sus turnos empezaban pero tan pronto como terminaron regresaron aquí— me explicó.

— ¿Y mi madre? — Rose hizo una mueca.

—Ella ha sido la peor, no ha querido moverse de aquí ni para cambiarse, decía que necesitaba saber cualquier cosa para avisarte inmediatamente— me sentí culpable con las palabras de Rose, mi madre se había apegado mucho a Bella por mí, y por mí también se había quedado aquí.

—Ahora estoy aquí y pueden irse todos a casa, Renee y yo nos quedaremos— Rose bufó.

—Sí, bueno, suerte tratando de convencerlas— aunque estaba seguro que podría, igualmente no quería alejarlas si ellas no querían.

Varias voces estruendosas comenzaron a sonar al principio del pasillo, Rose bufó nuevamente al escucharlas, lo que me desconcertó más, de un momento a otro toda una pandilla de hombres apareció.

Eran muy altos, fácilmente de la estatura de Emmett, muy fornidos y de piel tostada, obviamente no eran de aquí.

— ¿Quiénes son? — le pregunté a Rose, quien rodó los ojos.

—Tus suegros no vinieron solos, se trajeron a toda la panda de chuchos que ves— me sorprendió aquello, así que me levanté para presentarme, todos me vieron extrañados y después comenzaron a verse entre sí, excepto uno, que me veía de la más hostil manera.

— ¿Tú eres otro Cullen? — me preguntó uno de ellos, yo asentí y me adelanté un paso.

—Soy Edward Cullen, el prometido de Bella, ¿Ustedes son? — el hombre que antes me miraba hostilmente me dio otra mirada envenenada y se fue, todos negaron pero comenzaron a presentarse.

—Yo soy Sam Uley y ella es Emily Young— se presentó el hombre que me había hablado antes, parecía el mayor de todos, le tendí la mano y la sujetó fuertemente, la mujer sólo me sonrió y asintió.

—Yo soy Quil Ateara— se presentó un hombre joven y no tan fornido como los demás, pero igual de alto.

—Soy Paul— se presentó otro de los chicos, él era por muy poco uno de los más bajos, iba de la mano de una chica, quien se presentó como Rachel Black.

—Soy Embry Call— este era un chico tan alto como el que se había ido, pero menos fornido.

—Jared— me dijo otro de los chicos, quien iba con otra chica llamada Kim.

—Yo soy Seth— se presentó el más joven y por mucho el más amigable.

—El chico que se fue es Jacob Black, todos somos amigos de Bella— me aclaró Sam

—En cuanto supimos que Bella estaba grave no dudamos en seguir a Charlie y a Renee— me explicó Seth, él realmente me agradó— Todos nos hicimos los análisis pero ninguno resultó compatible— dijo con notable decepción.

—Pues les agradezco mucho el que hayan venido, Bella necesita de todo el apoyo posible— Todos asintieron y después de unas palabras más se sentaron en la sala de espera, alejados de Rose y de mí, a excepción de Seth quien se sentó junto a mí y comenzó una plática tranquila.

—Lamento que hagamos tanto ruido— se disculpó Seth por todos sus amigos— También lamentó la actitud de Jake.

Recordé su mirada asesina y me pregunté por qué.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — Rose bufó más audiblemente esta vez, se veía molesta, muy molesta, Seth me miró pidiendo disculpas nuevamente.

—Bella siempre fue muy buena amiga de todos, era como una más de la manada— Explicó sonriente el chico, sin embargo su expresión cambio— Bueno… Bella y Jake…Bueno ellos tenían como un lazo especial, no es que hubiera preferencia, es que tenían algo especial, era diferente entre ellos— Seth tartamudeaba lo que hacía crecer cierta molestia en mí y total furia en Rose.

— ¡El chico está enamorado de Bella! — terminó por estallar Rose, bien ahora sí estaba molesto.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa, Seth bajó el rostro apenado.

—Seth, ven aquí— lo llamó Sam quien estaba de pie frente a nosotros, Rose hizo una mueca y se alejó, yo la seguí.

— ¿Cómo que está enamorado de Bella? — Rose se paró de golpe y se volteó hacia mí.

—El día que los padres llegaron con todos los chuchos, ese tipo comenzó a pedir explicaciones y culparnos a todos sobre lo que le estaba pasando a Bella, dijo que si se hubiera quedado en Forks nada de esto hubiera pasado— la sangre me hervía, ¿cómo se atrevía? De por sí mi familia la había estado pasando mal y todavía ese tipo se había atrevido a reclamarles.

—Renee tratando de calmarlo le dijo que su prometido, o sea tú, había cuidado muy bien de Bella y estalló, dijo que cómo era posible que Bella estuviera comprometida y él ni siquiera lo supiera, fue realmente irritante, Charlie tuvo que mandarlo a su hotel junto con toda su manada— dijo Rose, en ese momento agradecía que ella nunca se fuera por las ramas, ella siempre había odiado que la gente le diera rodeos a las cosas.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Esme no se apartó de aquí todo este tiempo— Rose asintió a mis palabras.

—Pero ahora estás aquí y eso es lo que importa, ¿Quieres ver a Bella? — mi corazón se apretó de nuevo, pero rayos si quería verla, todo este tiempo había querido hacerlo, sólo asentí y Rose se engancho de mi brazo para llevarme hacia su habitación.

Entré para encontrarme a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, estaba conectada a muchos tubos y su piel parecía de papel, me rompió el corazón verla así.

—Voy a dejarlos solos— me dijo Rose antes de salir, asentí y le agradecí a mi amiga.

—Mi amor, ya estoy aquí, como lo prometí— me arrodillé a un lado de su cama, tomé su mano izquierda, más fría de lo que acostumbraba, entre las mías, no tenía puesto su anillo de compromiso, seguramente se lo habían quitado las enfermeras, debía recuperarlo lo antes posible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — me llamó una voz gruesa entrando a la habitación.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo— le respondí a Jacob, antes no entendía sus miradas de desprecio, pero ahora, yo también le dirigía varias.

—No tienes derecho a estar aquí— me reí de sus palabras.

—Por el contrario, el que no tiene derecho de estar aquí eres tú, yo soy su prometido— su mandíbula se tensó para mi satisfacción.

—Ella no sabe lo que hace, estaba sola con su enfermedad y cayó en tus manos, si hubiera estado conmigo…

—Pero no lo estaba— le dije cortando su discurso de cuarta. —Ella está conmigo y tan pronto como se recupere estaremos casados, así que ahórrame llamar a seguridad y sal de aquí— le advertí sin soltar ni un minuto la mano de Bella, la necesitaba o hubiera saltado directo al cuello de ese chucho.

—Te echarían a ti también— dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, yo volví a negar.

—Te equivocas de nuevo, yo trabajo aquí, así que no puedes hacer nada al respecto— estaba a punto de golpearme, lo podía sentir, por suerte mi padre entró en ese momento.

— ¿Edward? Hijo, ¿ qué haces aquí? ¿Jacob Black? — mi padre nos miró intercaladamente entendiendo todo.

—Por favor señor Black salga de la habitación, tengo que hablar con mi hijo y ver a mi paciente— sin más opción el chucho salió.

— ¿Quieres explicarme qué estaban haciendo aquí a punto de golpearse? — me preguntó mi padre, indignado.

—Disculpa, sólo quería ver a Bella y él entró— mi padre me miró mal.

—Supongo que Rosalie ya te contó el incidente con Jacob— yo asentí, tenso.

—No puedo creer que les grito— dije molesto, volviendo a tomar la mano de Bella, mientras mi padre monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

—Tu madre lo tomó muy tranquila, así que sigue su ejemplo, ahora debes salir— me ordenó mi padre.

—Esperanza…— mi padre, muy a su pesar, sonrió.

—Es compatible y ha aceptado hacerse la operación inmediatamente, la están preparando y ahora llevaremos a Bella para operación— Abracé fuertemente a mi padre, me había dicho las palabras que desde hace meses esperaba escuchar, Bella se iba a salvar.

—Te vas a salvar, mi amor, te salvarás— tomé entre mis manos las manos de Bella y las besé fervientemente, pronto, todo esto acabaría y por fin, Bella y yo, estaríamos juntos.

* * *

_Hola amores, no tengo mucho que decir a excepción de que estamos cada vez más cerca del final y que sin ustedes nada de esto habría sido posible, los adoro, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, besos, An. _


	19. La operación

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes (Excepto Esperanza) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. ¡CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MÁS CERCA DEL FINAL!**_

* * *

**Cap.19**

**La operación.**

—Edward, ¿Ya te lo ha dicho? —me abordó mi madre en ese momento, cuando caminaba de regreso a la sala de espera donde todos estaban, Renee, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y la manada.

—Me lo ha dicho, entrará a quirófano en unos minutos— le informé a mi mamá, sólo me habían dejado ver a Bella un poco más antes de que se la llevaran a cirugía, de esa operación dependía toda mi vida.

—Saldrá bien, hermano, ya verás— me convenció Emmett, se veía tenso y cansado, pero igual me brindaba todo el apoyo que yo necesitaba.

—Sólo desearía no sentirme tan impotente, quisiera entrar y hacerlo yo mismo— les confesé a mis hermanos.

—Ella está en las mejores manos, hermano— me recordó Jasper, Alice seguía en sus brazos, tomando de él la fuerza que ella ya no tenía.

Nos sentamos todos juntos en la sala de espera, iba a ser una operación difícil y muy dura, pero salvaría la vida de mi Bella.

—Edward, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? — me pidió Alice, cuando habían pasado apenas unos minutos.

Asentí y seguí a mi hermana hasta llegar al pasillo donde había hablado antes con Rosalie.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ally? — Alice ahogó un sollozo y me encaró.

—Voy a suspender mi boda hasta después de que Bella se recupere— en ese momento recordé que la boda de mi hermana era en dos semanas.

—Bella jamás te lo perdonaría, todo está planeado ya, Alice— mi hermana se alzó de hombros.

—Ella entenderá, no voy a celebrar nada hasta que mi hermana esté completamente sana, se prolongará el tiempo que se tenga que prolongar, Jasper lo ha aceptado y sólo espero que tú también lo hagas— dijo regresando con nuestra familia, sin esperar por mí.

Yo también regresé con ellos, necesitaba estar con mi familia, por muy odiosa que Alice estuviera, sabía muy en mi interior, que sólo era su manera de sacar toda su preocupación, siendo mandona.

— ¿Edward? — escuché que alguien me llamaba.

—Sí, soy yo— le contesté una chica alta y delgada, de piel morena y cabello lacio hasta los hombros.

— ¿Leah? — escuché que la llamaba Seth.

— ¿Seth? — dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa y apartándome para fundirse en un apretado abrazo con el pequeño muchacho.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí— le decía Seth a la mujer a quien había llamado Leah.

—Edward, ella es mi hermana Leah Clearwater— presentó Seth cuando se hubieron separado.

—Soy la mejor amiga de Bella y también su jefa— se presentó ella, en cuanto las palabras "mejor" y "amiga" salieron de sus labios, Rose y Alice aparecieron a mi lado, mirándola mal.

— ¿Su mejor amiga? ¿Y quién te adjudica ese título? — preguntó Alice, malhumorada, Rose entrecerró más los ojos, acercándose a ella amenazadora, sin embargo Leah no se amedrento, en lugar de eso, se irguió más en toda su altura, que era la misma que la de Rose y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me lo adjudica el conocerla desde los ocho años, haber estudiado con ella y ser su jefa, ¿Eso es poco? — Rose bufó y la miró socarrona, Alice también bufó.

—Los años de conocerla poco tienen que ver, Bella es la prometida de mi hermano, prácticamente mi hermana, y eso me da más derechos para ser su mejor amiga— Rose asintió.

—Edward y yo somos como hermanos también, así que Bella también es mi cuñada en todo lo que respecta— aseguró Rose, Alice la secundó.

—Alice, Rosalie, dejen a la chica en paz, esa no es la educación que les inculque, vayan con Emmett y Jasper y déjenme con la señorita— las reprendió mi madre, realmente nunca había visto a mi madre tan molesta con mi hermana, sin embargo ambas se alejaron, dirigiéndole la misma mirada hostil a Leah de antes.

—Disculpa a mis hermanas— le pedí, mientras señalaba una banca y los tres, mi madre, Leah y yo, nos sentábamos.

—Rayos, pensé que se me lanzarían al cuello en cualquier momento— dijo por fin, Leah.

—Leah, déjame presentarte a mi madre, y a tu salvadora, Esme Cullen— Leah rió y le tendió amistosamente su mano a mi madre, ella igualmente la saludó.

—Debes disculparlas, han estado tan preocupadas por Bella, no ha sido su intención, te lo aseguro— Leah asintió.

—Sí, bueno, es natural supongo, cuando Bella me dijo sobre su condición no permitía que nadie se le acercara a más de medio metro, de verdad estaba paranoica, pero rápidamente me puso los pies sobre la tierra— dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—Oh querida, ella estará bien, mi esposo la está operando ahora y con suerte todo esto habrá terminado— la consoló mi madre.

—Es tan duro, tan pronto como pude dejar la editorial sin levantar sospechas vine para acá— nos explicó Leah.

—Está bien, la operación no empezó hasta hace cerca de media hora y todavía tardará un rato más— dije con pesar y cansancio.

—Leah, ¿Qué haces aquí? — quiso saber su hermano.

— ¿Cómo qué que hago aquí, punk? ¡Vine a ver a Bella! — me reí un poco de cómo Seth se encogió por el evidente regaño de su hermana.

—Bien, bien, sólo preguntaba—dijo haciéndose el inocente.

— ¿Leah? — ¿Por qué todos parecían sorprendidos de verla?

—Sam— Repentinamente Leah ya no me parecía tan valiente, Seth bajó el rostro.

—Leah… qué sorpresa verte aquí, ha pasado un largo tiempo— Leah asintió.

—Cinco años—concedió— ¿Qué tal estás, Emily? — la aludida sonrió y bajo el rostro igual que Seth.

—Es bueno verte, Leah— después de ese incómodo intercambio de palabras Emily y Sam se fueron, llevándose a Seth con ellos, lo cual entristeció a Leah.

—Ya es más suyo que mío— dijo más para sí misma que para mí, realmente no tenía por qué decirme todo aquello, apenas si nos conocíamos.

—Edward, siento que puedo confiar en ti, eres el prometido de Bella después de todo, ella fue la única que me apoyó después de lo que sucedió, así que quiero explicarte lo que acaba de pasar— yo sólo asentí.

—Hace años, cuando yo aun vivía en La push, una reserva a las afueras de Forks, solía ser la novia de Sam, no te mentiré, estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero al parecer él no estaba en el mismo lugar que yo— no dije nada, instándola a continuar, Emily y Sam se me hacían una pareja tan compenetrada, tan unida, que se me hacía difícil imaginarlos separados.

—Cuando cumplí dieciocho mi madre hizo una gran fiesta, invitó a todo el mundo, mi padre aun no había fallecido— un deje de tristeza apareció en sus ojos oscuros— Ese día, mi prima viajo de una reserva vecina pero un tanto alejada, no puedo culparlos, se podría decir que fue algo que nunca planearon, amor a primera vista, supongo— me quedé estupefacto, intentando comprender, Leah asintió, seguramente adivinando el revoltijo que era mi cerebro.

—Emily es mi prima, Edward— fruncí el ceño, en señal de obvio reproche, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a quitarle al novio de su prima?

— ¿Cómo pudo hacerte algo así, Leah? — ella negó.

—Te digo que no fue algo que planearan, no seas tan cavernícola, Edward— me reprendió, sonó dolorosamente a Bella, ella hubiera dicho algo parecido— Suena retorcido, y ¡rayos! lo es, pero de verdad no juzgues a Emily, ella es una persona increíble, es tan dulce y ha cuidado mucho de mi hermano— me volví a confundir.

—No entiendo.

—Poco tiempo después de conocerse ellos se hicieron novios, nunca vi a Sam tan feliz, ni a Emily, ella había tenido una vida dura, sus padres fallecieron cuando ella era muy niña y sólo pudo salir adelante por su propia cuenta y aun así, es la persona más dulce que conozco, ella hacía feliz a Sam, y por lo tanto me hacía feliz a mí.

—Pasaron unos cuantos meses y mi padre falleció, me derrumbé por completo, mi madre tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos los negocios de papá, que eran bastantes, y quien estuvo ahí para ayudar a que no se descarrilara Seth fue ella, no yo, yo era una basura por ese entonces, te lo digo, una total perra amargada.

Su deje de diversión me aseguraba que ese tiempo ya había quedado muy atrás.

—Estaba tan hundida en mi tristeza que poco a poco me fui alejando más y más de la reserva, primero deje de salir con los chicos tan seguido, Emily y Seth se iban con ellos pero yo me quedaba en casa como toda una antisocial.

— ¿Cuándo conociste a Bella? — su sonrisa se ensanchó al momento de llegar a esa parte de la historia.

—Su padre siempre fue muy buen amigo del mío y del de Jake, no éramos muy unidas ni nada por el estilo, ella era más unida a Jacob porque era un año menor y ella siempre tuvo este instinto de protección sobre todos, sólo que él era el único que en realidad se dejaba cuidar por Bella.

Decidí que esa parte de la historia no me agradaba así que la hice cambiar rápidamente.

—Bueno, por ese entonces la reserva y todo allí me asfixiaba, así que me cambié al instituto del pueblo, era toda una marginal por ese entonces, pero Bella era mi compañera de laboratorio en biología, imagínate, mitad del semestre en una escuela demasiado cerca pero que al mismo tiempo parecía traída de otro planeta y estaba esta chica, totalmente genial pero demasiado tímida para que alguien lo notara, éramos todo un show, te lo aseguro, la marginal y la tímida, dignas de circo— reí con ella porque no me podía imaginar a mi brillante Bella por ese entonces, debido a su enfermedad se había vuelto retraída y cuidadosa con sus relaciones, pero sabía que ella era una de las mejores personas sobre este planeta.

—Creí que eras un años menor que Bella— Leah asintió.

—La muy cerebrito iba en el grupo avanzado de biología— se mofó ella— La verdad lo agradezco, creo que no hubiera sobrevivido ni media semana en ese lugar sin ella, era perfecto, la conocía de toda la vida y ahora teníamos la oportunidad de formar ese lazo que nuestros padres siempre se empeñaron en que tuviéramos.

—Bella me entendía, ella tenía a sus dos padres, pero ninguno de ellos tenía padres, así que siempre le habían inculcado el valor que una familia tenía, además de todo ella no vio con prejuicios a Sam y Emi, seguía saliendo con ellos y con la manada, aunque ya no tanto debido a mí, pero seguía siendo gran amiga de todos y con todos era considerada y solidaria, también me veía a mí como lo que era, no sólo como la chica botada por su novio y huérfana de padre.

Con todo lo que me había dicho Leah, me sentí más enamorado de Bella que nunca, no sólo era una gran chica con una personalidad deslumbrante, hermosa, inteligente y divertida, también era un precioso ser humano con un brillante corazón que iluminaba todo con su cálida sonrisa y su sincera amistad, sus padres, mi familia, Leah, sus amigos y hasta el sarnoso de Jacob estaban justo ahí para comprobarlo, y toda ella, era mía, ese precioso ser humano que no sólo era valiente y fuerte por todos los años que había tenido que sufrir y padecer una terrible enfermedad en silencio, había decidido amarme tanto como yo lo hacía y ahora estaba dentro de una sala de operaciones luchando por quedarse a mi lado.

—Leah, tengo una duda, ¿Por qué en la editorial se hace llamar por su segundo nombre?

—Una tonta idea suya— respondió Leah, negando— Pensaba, en su loca cabeza, que Esperanza era una e Isabella era otra, por un lado estaba Esperanza, la distante pero cordial y amable chica que tenía leucemia y trataba de sobrellevar su trabajo día con día, y por otro lado estaba Bella, la chica con sueños y temores, con alegrías y tristezas, con su familia y con sus amigos, y ahora también con su novio, pero lo más las diferenciaba a una de la otra, era que Bella no está enferma.

Sentí ganas de echarme a llorar en brazos de Leah, mi preciosa Bella había tenido que recurrir a dividir su propia persona para poder sobrellevar su enfermedad y que ésta no la consumiera por completo, ella quería vivir tan normal como las condiciones que tenía se lo permitieran.

—Familiares de la paciente Swan— esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, era mi padre, en su tono de profesional cirujano.

Todos nos levantamos, Renee, Charlie, Seth, Sam, Emily, quienes en ese momento habían regresado, el resto de la manada, como ya me había acostumbrado a llamarlos, Jacob, mi familia, Leah y yo rodeamos rápidamente a mi padre, esperando por sus noticias.

—La operación ha terminado— informó mi padre, sin un signo de emoción en su rostro. —Pero tuvimos problemas con una de las pacientes— mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar esas últimas palabras, mi padre me miró con pena y después se volteo hacia Renee.

—Renee, debes ser fuerte— dijo mi padre, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Renee quien ya lloraba incontrolablemente y era sujetada por Charlie.

No pude escuchar más, lo único que pensaba era "Esto no puede estar pasando".

* * *

_Por favor, no me maten, es horrible lo que les hago pero trataré de no tardar en actualizar, cada vez tengo menos trabajos y tareas y más tiempo para escribir, sean pacientes conmigo y no odien la historia por le que leen en esta capítulo, les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y sus alertas y favoritos, los adoro, besos, An. _


	20. La despedida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes (Excepto Esperanza) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sn mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**Cap.20**

**La despedida.**

—Si no estuviera tan preocupado por mi esposa en este momento estaría pateando el respetable trasero de tu padre, Edward— me confesó Charlie, mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación de Esperanza.

Después de sentir que mi mundo se derrumbaba por completo, Carlisle finalmente nos dijo que Bella había salido muy bien de la operación, lo que regreso mi alma a su lugar, sin embargo, el estado de Esperanza era delicado y daba muy pocas probabilidades de mejoría.

Ella quería vernos, primero a su hija y minutos después de hablar con ella, quería hablar con Charlie y conmigo.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo, Jefe Swan, pero lo importante es que ella está bien.

Charlie asintió, pero notaba una nota tan aprehensiva sobre lo que fuera que Esperanza estuviera hablando con su esposa, pasó un momento más y Renee salió, con los ojos completamente rojos y lágrimas aun saliendo por sus ojos.

—Iré a ver a Bella, ella quiere que entren— dijo susurrando apenas, llevaba una pequeña llave en sus manos, pero no comenté nada, ni Charlie lo hizo, sólo le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, lo que lo sonrojó y dejó que su esposa se fuera.

—Vamos, entonces— me alentó, aunque parecía que se estaba alentando más a sí mismo a entrar.

Abrimos la puerta y en ella se encontraba una débil y demasiado pálida Esperanza, poco quedaba de la mujer que horas atrás había visto tan altiva y serena.

—Vengan aquí— nos llamó con un movimiento de su mano, ambos, Charlie y yo nos paramos frente a ella, ella respiró con dificultad y procedió.

—Charles, nunca sabré cómo pedirte perdón por lo que les hice a ti y a mi hija, pero agradezco que te haya encontrado, eres el hombre que ella merecía, sólo que no supe verlo a tiempo, cuida bien de ellas, y sigue amándolas tanto como hasta ahora.

—Lo haré, pero usted estará ahí para vigilarme, Esperanza, créame— ella sonrió, mostrando la obvia contradicción que sentía, pero no dijo nada, después posó su mirada en mí.

—Eres un joven muy bueno, ama mucho a mi nieta, dentro de mi maleta hay un collar, tómalo— me pidió, me acerqué a la pequeña maleta que había a un lado del sillón que había en la habitación, encontré fácilmente una pequeña medalla de oro con el nombre "Esperanza" gravada en el centro y debajo de éste había una pequeña esmeralda incrustada en forma de estrella.

—Dásela a mi nieta, quiero que ella lo tenga, y dile que la amo mucho, no importa cuánto tiempo estuve alejada, siempre la tuve en mi corazón, incluso después de mi muerte— Charlie iba a replicar pero me adelanté.

—Esperanza, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, ella estará bien, y usted igual, estará con su nieta y le dirá lo mucho que la ama.

Ella negó ligeramente, con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

—Son muy dulces los dos, pero sé que moriré ahora, lo supe desde el momento en que decidí venir aquí, es por eso que Clara lloraba cuando nos despedimos, ella lo sabe, Renee lo sabe y ustedes lo saben, pero no me arrepiento, prefiero mil veces morir dándole una oportunidad de vida a mi nieta, que sola en mi fría y vieja casa.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, igual que en las de Charlie, pero ninguno dijo nada, Esperanza se despidió una vez más, pidiéndonos de nuevo que cuidáramos y amaramos a su hija y nieta.

La dejamos tranquila, sin preocupaciones y con la conciencia tranquila, repetía que no se arrepentía de nada y lo feliz que era porque Bella viviera, pronto se reuniría con su amado Thomas, como ella repetía.

A las ocho treinta y dos de la noche, del día veintisiete de diciembre del dos mil doce, Esperanza Dwyer, falleció.

Renee estaba inconsolable por la pérdida de su madre, pero también tenía una gran alegría por haber arreglado todas sus diferencias con ella y sobre todo, porque su hija ahora podía curarse.

No me dejaron ver a Bella hasta muy entrada la madrugada, había estado sedada después de la operación, pero una vez despierta, se negó por todos los medios a que la volvieran a drogar y pidió, o más bien demandó, que me dejaran verla, finalmente así lo hicieron.

La habitación estaba obscura, apenas iluminada por la escasa luz de una lámpara y la brillante luna que filtraba su resplandor por entre las cortinas de la habitación, en medio de una gran cama con mantas blancas cubriéndola hasta la barbilla, dándole en aspecto casi irreal, estaba mi Bella, tan pequeña y pálida como siempre, pero su semblante tenía un aspecto diferente.

—Hola— la saludé, tratando de no perturban la calma que se respiraba en el lugar.

—Hola— me saludó con una maravillosa y amplia sonrisa, llena de amor, justo como la mía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunté, ella abrió sus ojos hasta ese momento cerrados, seguían siendo tan hermosamente chocolates como los recordaba.

—Me sentiré mejor cuando me des un beso— me dijo juguetona como siempre, ahí estaba mi Bella, más hermosa que nunca, amándome y pidiéndome lo que yo igualmente anhelaba.

Con cuidado, pero con rapidez, me acerqué y la besé intensamente, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía en ese momento por ella.

—Dios, te he extrañado tanto, estos días han sido un tormento— le dije, una vez nos separamos por aire, ella hizo una mueca culpable.

—Lamento no haberte dicho lo mal que me sentía, y por hacerte pasar por esto, te lo juro, no era mi intención— se disculpó, yo negué quedamente.

—Eso ya es pasado, ahora todo irá mejor— le aseguré, ella asintió pero de pronto sus ojos se empañaron.

—Mi abuela…— yo bajé mi rostro, pero me acerqué más a ella y la abracé, protegiéndola de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño, ella se aferró a mí, llorando ligeramente.

—Ella te amaba muchísimo, y se fue feliz, te aseguro que lo hizo, no podía estar más contenta de haber salvado a su nieta— Bella sollozó pero asintió.

—Sólo me hubiera gustado verla una vez antes de que se fuera.

Inmediatamente recordé el collar que me había dado y se lo entregué.

—Ella quería que lo tuvieras— lo tomó entre sus manos, apretándolo en su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón y dejando caer más lagrimas silenciosas.

—Siempre la llevaré en mi corazón— susurró más para sí misma que para mí.

—Todos lo haremos, amor, todos lo haremos— le aseguré.

Logré que Bella se calmara después de varios intentos, recordándole que su estado de salud aun era delicado y que podía hacerle daño el llorar tanto, se quedó dormida luciendo como el ángel que era y yo me encargué de vigilar su sueño, asegurándome de que ella estuviera bien y durmiera tranquila, mi vida estaba con ella, y nunca la dejaría ir.

La mañana siguiente amaneció gris y más frío de lo normal para esa fecha, supuse que el clima estaba acorde a como se sentía nuestra familia, realmente todos habían agradecido el acto de Esperanza y el que muriera había sido tanto una sorpresa como un golpe muy duro.

—No entiendo por qué no puedo ir, ella era mi abuela— volvió a quejarse Bella, con un deje de tristeza y frustración.

—Debes estar en observación, ya te lo han dicho y repetido muchas veces— le volvió a decir Rose a Bella, estábamos Alice, sentada a los pies de la cama, Rose, sentada muy tranquila en el sofá de la habitación, y yo acostado a un lado de mi Bella.

—Pero yo quiero estar con ella, con mi madre— dijo triste y recostándose en mi hombro.

—Bella, tu salud es lo primero, si no te recuperas todo lo que hizo tu abuela no habrá tenido ningún sentido— le recordó Alice, sus palabras eran tan ciertas que Bella no pudo refutarlas.

Ellas, junto con toda mi familia, irían esa noche al velorio de Esperanza, Bella por supuesto no podía ir, y yo aunque el sol se apagara no me despegaría de ella.

Tocaron la puerta delicadamente, Alice se levantó, con esos pasos de bailarina que la hacían parecer que flotaba y abrió la puerta con cautela, con la mejoría de Bella el alegre y chispeante ánimo de mi hermana había vuelto.

Alice se volvió hacia nosotros con una mueca en el rostro después de ver quién era la persona que llamaba a la puerta, se acercó a Rosalie, le dijo algo al oído y como un resorte se levantó de su lugar para salir de la habitación.

— ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? — preguntó curiosa Bella.

—No tengo ni idea, no creo que sea la manada— Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿La manada está aquí? — Yo sólo asentí, confundido— ¿Toda la manada? — volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, amor, todos, Sam, Jared, Paul, con sus respectivas novias, Quil, Seth, Embry y…Jacob— el nombre de éste último lo dije con un cierto tono de tensión que esperaba Bella no notara.

— ¿Y Leah está aquí? — me desconcertó un poco su pregunta pero asentí.

—Rayos, ha de estar siendo un martirio para ella— comprendí en ese momento, ella se estaba preocupando por la vida sentimental de su amiga, muy propio de Bella.

—Ella está bien, pasa tiempo con su hermano y los demás chicos, no debes preocuparte por nada, amor.

— ¿Cómo sabes de lo que estaba hablando? — me preguntó entre divertida y suspicaz.

—Digamos que Leah creyó que yo era lo suficientemente confiable como para contarme su historia con Sam— Bella rió y negó.

—Siempre le dije que era una tragicomedia más que una historia— se burló mi novia.

—Y yo siempre dije que eras una desgraciada por decir eso— se escuchó la divertida voz de Leah en la entrada de la habitación, detrás de ella estaba Jacob y su hermano.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que es absurda— ella le arrugó la nariz y le sacó la lengua, como toda una niña pequeña. —Muy madura, Leah.

Amabas chicas se abrazaron fraternalmente, riendo por alguna cosa que Leah le había dicho al oído y que yo no había podido escuchar.

— ¿Y a nosotros no piensas saludarnos, Bells? — preguntó el chucho, volviendo a desatar mi molestia, pero algo había cambiado, a pesar de que tenía a Bella en frente, no la veía con la misma adoración con la que la había visto antes de su operación, definitivamente algo había cambiado.

— ¡Jake! ¡Seth! Hace tanto tiempo que no los veía, los he extrañado mucho— ambos chicos aplastaron en un fuerte abrazo a Bella, el cual ella respondió con bastante menos fuerza.

Platicaron un poco, de cómo se sentía Bella, de lo que había pasado y de lo mucho que lamentaban la pérdida de Esperanza.

—Estoy segura de que donde quiera que esté, te ve y te cuida, y es muy feliz— dijo Leah, con un deje de tristeza, seguramente recordado la muerte de su propio padre.

Vi cómo Bella estaba a punto de ofrecerle un abrazo para reconfortarla de su repentina nostalgia, pero Jacob ya la había rodeado por los hombros y le susurraba algo al oído, el semblante de Leah cambió, entonces lo supe, y por supuesto que Bella también lo supo, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro, yo sólo me alcé de hombros, al igual que Seth, quien veía a los dos chicos de la misma manera.

Se despidieron pasado un rato, dejándonos en relativa calma a Bella y a mí hasta que Alice y Rose regresaron, esta vez con sus respectivas parejas detrás de ellas.

—Por lo que veo, tu "mejor amiga" ya se fue — dijo una muy sarcástica Alice, yo rodé los ojos por su actitud tan tonta.

— ¿Es acaso que tenía algo mejor que hacer que estar contigo? — continuó Rosalie, yo bufé, su actitud era ridícula.

— ¿Qué les sucede? — preguntó Bella, realmente preocupada. — ¿De qué hablan?

—Ignóralas, es lo que yo hago— Ambas chicas me miraron mal, pero pareció que Bella lo entendió en ese momento.

—No estarán celosas de Leah, ¿O sí? — preguntó Bella, más divertida que molesta.

—Claro que no, nos encanta que tengas a tu amiga de toda la vida cerca— dijo Alice, destilando veneno, quise decirle algo pero Bella se soltó a reír en ese momento, aumentando la molestia de las chicas.

—No es gracioso, Bella— le reprochó Rosalie.

—Por supuesto que no es gracioso— concedió Bella, sosteniendo su estomago por toda la risa— Chicas, es ridículo.

Mis hermanas estaban enfurruñadas, Jasper y Emmett apenas podían contenerlas sin soltarse a reír junto con Bella y conmigo.

—No es gracioso, Bella— repitió Alice, Bella utilizó toda su fuerza para tranquilizarse y poder hablar.

—Es ridículo, Leah es mi mejor amiga, sí, pero ustedes son eso y más, son mis hermanas, no tienen nada que envidiarle a Leah, jamás podría remplazarlas por nadie, las tres tienen su lugar especial en mi corazón— finalmente logró decirles.

Ambas saltaron sobre Bella y comenzaron a lloriquear, quizás yo lo había visto exagerado, pero para ellas podría haber sido mucho más serio de lo que pensaba.

No sin pesar, todos se retiraron, tenían que ayudar en el funeral de Esperanza, del cual Esme se había estado encargando, se despidieron prometiendo regresar después del sepelio.

—Es tan horrible no poder estar ahí con mis padres— abracé nuevamente a Bella pero no tuvimos muchos tiempo antes de que fuéramos nuevamente interrumpidos, esta vez, por toda la manada.

Con todas sus bromas y energía dejaron a Bella agotada por lo que tuve que pedirles que se fueran muy amablemente.

—Pero no creas que te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente, chica vampiro— le aseguró Emily.

— ¿Chica vampiro? — pregunté, Bella se rió, pero Emily se adelantó a responderme.

—Cuando solíamos juntarnos, Bella se obsesionaba con todas estas historias de los Quileute sobre vampiros— todos los chicos rieron, incluida Bella.

—Emily y yo solíamos pelear todo el tiempo por eso, ella era la chica lobo y yo la chica vampiro— terminó Bella.

—La única cara pálida en la reserva y además una amante de los vampiros— dijo Paul negando, mientras su novia reía disimuladamente.

—La combinación fatal— terminó Jared, haciendo que todos rieran, pero el cansancio de Bella se volvió más notable y tuvieron que irse, ahora por mandato de la enfermera, por suplicas mías pude quedarme junto a ella hasta que se quedó dormida.

—Duerme bien, mi Bella durmiente— le dije, antes de acomodarme junto a ella en su cama de hospital y quedarme profundamente dormido, abrazado al amor de mi vida.

* * *

_Hola amores, como muchas de ustedes imaginaron y adivinaron, sí, Esperanza murió, pero como lo han leído, se fue muy feliz dejando a su hija y a su nieta seguras y felices al lado de alguien que las ama._

_El próximo es el último capítulo, de ahí ya sólo será el epílogo._

_No puedo terminar esta nota sin decirles lo mucho que apreció el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia, sin ustedes no hubiera podido continuar, fue una historia un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, pero igual de gratificante, nos estamos leyendo pronto en el próximo capítulo. _

_Besos, An_


	21. Esperanza

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. ***ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO*****_

* * *

**Cap.21**

**Esperanza.**

_**Un año después.**_

Me sorprendía cómo el tiempo volaba, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Bella estaba en el hospital, luchando por su vida, y su abuela, valientemente, había entregado la suya en una operación para salvar a su nieta.

La realidad es que ya había pasado de eso un año, y ahora, celebrábamos la boda de mi hermana.

—Cariño, ya vamos tarde, debes apresurarte— me llamó Bella, entrando en nuestra habitación con un brillante y fenomenal vestido que marcaba cada una de sus curvas, con la rehabilitación y recuperación, su cuerpo frágil había cambiado, seguía siendo pequeña y delgada, pero su aspecto había cambiado completamente.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído— mi hermosa esposa, ahora podía llamarla así, se acercó a mí y me arregló el nudo de la corbata con el que había estado luchando desde hacía media hora.

—Eres un desastre, Cullen, Alice nos matará a ambos.

—No puedo creer que se haya empeñado en que Carlisle, Emmett y yo la entreguemos en el altar— Bella me sonrió, cómo amaba su sonrisa.

—Es porque los ama mucho— asentí.

Recordé el día de nuestra boda, Bella aun estaba en recuperación después de la operación, pero ella ya no quería esperar para casarnos, fue una pequeña boda en la capilla de Forks donde sus padres se habían casado, la recepción fue pequeña, sólo con nuestra familia y amigos.

—Listo— anunció después de tratar de acomodar inútilmente mi cabello, el único día en el que mi cabello había estado más o menos decente, no sé por qué, fue el día de mi boda.

—Muchas gracias, señora Cullen— le dije besando rápidamente sus labios y tomando su mano izquierda, donde resplandecían sus dos anillos de compromiso y boda, y salimos del apartamento.

Salimos directo a la iglesia donde se estaría casando mi hermana, Bella se veía encantadora con su vestido azul y su cabello castaño brillando.

—Deja de mirarme, ¿Quieres?— dijo sonrojada, sus sonrojos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que solían serlo.

—No puedo evitarlo, mi esposa es demasiado hermosa— se sonrojó más pero se acercó a mí y mordió juguetonamente mi cuello.

—Cuidado, chica vampiro— ella rió alegremente, recordando el día en el hospital. —Estaba recordando el día de nuestra boda. — Ella volvió a morder mi cuello.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en lo que pasó después de eso— dijo seductoramente, demonios, mi esposa era demasiado deseable para su propio bien.

—Ahora dime quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi esposa— se acomodó mejor en mi hombro y suspiro.

—Quizás en la noche la encontrarás.

—Eso espero— su risita totalmente infantil me hizo reír igualmente.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para la boda, Alice estaba despotricando en mi contra y lo único que logró que no me despellejara vivo fue algo que le dijo Bella al oído e igualmente por Rose, que no podía ser alterada de ninguna forma por su avanzado embarazo.

—Ally, recuerda lo que te dije— le volvió a advertir Bella antes de salir del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos todos junto con Alice.

—De verdad lo lamento, hermanita, sé que teníamos que estar media hora antes— ella negó y se enganchó a mi cuello.

—Fui toda una loca, descuida, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

—Te ves hermosa, Candy Ally— sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas pero se contuvo, y realmente se veía bellísima, no tanto como mi Bella en aquel vestido blanco ceñido que había utilizado, pero sí se veía preciosa con el vestido que la hacía parecer toda una princesa.

—No puedo creer que me esté cansando en este momento— dijo en forma de sollozo.

—Pues créelo pequeña, es hora— le dije besando sus mejillas en el momento que nuestro padre entraba.

—Ya es hora— confirmó nuestro padre, nos volvimos a abrazar cuidando de no arrugar su vestido y salí hacía el pasillo.

Todos estaban ya en sus posiciones, Alice entraría junto con mi padre, a un tercio del pasillo se encontraba mi madre, a un lado de Emmett, después estaba Rosalie, a otro tercio del pasillo, esperando por mí, al final estaba Bella, junto con Jasper, ella le estaba dando ánimos y ayudándole con los obvios nervios que se lo estaban comiendo.

Ella me sonrió, mientras seguía conversando con Jasper, la marcha nupcial comenzó y las puerta se abrieron, el recorrido iba a ser todo un espectáculo, justo al estilo Alice, suerte que el pasillo era realmente largo, mala suerte para los nervios de Jasper.

Alice se veía radiante entrando del brazo de mi padre, me voltee hacía Bella y la vi sonrojada, seguramente recordando lo mismo que yo, Alice se veía completamente serena y paciente caminando por el pasillo, mientras que Bella había parecido a punto de salir corriendo hacia mí el día de nuestra boda.

Mi padre entregó la mano de Alice a Emmett y éste le entregó la mano de mi madre a Carlisle, Emmett continuó llevando a nuestra hermana por el pasillo con nuestros padres detrás de ellos.

Pronto llegaron a nosotros e hicieron lo mismo, entregué la mano de Rose a Emmett y después tomé la mano de Alice.

— ¿Te sigue pareciendo una buen idea todo esto? — Alice rió y negó imperceptiblemente.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban Jasper y Bella, le entregué la mano de mi hermana a su futuro marido, tomando la mano de mi Bella.

Continuamos caminando lo que quedaba del pasillo, seguramente sí había sido una idea hermosa.

—Puedes creer que el orden en el que vamos es de acuerdo a la fecha en la que nos casamos— dijo Bella, divertida.

— ¿Te lo dijo Jasper? — ella asintió, yo reí, todo esto sólo podía ocurrírsele a alguien como mi hermana.

La boda transcurrió sin problemas, con los votos tradicionales para nuestra sorpresa y el obvio amor de Jasper y Alice.

— ¿Quieres saber qué le dije a Alice para que te dejara en paz? — soltó de repente Bella, sacándome de mi lugar por completo.

— ¿Que las manchas de sangre no van con un vestido de novia?— ella rodó los ojos y negó.

—Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia— anunció el padre, con el beso de Alice y Jasper todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir.

—Le dije que no podía dejar sin padre a mi bebé— las palabras de Bella hicieron que detuviera mi aplauso en ese preciso momento, ella sonreía y aplaudía, más como si se aplaudiera a sí misma por la reacción que provocó en mí que por los recién casados.

— ¿Estás embarazada? — pregunté con voz ahogada, ella volteó a verme con los ojos aguados y la sonrisa más grande que hubiera visto en su precioso rostro de ángel.

—Sí— me contestó apenas con un susurró.

No pude contenerme y la levanté dándole vueltas por el aire, ahí en medio de todos los asientos.

—El bebé, Edward, el bebé— me repetía Bella con una risa.

— ¡Nuestro bebé! — grité besándola intensamente, muchas personas nos voltearon a ver pero rápidamente regresaban su atención a la pareja de novios.

—Te amo— le dije con lágrimas contenidas.

—Te amo— me respondió ella de la misma manera, no sólo era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, también era el más feliz.

_**Ocho meses después.**_

Regresaba del hospital, temprano como siempre, ahora que había terminado mi residencia y mi especialidad en pediatría estaba por terminar, podía darme el lujo de estar con mi embarazada y hermosa esposa.

En un principio había estado tentado de especializarme en oncología, pero tenía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos como para hacerlo apropiadamente, por otra parte siempre me había gustado atender niños, para mí, no había nada mejor, salvo la sonrisa de Bella, que me hiciera sentir mejor que salvar a un niño.

—Bella, amor— la llamé, entré a nuestro dormitorio pero no se encontraba ahí, ni en ningún lado, en ese momento mi celular sonó.

—Diga— contesté al primer tono.

—_Cariño, no quiero que te alarmes, pero estoy yendo hacia el hospital, nuestro bebé está por nacer_— Bella se escuchaba completamente serena y tranquila, eso no evitó que casi me desmayara por la noticia.

—_Edward, mamá y yo estamos llevando a mi hermosa y adorable hermana al hospital para que tenga al precioso bebé que espera, ¡Así es que será mejor que muevas ese trasero y vayas de una maldita vez al hospital! ¡Ahora zángano!_ — escuché cómo Bella le quitaba el teléfono a mi hermana y trataba de calmarla.

—_Amor, discúlpala, sabes que su embarazo la tiene muy mal, ven en cuanto puedas, yo estoy bien, te amo_— Bella terminó la llamada antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Tomé mis cosas que minutos antes había dejado sobre el sillón y salí rumbo al hospital, conduje como un loco, pero mi Bella me necesitaba, aunque sonaba totalmente tranquila, lo cual me sorprendía.

Logré entrar sin problemas ya que Carlisle había avisado antes y ya todos los demás estaban aquí, incluso Leah y Jacob, que se habían casado unos meses atrás.

—Te aseguro, Edward, tú no quieres entrar ahí— me dijo Leah, con obvia burla, igual lo dejé pasar y entré al cuarto de mi esposa.

— ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas, Cullen?! ¿¡Crees que es gracioso parir a tu hijo mientras tú vienes como si nada?! — Esme y Rose trataban de calmarla, seguramente el dolor era inaguantable.

—Lo lamento, mi amor, ya estoy aquí— ella comenzó a llorar, pareciera que Alice contagió a mi esposa con su demente humor.

Cinco horas más tarde, mi preciosa hija había nacido, durante los meses no habíamos podido saber qué sexo era, pues se había negado a dejarse ver, pero ahora, sabíamos que era una preciosa niña, tenía un poquito de cabello igual de castaño que el de Bella y unos enormes y preciosos ojos verdes.

—Es hermosa Bella, ¿Ya sabes cómo le vas a llamar? — preguntó Renee, ella y Charlie habían viajado desde Forks para el nacimiento de su primer nieto.

—Se llamará Esperanza, como mi abuela— dijo Bella con obvio cansancio pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, viendo embelesada a nuestra pequeña.

—Oh, cariño, eso es hermoso— dijo Renee, a pesar de que ya había pasado más de un año, ella seguía resintiendo el dolor de la pérdida de su madre.

—No puede haber un nombre más perfecto— le aseguré besando su frente.

Ella me sonrió y me besó ligeramente en los labios— Te amo— me dijo susurrando, y acariciando el pequeño rostro de nuestra bebé.

Toda la familia vio a nuestra pequeña, uno por uno, Emmett y Rose, junto con su pequeño Robert, visitaron a nuestra hija, después Alice y Jasper, seguidos de mis padres, después Jacob y Leah, estos fueron los últimos en irse.

—Creo que deberíamos ir pensando en pequeños Jacobsitos y pequeñas Leahitas, ¿no, cielo? — Leah le dio una gran mirada de advertencia que hizo temblar a Jacob, yo me reí por supuesto.

—Ya hablaremos en la casa, Jacob Black— por el trabajo de Leah ahora ambos vivían en Nueva York.

Se despidieron después de unos minutos más y antes de irse Leah nos guiñó el ojo a ambos.

—Está embarazada ¿Cierto? — Bella sólo asintió. — ¿Me dirás el por qué del nombre? — ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo lo mucho que me conoces— suspiró y me tendió a nuestra bebé, me ponía un poco nervioso tomarla en brazos, pero se me hacía casi tan natural como estar junto a Bella.

—No sólo es por tu abuela, ¿cierto? — ella asintió, mientras me veía acariciar el rostro de nuestra hija.

—Es por lo que significa, la esperanza nos llevó a seguir luchando, a esperar por este momento, teníamos la esperanza de que nuestras vidas continuarían juntas, que yo no me iría, la esperanza nos ha traído a nuestra bebé, de haber perdido la esperanza, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí— dijo con voz llorosa pero con una sonrisa, besando las manitas de nuestra bebé.

—Te amo— ella me sonrió y junto sus labios con los míos.

—Te amo— repitió ella, antes de volver a besarme.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Un hermoso final lleno de flores y corazones. Hola mis hermosas, aquí está el capítulo final, realmente romántico y feliz, primero que nada quiero agradecerles su increíble apoyo siempre, creen en mis historias y eso lo aprecio de verdad._

_Quiero decir algo: esta historia la hice pensando en todas esas personas que sufren y luchan día y día contra alguna enfermedad, es realmente una obra titánica, muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de esto, vivimos encerrados en nuestro mundo, lleno de preocupaciones que a veces no valen la pena (muchas ocasiones a mí me pasa así), pero darnos cuenta de la suerte que tenemos al estar sanos, con nuestra familia, y los seres que más amamos, es algo que siempre vale la pena._

_Próximamente el epílogo, que será muy breve, mi semana está siendo de locos y apenas me di un respiro para subir el capítulo lo más rápido posible, espero la próxima semana ya estar más libre y subir el capítulo restante, e informarles sobre mis siguientes historias, como siempre miles de besos y lo mejor de lo mejor para todas, An _


	22. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**VOLVÍ, sobreviví a mi última semana de clases que fue todo un suplicio, trabajos, exámenes, exposiciones, más tareas y todo un caos. En fin, ahora he traído el epílogo para dar por terminado este Fic.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo y el cariño que me brindaron en esta historia, ha sido el motor que nos ha traído hasta este punto, fue un año muy, muy duro para mí, pasaron cosas que me hicieron cambiar y madurar, pero siempre he conservado esa parte que de mí que ama escribir, por y para ustedes, así que, muchas gracias, las amo de verdad, a todas y cada una de ustedes.**_

_**Segundo, sé que algunas han leído mis demás historias, algunas terminadas y otras inconclusas, quiero que sepan que las terminadas seguirán ahí, y si puedo, sólo si puedo, terminaré las demás. Siento que mi tiempo en FanFiction está llegando a su fin y no porque haya dejado de amar este sitio o el Fandom, es algo más sobre mi tiempo, es tiempo de que avance y por desgracia mi estancia entre ustedes no puede continuar.**_

_**No eliminaré ninguna historia por respeto a todo el apoyo y cariño que pusieron en ellas (como les dije es muy valioso para mí), pero tampoco continuaré escribiendo historias, lo más probable es que termine uno que otro proyecto que tengo medio escritos y los suba como despedida hacia ustedes, cualquier novedad se las estaré haciendo llegar mediante la actualización de mis otras historias o alguna nueva, por el momento todo quedará como está, sin más, me despido. Las amo, adoro y las extrañaré muchísimo. **_

_**Besos, An**_

* * *

**Dos años después. **

**Epilogo.**

—Esperanza Cullen, será mejor que vengas aquí y dejes colocarte estos zapatos o no jugarás con tus primos— escuché la voz de Bella en la planta alta de nuestra casa, en la que llevábamos viviendo cerca de año y medio después del nacimiento de nuestra pequeña.

—Papos no, mami, papos no— decía mi hija con su dulce voz de bebé.

Entré a la habitación de Esperanza, donde estaba corriendo Bella detrás de nuestra hija, casi me da un infarto al verlas.

— ¡Bella!, amor, no corras, sabes que te puedes caer— Bella me miró mal y me extendió los zapatos.

—Entonces tú hazlo— me acusó, yo la atraje hacia mí juguetonamente y la besé suavemente.

—Sabes que sólo es por tu seguridad y la de nuestro bebé— ella bufó pero dejó que la besara y acariciara suavemente su vientre con nuestro niño dentro, después dirigí mi mirada hacia nuestra niña que se ocultaba detrás de unos juguetes, tan dulce como siempre.

—Cariño, ven aquí, sabes que no puedes hacer correr a tu mamá— ella dejó que la tomara en brazos en cuanto me acerqué y comenzó a aplaudir.

—Juega bebé— declaró ella infantilmente, señalando el abultado vientre de su madre.

—No, mi amor, por ahora no podrás jugar con el bebé hasta que salga de la panza de mami y sea más grande— ella me miró con sus verdes ojitos tristes.

— ¿No juega? — susurró, haciendo un puchero que la hacía parecerse infinitamente a su madre, Bella rió y besó las manitas de nuestra pequeña.

—Más adelante, corazón, por ahora puedes jugar con Robert y Sara— nuestra hija aplaudió ante la mención de sus dos primos, el hijo de Emmett y Rose, ya de tres años y la pequeña hija de Jasper y Alice apenas de uno y medio.

—Hady— canturreó mi hija, provocando un gruñido por mi parte y la risa musical de Bella.

—A él también podrás verlo, cariño— le aseguró, Esperanza aplaudió nuevamente, algo debía hacer con esa amistad tan retorcida, a pesar de que Harry Black era mucho más parecido a Leah que a su padre, Jacob, no me agradaba para nada su demasiada estrecha relación con mi hija.

—Sé lo que estás pensando Cullen, sólo tiene un año, Edward, no puedes estar celoso de un bebé de un año— se burló Bella, yo le lancé una mirada asesina y ella sólo negó mientras le colocaba los zapatitos blancos, que iban a juego con el vestido azul claro de nuestra pequeña, su cabello largo y castaño estaba suelto sólo adornado con unos pasadores, se veía preciosa.

—Eres la bebé de dos años más guapa que haya visto— le dije besando sonoramente su mejilla, ella rió y rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos para darme un beso también.

— ¿Y para mí no hay beso? — se quejó Bella, antes de que Esperanza se acercara yo la detuve.

—No por burlarte de papi— Bella me miró mal pero sonrió y me robó un beso, el cual por supuesto respondí de inmediato.

Esperanza se unió a nosotros dándole un beso a su madre y otro a mí, sujeté a mis dos chicas y al futuro bebé que venía en camino, esta era mi familia, las personas que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Sentí de pronto el flash de una cámara y la risa musical de Alice se hizo notar.

—Se veían tan monos que tenía que fotografiarlo, ahora, deben bajar— nos exigió, ni porque fuera madre y esposa se le quitaba lo de hermana mandona.

—No molestes a la embarazada, Alice— le advirtió mi esposa, Alice le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación.

—Bien, será mejor que bajemos señora Cullen, seguro ya todos están aquí— Bella asintió.

—Espera— me detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación con nuestra hija en brazos, Bella se acercó al pequeño buró que estaba junto a la cuna de Esperanza y sacó de un pequeño alhajero la medalla que su abuela me dio para ella, le colocó la medalla a nuestra bebé y besó su mejilla.

—Ahora la cumpleañera está lista— anunció mi adorable esposa, yo besé la mejilla de Bella también y bajamos para encontrarnos a toda nuestra familia.


End file.
